


Dead Birds Don't Sing

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark Team, Gen, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Gently the martian cradles his head, carefully lifting the body onto her lap.  M’gann rests his head against her shoulder, not even minding the sticky feeling on the blood in black hair.  She nuzzles into the locks weakly, combing her fingers through his hair.  She hums old martian lullabies, soft little whispers of words into an ear that doesn’t work any more, and she rocks slowly.It was all too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would be back with more, and I came back with more. Like a whole lot more. Like a multi-chapter fic kind of more. Only that I'm really excited about because not only is flowing out of me rather easily, I'm looking forward to how it will turn out. Like I love this idea...even though it's kind of sad.
> 
> I'm posting the first two chapters and will probably updated with another next weekend. I'm eight chapters into this, so like yeah...

Their raid on the Watchtower appeared to be a success.

The Starro-cure was working on the controlled Leaguers.  The team was more than handling their own against the league.  Whether it be through effective sneak tactics and planning, or just plain luck.  It was working, and at the moment that was all the team could ask for.

Leaguer after Leaguer was being cured.  Freed from the Light’s control.  Freed from Savage’s control.  Victory just within reach for them.

But then it happened.

The red glow of Superman’s heat vision on the walls.  The smell of burning flesh.  The sickening sound of a body hitting the ground stories below.  Dead and unable to cast out a line to save themselves.  The horror that washed over the mental link, followed by the blinding, raging scream of Superboy.

The team ran.  

Ran as quickly as they could.  To thunderous sounds of fighting and Superboy screaming as he slams Superman into walls and the floor through  _ levels _ .  And Batman unconscious on the ground, in a sizeable dent in the floor.  To assist where they can.

But it was all too late.  

Far too late to do anything.

Robin was dead.

M’gann floats down beside his body.  Staring down at the limp form with tears pouring down her face.  Dropping to her knees as she hesitantly reaches out, wishing and praying this is just another simulation to wake up from.  But she knows it not, as she stares at the blood, and the char, and the red and black costume. 

So bright, so smart, so kind, so small, so fragile, so  _ young.  _

There is a breath of ‘no’ from Artemis and a gasp from Zatanna as they neared.

Gently the martian cradles his head, carefully lifting the body onto her lap.  M’gann rests his head against her shoulder, not even minding the sticky feeling on the blood in black hair.  She nuzzles into the locks weakly, combing her fingers through his hair.  She hums old martian lullabies, soft little whispers of words into an ear that doesn’t work any more, and she rocks slowly.

At some point Wally dropped down in front of her with a weak breath of “Rob…”  He reaches out to touch, but never does.

At some point others come.  Cured League members wake up.  Stirred and came to inspect the screams, the cursing, and the sobs.  And they all stop in horror at the sight.  Someone tries to take Robin away, with a soft comment, but M’gann held fast and telepathically shoves them aside.

At some point Superman joined them.  Eyes wide with horror, and he inched backwards shaking his head.  Conner moved between protectively them, before Kaldur and Roy can grab him.

At some point Batman appeared.

The league parted instantly at his arrival.  Watched with bated breaths as he convinced M’gann to hand him Robin.  Softly taking the boy’s dead form in his arms, his hands visibly shaking to those that closest to him, and M’gann.  A loud sob wrenches through M’gann as Batman stood and walked away.

Not a single Leaguer followed.  Not a single member of the team moved.

It was all too late.

Savage got away, and Robin was dead.

* * *

 

A week later, after the  _ funerals _ and the memorial parade Gotham had, the team went rogue.


	2. 6 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say much here.

**Six years** **later** ****

Alarms blared loudly through the halls and rooms of the base.  Bouncing and echoing off metal walls, demanding someone pay attention.  

The hallways are filled with guards and personal running every which way.  Half blindly racing around as they tried to figure out what the alarm meant as the took orders handed to them. The other moved to preperscripted designated position in response to any sort of alarm, or moved to necessary shelters for protection.

Kaldur’ahm made quickly made his way to the control room.  His measured steps  just caused the guard who was sent to retrieve him lightly jog behind him in a scramble. A slight frown on his lips as everyone easily navigating out of his way as they rushed about the hallways.  

The alarm had been an unwelcome surprise in his preparation.  

One that made him want to run down to the control room and demand to know what was going on.  Yet he hadn’t to not create a panic among the base just yet.  If it was something clear and immediate to the base, it would have stated.  But it wasn’t, so Kaldur needed to keep his head.

“Report.”  the Atlantean ordered firmly as he entered the control room.

“It is unclear, sir.”  The control officer stated.  He turned towards Kaldur, and away from the screen and the techs, and folded his arms behind his back as he stood at attention.  “It appears an unknown energy source, or explosion, triggered a proximity alarm a two miles down the shore from the base.”

Kaldur hummed as he looked at the large screens of the control room.  Drinking in all the information before him.

“It could be an attack, sir.”  The officer continued.

“That does not seem likely,” Kaldur countered.  “Our enemies would likely choose a more direct attack.  Nor would they have given their location away intentionally so far away if they were sneaking in.”  He observed as he crossed his arms in thought.  Everything about what was happening was odd.  “Still, it is best we treat this as a possible threat.  Send a group of men to investigate with weapons set to stun.”

“Already done, sir.” The officer informed with a quick nod.

Live video from a surveillance drone popped up in the corner of the large screens.  There was a thick smoke, likely from foliage that had caught fire from the explosion, covering most of the rocky beach landscape of the island.  It made to hard to make much of anything out. The drone flew up higher away, to survey the area better.

“Then inform them I will be joining them shortly, and keep me informed of any new developments..”  Kaldur returned, turning sharply to the officer.  He carefully raised his helmet over his head, as the Black Manta armor he was wear hissed and slide into place.  “I want to insure everything is fine before our guests arrive.”

“Of course, sir.”  The officer returned with a quick nod.

Kaldur turned and quickly left the control room.  He motioned for three other manta guards to join him before taking down the halls.  They followed without question, quickly following into step behind him.

In a matter of minutes they were outside the main operation building of the base.  Teams of men and other personnel were still scrambling around the base.  No doubt preparing for a possible attack.  A vehicle almost instantly pulled up infront for them.

Jumping in, Kaldur quickly ordered for the driver to follow after the team deployed earlier.  The driver nodded simply as the other men piled in.  He throw the vehicle in drive and tore off down the loose terrain of the base without a word.  Kaldur turned to the men, quickly instructing them to set their weapons to stun, there was too much unknown about the situation to risk starting an unnecessary event.  All the men nodded.

Within five minutes, the group slowed stop next to another discarded vehicle from the away team.  Two men in manta armor are waiting for them some yards away at the start of the rocks.  Kaldur is sure they were sent back by the leader to greet him once they had word he was coming to join them.  Kaldur easily jumped out of the vehicle and ran to join the two men.

“Anything to report?”  He asked, his voice deeper, mechanical through his helmet’s speaker.  

“A few small fires covered most of the area in smoke.  No sign of anyone sneaking around towards the base.”  One guard informed as the others raced to join up with Kaldur.  “The group has held off advancing until your arrival.”

“Very well,”  Kaldur nodded.  “We will advance together then.”

He glanced out over the rocky landscape of the beach side.  Men were carefully positioned behind tall dark rocks, their weapons at the ready.  The sound of waves crashing and slamming against rock face almost washed out the soft sounds of fire crackling.  The vial of dark smoke billowed and obscured the sight of anything behind it.

The Atlantean quickly moved to join the men behind the rocks.  Crouching out of sight, next to the group's leader who was just barely peaking out behind the rocks.

“On my signal,” Kaldur informed.

He turned towards the sound of the sea.  He reached back for his water-bearers, pulling them easily out from his suit.  With a gentle calming breath, the closed his eyes briefly to collect his focus on the water.  Opening his eyes under the mask, he conjured up a tall wave, pulling it over the rocks and the surrounding area.  With a quick motion down, the wave dropped dosing everything in water.

“Now!” Kaldur commanded.

The men sprang from their spots behind the rocks.  Slowly advancing with their weapons pressed close to their armor.  Carefully surveying every bit of the land around them, turning quickly to every possible hiding spot.

Kaldur walked over the uneven landscape behind them. Glancing around for signs of anything that could have explained the explosion, or an energy signature.  But he doesn’t see much of anything, nor did his scanners pick up much that made sense.

“Over here!”  A guard called with a waving in his position, before kneeling down.

Two other guards rushed over to assist.  One keeping their gun loosely trained on whatever, while the other lowered his and move to help the first guard.  The two were mostly out of sight, before the moved to lift something.  The third guard moved to pick something up from the ground.

Kaldur jogged over.  He stopped as his men dragged the body of a man in a dark kevlar looking uniform.  A blue symbol of bird on his chest, and, from what Kaldur could see as his head hung limply down, a mask on his face that completely covered his eyes.  His black hair dripped with water, and legs limply dragging behind him, as the guards pulled him by his arms. towards Kaldur.  But aside from being unconscious, he appeared to have no inquires.

“A Leaguer?”  One of the guards asked.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at the man.  “Possibly,”  He said levelly as he stared down at the man.  “I have never seen him before and have no idea who he is.  However, the League is not above having covert teams.”  He continued, huffing at the memory as he squatted down to examine the man.  

He lifted the chin slightly, and frowned at the man.  He was  _ young _ .  Not young enough to not be in the League, but if Kaldur had to guess he would assume very early twenties. Other than that his face supplied no clues as to  _ who _ the man was.  Kaldur stopped, dropping the man's chin, and his head limply fell back down.

“Take him to the medical bay.”  Kaldur instructed.  “He could be a lost Leaguer, unaware of his bounds or that he’s crossed over to our territory.  Or he could be a solo act of some kind.  Either way, it is best not to endanger our delicate treaty with the League.  See that he is treated for any injuries and cared for until I am able to question him.”

“Yes sir,” The two guards returned before the continued dragging the man away.  

The third guard followed behind him silently.  Passing Kaldur without a word.  The Atlantean did not miss the two metal eskrima stick in the guard's hand.

Yet before he could say anything, his helmet chimed with an incoming radio transmission.  “Go ahead,” He instructed as he pressed the com link on his helmet.

“You’re guests just radioed, sir.”  The voice of a tech informed flatley.  “They are about ten minutes out.”

“Excellent,”  Kaldur said, feeling the smile pull at his lips.

Finally some good news amidst all the chaos.  Something to take his mind of the mysterious man passed on his beach for just a moment.  Not to mention reasonable enforcement if needed. And if Kaldur was lucky, the man would be passed out for a few hours, giving him time think other less pressing things. 

“Tell them I will meet them at the pier, and I look forward to their arrival.” He continued into the com.

He turned back to the rest of the men who were standing around.  A few glancing among themselves as they watched the man be dragged off, while other continued to survey the area.  Sweeping for any other unconscious personal.

Kaldur instructed a handful of guards to stay behind and survey the area.  To keep a watchful eye out from anyone else, and see if they could find any evidence, both on land and in the water, as to what happened before he sent a team of techs.  He ordered the rest to return to the base with him and get the base off high alert before his guests arrive.

Everyone nodded and took to their orders easily.  

Kaldur made his way back to the vehicles.  The three guards had managed to secure the man to the back of one.  The noticed his approach and seemed to wait for him to ride back with him.  Kaldur gave them a quick thanks before he nodded from them to head back to the base.

The whole ride back he found himself peering at the unconscious man.  There was something about him that Kaldur couldn’t shake.

Something oddly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Likely be updating with the next chapter next weekend. I will see you then.


	3. Tried to Wash You Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I might save the idea behind this fic for the next chapter, cause it might become just a little bit more obvious in this one, and I don't want to give too much away just yet. But I'm pretty sure most people will figure out what I'm shooting for before I even open my mouth.
> 
> But, just as a working, this story will jump POV's. Each chapter will be told from a different character 3rd person POV. Mostly because it allows me to tell the story a bit easier from the different prospective. It is slightly different for me to do, usually I stick to one POV, or alternate between on or two, so bare with me.
> 
> Anyway, hope you Enjoy this chapter.

“Of course, we’ll be there soon.”  Artemis returned flatly.  

She sighed as she pulled her finger away from her earpiece as the other end of line crackled to a close.  Leaving her with the the soft rumbles of the Super Cycle to fill in her ears.  She frowned slightly to herself, mostly because the radio operator refused to patch her through to Kaldur and she was already in a mood.  She gently readjusted the Super Cycles course.

“Reach Kaldur?”  Wally’s voice sounded over the passing wind and rumbles.

Artemis glanced down at the speedster who was lounging in the front part of the cycle.  The wide smile on his face fell when he saw her, melting into something of a frown as Artemis shook her head.

“There was a situation at the base,” Artemis informed flatley.  “He was away with a team of manta soldiers and unable to receive outside radio transmissions, according to protocol.”  Wally hummed lightly, the corners of his mouth pulling up just slightly at her annoyance.  “He’ll meet us at the pier when we arrive.”

The speedster nodded up at her.  Carefully twisting himself to rest his arms on the red metal of the cycle and peer up at her.  Watching her like he always seemed to do whenever he knew she was in a mood.

“What do you think happened?”  Wally asked after a moment.  Completely ruining the nice silence.

“Does it matter?”  Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.  

Wally shrugged in response.  He still looked at her like he was waiting for her to play along and guess.

Artemis doesn’t want to, however.  She was pretty sure it was just a triggered perimeter alarm, set off by some animal.  Or maybe a lost boat that stumbled upon land without realizing.  It’s not even worth a guess.  Kaldur would have called for backup, or demanded to know how soon they could arrive to help if it was something serious.

“Come on, babe, just guess.”  Wally complained after a moment with smile.  “The wilder the better, if you ask me.”

“I’m not gonna play your little game, Wally,”  She snapped in return.  

Artemis pulled her eyes away from Wally.  Looking over the passing waters and approaching island, trying to focus on her steering of the Super Cycle.  Hoping the speedster would just leave her alone for a moment.

“Fine, just trying to make conversation.”  Wally exclaimed holding up his arms.

Artemis sighed after a moment.  She glared down at Wally, for always somehow managed to know just how to get to her.  “Sorry, it’s just…”

“One of those days,”  Wally supplied easily.  “Yeah, I know the feeling.”  The speedster glanced away from her, looking over the passing ocean, with clear sadness on his face as he did so.  “I had a dream last night he called, and we just talked about stupid stuff.”  Wally informed looking back at her.   

Looking at her with a silent question for her reasoning for her mood.  There is no harm in telling him.  Even if he did blabber it would just be to the team, and everyone on the team had days.

She relaxed her shoulders.  “I realized he would be turning twenty-one this year, just out of the blue”  She explained looking down at the handlebars of the Super Cycle.  “And I half expected him to just crawl through the apartment window right then with a case of beer or something.”

Wally’s lips pulled up, and Artemis knew he was just picturing it.  Dick stumbling in through the window tipsy and excited, and demanding they go out.  Because it just feels like something that would happen, and it’s a decently funny image if it could still happen.  

But the cold reality is it can’t.  Robin died.  He wasn’t going to get to turn twenty-one or crawl through their apartment window a little bit tipsy with beer like an idiot.  He wasn't ever coming back.

“Manta Base insight,”  Artemis informed sharply, pulling sharply away from the sadness.  “Inbound, two minutes.”

Wally turned around quickly in his seat.  His demeanor changing almost instantly as he did do.  No doubt not wishing to linger in their moment for not much longer before seeing Kaldur.

* * *

Kaldur was standing on the pier waiting for them as the Super Cycle touched down.  His Black Manta helmet tucked under his left arm as he watched.   He was smiling warming at them as Wally sprang out of his seat and Artemis followed suit, just before the Super Cycle curled back up into Sphere.

Wally shot a head to greet the Atlantean with a wide grin and a mile per minute sentence of how long it’s been since they’ve seen him as they clasped hands.  Kaldur’s smile brightened at the speedster as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Friends, it is good to see you.”  Kaldur greeted as Artemis neared.  He pulled away from Wally to take the half hug Artemis gave him in greeting.  “It has been far too long.”

“You’re tell us.”  Artemis said.  “We missed you at the July 4th party and Thanksgiving dinner, and every birthday party from then till now.”  She listed off on her fingers with a light chuckle as she smiled at the Atlantean.  “M’gann just might start throwing parties here if you keep not showing up.”

Sphere rolled up and around them.  Happily beeping in greeting, before stopping by Kaldur.  The Atlantean hummed lightly, patting Sphere lightly with his hand.  

“Has it really been that long?”  Kaldur asked with a warm grin, turning to look between Artemis and Wally.  Both of him nodded.  “I must admit, The Manta Organization has been keeping me rather busy as of late, among other things.”  He turned to lead the two other heroes off the pier and into the base.  “I’m sure we will have much to discuss.”

Kaldur lead they off the large wood pier towards the large land base.  A pair of Manta guard were standing posted at the end, standing at attention as  the three of them neared, and fell in step behind the group, once Sphere rolled away to go wherever she wished.  Kaldur started explaining some of the new additions that had been made to the base since the last time anyone on the team was there.

Artemis glanced around the base as they walked.  There was still a tension in the air, a far larger presence of black armor guards standing and moving around.  Far less children and families running around than in previous times when Artemis had visited the base.  

She glanced over at Wally, finding him peering at her.  Something of a pout of his lips.  Artemis rolled her eyes at him, before she turned her attention back to what Kaldur was something.  Which was something about a new market center for residence to sell whatever they wished, within certain bounds of course.

“Yeah, sure that’s great, Kal,”  Wally started sudden, as he picked up his pace to walk beside Kaldur.  Putting an arm around him, Wally pulled the other male in close.  “What was the whole situation you had before we arrived.  Artemis and I were exchanging guesses.”

“No, we were not.”  Artemis snapped sharply, flicking Wally quickly in the back of the head.  She grinned at Wally’s sharp “ow” and quick glare in her direction as he rubbed the back of his head.  “I didn’t want to play, but you know Wally.”

Kaldur just seemed to chuckle at the two, moving slightly in his walk, to all Artemis to join in beside him.  “I do not think either of your could have correctly guessed was triggered the alarm.”  Kaldur started with a half smile.

Wally leaned over sharply, waiting for Kaldur to give more.  When the Atlantean didn’t immediately give an answer in the five seconds Wally apparently wanted, he groaned.  “So, what was it?”

“It is still somewhat unclear what happened.”  Kaldur started to explain.  “Our scanners picked up an odd energy signal, then there was explosion, both of which triggered alarms.  But the question is what we found, it’s  _ who _ we found.”  Kaldur continued, pausing for a moment, lowering his voice so just the three of them could hear.  “The man was unconscious when we discovered him, but that is not what concerns me.”

“Then what does?”  Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.  

Because surely an unconscious man turning up near in explosion was no doubt concerning.

“His attire.”  Kaldur informed with something of a sign.  “He wore a mask, and most of his...costume was made of kevlar.  However, I did not recognize him as anyone form the League's newer recruits.”

“Vigalitte?”  Wally asked.  

“Or assassin.”  Artemis countered.  

Yet both alternatives seemed odd.  A Virgalitte out here?  They would have to be on the League with something to be this far out from a city.  Or a masked assassin knocked themselves out with an explosive?  Seemed even more unlikely, but most organizations had splintered off into small...more desperate groups.  Still to go after Aqualad, one would no doubt send their best.  

“It is hard to say, without questioning him.”  Kaldur said with a nod. “He could quiet honestly be any of the three.”  

The three glanced between each the for a moment.  Their silence swarming with questioned.  How the man get so close to the base without triggering an alarm further out.  What exact caused an explosion.  Who he really was.  And if he was part of the League in any sort of form what did that mean for the delicate balance in place between the two parties.

“He’s been taken to the med bay to be assessed for injuries and cared for.”  Kaldur informed after a moment with a sigh.  “If he is a Leaguer, he could not say he wasn’t looked out for before being returned.”

Artemis nodded with a small hum.  “I’m sure I could get Jade to look into possible leads if he is some kind of assassin.”  She added.

Kaldur gave a small nod at hum, as he brought a hand up to his chin.  “However, I feel like I must say there is something...familiar about him.” 

“Familiar?”  Wally questioned oddly.  He crossed his arms as he raced in front of Kaldur and stopped.  “What that suppose to mean?”

“I am unsure myself on that as well.”  Kaldur returned.  Then he sighed again, but a warm expression blossomed on his face.  “Even talk of this.  I believe we have more than enough to catch up.  Surely you are hungry for your journey here.”

“Of course I am,”  Wally brightened instantly at the mentions of food.  “The in flight snacks were terrible.”

“ _ You _ packed them Wally,”  Artemis snapped sharply. “You can only blame yourself.”

Kaldur laughed loudly at the two of them.  He rested a hand on both Artemis’ and Wally’s shoulder, smiling down at them widely.

“Let us go eat then.”  He grinned out warmly.  He turned and started walking towards the main building of the base.  “I am sure there will be quite the spread.”

Wally shot a head quickly with a small call ‘race you guys there’.  Artemis shook her head as she walked up to Kaldur’s side.  She exchanged quick glances for a moment before they both breathed a laugh and followed after at a walking pace.  Artemis started telling Kaldur about all the little thing that happened to members of the team since the last time he saw them.

It was more than nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and one more thing, everyone is pretty much based off their Season 2 designs. I'll plan to explain difference if they arise, but for right now, I haven't gotten around to it explain appearances much. (At least not where I didn't feel it was needed).
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next week.


	4. Songbird With a Brand New Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh...Irma is heading my way, so I want to get a chapter of this up before...well everything. I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose power at some point this weekend (probably Sunday cause that is when it suppose to be the worse for my area). Not sure how long it will before I get it back and can start writing on my computer/posting again.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone hasn't notices, this is kind of a version of a Justice Lords!Young Justice fic. So yeah!

The first thing Nightwing realized as he came to was his whole body was sore.  And not in the usual bad guys got a few good hits in kind of way.  Or in the other usual one of some super strong villain decided to use him for throwing practice kind of hurt he was also used to.  No he was sore all over, like he did every exercise imaginable in training way more times then necessary and then was thrown around a few times.  

The ache was deep in almost every single one of his muscles.  But that was it.  Nothing painful enough to be a sprain or broken bone.  Which Nightwing figured was more than amazing.  Or at least for now, he had really tried moving yet.

The second thing he realized was he’s lying down on a bed.  Soft enough to be comfortable, but firm enough to offer way too much support.   _ Hospital bed, _ his mind supplied after a moment. 

A few sounds around him seem to compliment the thought.  The small beep and hiss of a machine next to him.  An ever so soft drip on an IV.  Along with the sound of someone rummaging with some things on a table in the direction of his feet.  The smell of high quality disinfectant.

Slowly he moved on his arms. Realizing for a moment, his missing a glove.   As from the soreness, there isn’t any pain, or resistance as he gently moved his arm across the bed.  His wrist hit the the beds railing, and his fingers lightly brushed around the end.  Nothing seemed to holding his arms down to the bed from what he could feel.  He slowly pulled his arm back to his body till it brushed his thigh.  

He wasn’t surprised to find his eskrima sticks missing.  The empty holster for them, however, was.  And he feel the compartments of his utility belt still in place as well.  He finds it something of a comfort to feel it there.

Carefully he moved a part of his face, doing his best to make it look like twitch if anyone was watching.  The familiar feel of his domino mask still on his face, is another relief.  Dick Grayson was still a secret.

He did the same thing he did with his arms with his legs.  Finding them free of restraints as well.  

Slowly he cracked up his eyes, just enough so he could see without causing the lenses to shift too much. 

The light of the room didn’t immediately blind him as he glanced around.  It appeared to be a hospital room.  A rather smaller than normal one, but simple white walls, plain color cabinets, a single door with a window that looked out to the hallway.  A man in a long white jacket was standing in the corner, fiddling with a clipboard and a few things on a table.  His back completely turned away from Nightwing.

There isn’t anyone else there.  Which is... _ odd _ .  Surely if he wound up in a hospital...wherever he was, he was still a little fuzzy on what happened to land him in a hospital,  _ someone _ would show up.  Or at least be sitting there waiting for him to come to and take him elsewhere or made sure he checked out right.  Maybe scolded him lightly depending on who it was.

But there is no one.  Nightwing couldn’t even see a chair as he turned his head ever so slightly around to drink in everything about the room.

After a few moments, the doctor turned and left.  Tucking the clipboard in a holder by the door before leaving.  He pushed out the door, muttering something to himself as he did so.  Nightwing watch carefully as he door to the hallway and the doctor moved through it.

The sight the greeted him was not one he wanted.  Someone dressed in Black Manta armor guarding his door.  A heavy duty weapon in hand as they stood around.  They turned to peer inside the glass of their helmet visor hide whatever expression they might of had.  The door clicked closed, and the guard seemed to look away.  The shoulder of second guard appearing through the line of sight of the window is not a surprise.

Nightwing needed to go.  None of this was good.  

He snapped open his eyes, and sat up on the bed quickly.  He sprang over the railing of the hospital bed.  Thankfully adrenaline was pumping through him now, and his soreness was at the back of his mind, and he didn’t fall flat on his face.  

Ducking behind the bed, he pulled the single IV out of his hand, hissing at the slight bite it gave him.  He pulled off the small heart monitor on clasped around his middle finger.  He wasn’t sure he should count himself lucky for not being hooked up to more machines.  He turned on the balls of his feet, peaking of the bed, to find the guards staring straight ahead, their head bobbing just so like they were talking.  

Nightwing quickly moved towards the table where the doctor had been moments prior.  Finding nothing but a few vials filled with blood, probably his, a few small glass bottles morphine and a select few vitamins.  Oh, and his missing glove, which he quickly put back on.  But other than that, nothing that actually seemed harmful to him.

“Hey, where’d he go?”  Came a muffled question from the other side of the door.  No doubt one of the guards looked over.

Nightwing cursed.  He quickly climbed onto the table, cramming himself behind the view of the boring cabinets as the door clicked open.

Two sets of hurried sets of feet hurried in.  One of the guards cursed slightly as they entered.  Nightwing carefully reaching into one of the pockets of his belt.  He easily pulled out a smoke and flash pelt from his belt.  He eased into an attack position as one of the guards rounded the hospital bed, discovering his discard IV and finger clamp.

“I told you we should have used an inhibitor collar.”  The guard on the other side of the bed hissed.

“Ah that’s so cute that you think that will work on me,”  Nightwing beamed out, alerting the two guards to his presences.

But before they can do anything, he throws down the two pelts.  The room fills with smoke instantly, and the flash stunned both guards.  Nightwing tackled the guard closed to him.  Spring to his feet easily, he used the bed as leverage to flip over and kick the other guard in the face.  He threw two quick punches, and gave good knee to the head before kicking the bed towards the first guard.  There was grunt as the bed made contact.  

Nightwing rounded bed, nailing the first guard with a punch to the helmet, causing the glass to crack.  He spun and kicked the man in the ribs.  In one fluid motion he pulled his taser out of his belt and jammed it into the guard's neck.  The man groaned at the electricity coursing through him, before collapsing.

Quickly, Nightwing ran to the door, and yanked it open.  He bolted down the hall, randomly selecting a direction to just run and find somewhere to hide to figure out something that was more of a plan.  There were a few calls behind him, from other Manta guards they were standing around, ordering him to stop.

Nightwing made reasonably quick work of them.  He knocked them down enough to just keep moving before backup arrived.  

A few doctors and nurses gave shrieks of surprise at his presences.  Or maybe more so the guards he battered back into walls before he ran off again, ducking away from shots fired at him.  Nightwing could pay them much attention.

An alarm blared loudly above him, with lights flashing in the hallways.

“Well that’s just great.”  Nightwing muttered to himself as he turned sharply down a hallway.  

Most of the guards on his tail missed the turn, or slid to a halt too late to follow.  Nightwing might have chuckled at them if he wasn’t just randomly running around.  He needed to find someway out of there, or at least some place where he could hide and figure out what to do.

A group of guards suddenly rounded the corner of the opposite of the hallway he was running.  They stopped, holding up their gun to take aim.  Nightwing cursed again.  The grip of his boots giving slightly at his sharp change of direction and he pushed open a door.

To his luck, it’s a snack room of sorts, vending machines, a microwave, with a few coffee machines, tables, a TV, and another door..  Along with like two people in there that stare at him in shook.  He gave them a small wave, before pulling a table and shoving it towards the first door.  It wouldn’t be much of an obstacle for the guard for long, but it would be enough for Nightwing to sprint across the room to the other door.

He was out as the first guards fumbled in.  Nightwing tore down the next hallway.  Every guard he encountered a quick take down.

For once the hallway he took let to a set of elevators.  A set of stairs not too far away either.  Perfect!

Nightwing slide to a stop at the elevators.  He hurriedly pressed the down button a few times. As the shouts of the guards grew closer, Nightwing bolted for the stairs.  He hurriedly dropped three smoke pelts.  Two at the door and one over the edge of the railing.  

He reached in his belt and pulled out a grappling hook.  Leaning over the railing, he fired up to the ceiling of the staircase.  He flicked a switch as he jumped over the railing, quickly ascending up.  He pulled an old pair of heavy duty tweezers from his belt. He tossed them against the railing, so it bounced off the metal is it descended town.  In all the confusion and smoke, it would hopefully sound like he was jumping down level from level.

The ride up isn’t long.  Maybe five or six levels till he got to the top.  He carefully dangled for a few moments.  Listening to the guards as they barrelled through the stairwell door, and their sharp calls that he was descending down the stairs, rather rapidly.  He stilled himself as they all hurried down the stairs in a thunderous storm of metal footsteps.

After a moment of listening to them descend, Nightwing carefully started swing.  Getting enough momentum to reach the top landing of the staircase.  He quickly released the grapple, and flipped to a soft landing at the top.

He quickly moved to the edge of the railing.  He leaned over, as the smoke was started to clear ever so slightly, and the steps are still thundering down.  He grabbed a small explosive from his belt, activating it, and dropping it down between the wells.

The beeping quickened as it descended in the air.  Nightwing braced himself for the boom, which will small, still shook through the walls of the small space some.  There didn’t seem to be any more thundering footsteps after.

Nightwing took a breath of relief for a moment.  He still needed to move, but for the moment he could get his bearings and catch his breath.  

With a flick of his wrist he pulled of his hologram computer, seeing if he could grab anything useful before running out blind again.  Or maybe radio someone for assistance before running.

“Santa Prisca?!”  His whispered in shock as he looked at the GPS of where he was.  The little blinker of his location, show him on the coast of the island.  “How the hell did I get to Santa Prisca, I was in...Bludhaven...right?”  Nightwing thought allowed, and his head is still fuzz on everything that happen, it’s just a lot of white at the moment.

“And since when was this building there?”  He questioned allowed again.  If he remember correctly Santa Prisca had like nothing but an exploded warehouse.  He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his noses.  “I should call the watchtower…”  he muttered to himself.

That was when he heard it.  The sound of footsteps that were too fast for a normal human behind to be making.  The familiar whoosh of a speedster racing around below him.  Nightwing looked up, but there already was a yellow blur racing towards him.

Then he’s slammed against the wall, before he can move to face them.  The breath was sharply knocked out of his lungs, as gravity pulled him back to the ground.   Nightwing barely caught himself on his hands and knees.  He coughed for air as he turned to look at the speedster that no doubt hit him.

His eyes widened at the familiar sight of yellow and red, with a lightening bolt on the chest.  Windblown red hair, that is just a slightly different shades the Bart’s.  And the familiar face of his best friend glaring down at him darkly.  

“Wally?”  Nightwing wheezed out in confusion, as he tried to get to his feet.  However suddenly the soreness is back front and center.

“It’s Kid Flash,”  Wally growled out venomously.

The last thing Nightwing saw was a red fist heading for his face at the speed of sound before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I will see you all...when I can see you all...


	5. Ghost and Devils Come a-Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Irma's past, where I live got really, really lucky with how Irma hit. I've been without power for the past week (we just got it back Friday afternoon). Only now our AC is broken...so I've been spending the nights at my Aunt's hour and haven't gotten to writing late into the night like a planned once power came back up. Mostly because I was just exhausted.
> 
> Anyway, this is like the longest chapter I think I've rewritten so far (mostly because I rewrote it and added a whole other part).

Wally glared down at the limp figure of man on the ground.

The speedster could already tell his limbs were too limp for him to be faking being unconscious at  _ all _ .  A punch at the speed of sound could knock out just about everyone when thrown even slightly wrong.  Yet, there was something about the man that made Wally not want to assume.  Like the guy might just kick him in the skull if he wasn’t careful.  

He frowned as he looked over the man.

Fairer skin, black hair, square jaw with some lingering youth in his face.  His outfit is clearly kelar that is strategically thicker and bulkier around more vital areas of the body, but it was still thin.  Surely allowing for the maximum about of movement. A bright blue bird symbol plaster on his check proudly.  

There was a  tactical utility belt on his waist, no doubt where he got the explosion that rocked the stairwell moments earlier when Wally first entered, and shoved Artemis and Kaldur back. The wristband on his left glove was slightly thicker than one on is right, but only just so.  It likely stores the circuitry for the holo-computer he had up before Wally shoved him into the wall, with perhaps more rage than he originally felt.

Wally didn’t recognized him one bit.  Which was too be expected, if Kaldur didn’t recognized him, Wally had doubted he would.  But the man’s outfit reminded him of  _ something _ . 

He just couldn’t place what exactly.

It almost felt like twenty little things adding up to something he can’t pinpoint, when it feels like he should be able to.  And Wally wasn’t always the fastest at connecting the dots sometimes.  Which made the whole thing ten times more... _ annoying _ .

Wally continued to stare down at the man.  He felt his frowned grow as their brief interaction coiled in his head.  

The man knew his name.  Called him ‘Wally’ in a haze of confusion, shock, and familiarity as he had tried to get to his feet.  Like he didn’t quiet believe the speedster shoved him into a wall, or that he was even standing right in front of him as he scrambled around.  Sluggish and slow from being shoved into a wall, but still hurried.  In no way trying to get his feet under himself to attack, just to stand up.  Like he wasn’t a threat.  Like they were friends.

Like _ Robin _ when he had gotten tossed around too much.

But Wally had socked him in the face.  The confusion, the shock, the familiarity melted away into limpness as he flopped against the floor.  And that had been that.

Leaving Wally to wonder just  _ how _ the man knew his name.  Why he sounded like they were friends,  _ good  _ friends.  Because if the man was with the league, and even if Uncle Barry had told him Wally’s name, he couldn’t have said it like  _ that. _

“ _ WALLY!” _ Kaldur’s voice demanded over the com link sharply. Panic fraying just at the edges of his voice.  “ _ Respond.” _

“Uh, yeah, here.”  Wally hurriedly, pressing his finger to the com in his ear.  “I’m fine.”

A sign of relief came over the com from both Kaldur and Artemis.  Wally half wondered they how long they had been trying to get him to respond to their calls, knowing he was too far ahead to help.  He had even noticed, and he glared down at the man on the floor in response.

“ _ Do you know how long we’ve been calling Wally?” _ Artemis growled.

“Sorry,”  Wally apologized sheepishly.  “I got lost in thought.”

Artemis gave a short huff over the coms.  She made a sounds like she was going to say something.  Only Kaldur beat her too it.  “ _ Our escaped mystery patient?” _

“Unconscious.  Don’t think he’ll be waking up for a bit.” Wally informed easily.  He spared the man a glanced, before moving to look over the railing of the stairs.  “We’re at the top of the stairwell.”

“ _ On our way. _ ”  Kaldur confirmed and the line went dead.

Leaving Wally, once again, with the unconscious man.  

Scrunching his lips together, Wally pulled away from the stair railing and moved towards the man.  Carefully still, just incase this man wakes up sooner than expected.  He notched the man with his foot for moment, before determining it safe to squat down behind him.  

Wally rummaged through the compartments of the man’s belt.  Not finding much more than a few smoke pelts and small explosives in the few pocket’s he’s checked.  Then he moved to the man’s left glove.  

He pressed the button on the wristband that brought up the holo screen.  It pulled up the same screen his had looking at before Wally rounded the corner.  It’s a map of the island, a basic geological one, with a little blinking dot where he as on screen.  Wally ignores how much the damn thing reminds him of Robin’s old holo-computer.  Off to the side, in a little pop up screen, there was distress call programmed to be sent to over an array of League’s frequencies, mainly the Watchtower, however.  Only it hadn’t been sent.

Growling, Wally yanked the glove off the man’s hand.  He dropped the man’s hand and stepped back quickly, glaring down at the screen that was still up.  He sharply pressed the button to turn the screen off again.

The message hadn’t been sent.  They were still in the clear for the moment.  Still left a lot up in the air.

Two sets of hurried footsteps echoed loudly in approach.  Wally turned to find Artemis and Kaldur sprinting up the stairs.  Artemis with an arrow against the bow, ready to be pulled back and fired when necessary.  Kaldur following behind in his full Manta arm and water-bearers ready with two blades of water.  They don’t visible relax at the sight of Wally.

“He tried to send out a distress call.”  Wally informed tossing the man’s glove at Kaldur, who caught it easily.  “A few League frequencies, but the Watchtower mostly.  Reached him before he could press send.”

“So a leaguer then,”  Artemis observed as she walked towards the unconscious man, glaring down at him venomously.

“It appears so.”  Kaldur hummed.  “But I still wish to ask him a few questions.”

* * *

“I’m telling you, Artemis, he  _ knew  _ my name.”  Wally stated, slightly exasperated.

He leaned against the table of the small, dark, observation room he and Artemis were in.  He kept his eyes straight ahead.  Looking out the glass as Kaldur coolly sat in the interrogation room  in front of the masked man restrained,  _ tightly, _ to the chair he was in, his head limply hanging.

“A lot of people know you name, KF,”  Artemis countered loosely as she examined some of the items of the man’s belt.  

It had been taken off and placed on the table in the room they were in behind the glass. Along with his gloves and two eskrima sticks that were discovered when he was first found.  The man’s boots were checked, but left on when it was discovered there wasn’t anything in them.  Artemis had taken the duty upon herself to examine every little thing she could carefully.

“My  _ name  _ name, babe,”  Wally clarified.  “He called me ‘Wally’.”

“You know your Uncle is still a League member right?”  Artemis countered again, leaning into the edges of Wally’s vision with a raised eyebrow.  “You are both kind of like to run your mouth.”

“It wasn’t like that, Artemis.”  Wally stated defensively, turning to the female archer.  “It was like he knew me personally.  Like we were actually friends.”

“Yet, you have no idea, who he is,”  Artemis sighed out.

Wally turned to her with a pouting expression.  Only to find the archer wasn’t paying attention.  Rather examining the man’s holo-computer glove carefully.  Glancing at inside and out, and feeling the fabric softly.  Wally figured it wasn’t worth the argument.

Suddenly a groan sounded.  Wally turned sharply back to the window into the interrogation room at the sound.  He could see the man moving slightly, admitting another soft groan as he twisted his neck slightly, and moving to work his jaw. No doubt assessing the damage done to him.  His head was still kept down however.

“How are you feeling?”  Kaldur asked flatly after a moment.

The man’s head shoot straight up at the sounds of Kaldur’s voice.  There was a look of confusion at his face, and the white lenses of his mask were almost comically wide.  For a moment he glanced around the interrogation room, before turning back to Kaldur and seeming to raise an eyebrow under his mask.

“Like car ran over me repeatedly, and I got socked in the face at the speed of sound.”  The man answered oddly.  Again like he was confused, but playing along with something  The cuffs rattled against the chair as he moved to lift his arms.  “Oh and I’m restrained to a chair, that...just  _ whelming _ .”  

Wally stiffened at the term.  His eyes widening in shock as a coldness washed over him. He pushed off the table and took quick steps towards the glass. Kaldur when rigid as well almost instantly.  However he kept his composure well.

The cuffs rattled slightly, and the man visibly seemed to wiggling his arms.  Testing the amount room he had in the cuffs, no doubt.  There’s another set of rattling metal, and the man quickly looked down at his feet, before looking back up at Kaldur in complete shock.  Then he glared sharply in a way that rivaled what was once the Batglare. 

“Why am I  _ restrained  _ to a chair?”  The man asked.  Despite the slight bite in his voice, it sounded like it was an honest question.  “What is going on?”

“I’ll be asking the questions,” Kaldur informed coldly.

The man’s white lenses narrowed slightly more. “It wasn’t like the dis wasn’t already being laid on the aster today.”  The man grumbled, more to himself than anything else.

The heavy slap of metal armor hitting skin hit Wally’s ears before he even realized what had happened.  But when his brain catch up, he realized Kaldur had stood from his seat and punched the man in one fluid motion.  Quicker than even Wally felt he could.  

The speedster turned back to Artemis, to find her blinking at the window in shock.  Glove still in her hands  She gave Wally a brief look, before glancing back in Kaldur’s form.  She took steps to join Wally in front of the mirror.

The man seemed dazed for a moment before he spat off to the side.  He gave Kaldur another glare.

“I would advise you not to use such words.”  Kaldur spat out darkly as he continued to lean over the man.

For a moment the man blinked in surprise, and confusion.  His brow visible pulling together.  Like he was trying to figure out what Kaldur was talking about.  Only the Atlantean gave him little time to figure it out.

“What is your name?”  Kaldur asked simply in a firm tone as he returned to his seat.

The man raised an eyebrow at him.  Almost like he was surprised Kaldur didn’t know he was.  “ _ Seriously _ ,”  The man asked.  “Kal come on.”

Wally blinked at the man’s words.  Mostly because there was similar familiarity in his tone as when said Wally’s name.  Only this time he sound more outraged and frustrated than shocked and confused.  Like he was annoyed Kaldur was asking him that of all things.

“Your name?”  Kaldur asked again in a growl.

“You  _ know _ my name, Kaldur.”  The man returned sharply.

“I assure you I do not.”  Kaldur returned.

“What the  _ hell _ is going on?”  The man’s question was more of a demand.  “As fun and exciting as this is, the last thing I remember is being in Bludhaven.  How did I get to Santa Prisca, in hospital that’s never been there before, surrounded by Manta guards, and playing out an interrogate simulation with you while you’re wearing  _ that _ armor?”

“Your name?”

“We were on the same team, it’s not whelming that you keep asking that question.”  the man growled out.

Kaldur threw his fist into the man’s stomach.   _ Hard _ .  Eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.  Wally watched as the man’s breath was audibly knocked out of him as he doubled over.  A pained groan as Kaldur pulled his arm away. 

“I warned you about using those words.”  Kaldur spat out coldly as the man coughed and struggled to catch his breath.

He groaned as he straightened back up in the chair.  He leaned back, painfully panting as he put his head back.  The man sucked a breath through his teeth after a moment as he turned to look at Kaldur, who was glaring down at him.  The man returned it tenfold, and his lips formed something of thin lined frown.

“Your name.  I will not ask again.”  Kaldur stated firmly.

“Nightwing,”  The man spat out sourly  “ _ Real fucking  _ whelmed to meet you, Kaldur.”  Something of smirk graced his lips as turned to look up at the Atlantean.  Almost like he figured out what was causing Kaldur to throw the punches, and he was going to lay heavily on the button.

Kaldur dark growl grew into a sharp cry of anger.  Wally moved quickly, bolting through the door.  He yanked Kaldur back seconds before his fist was going to make contact with the man, Nightwing’s face.  

It wasn’t often Kaldur lost his temper, but it was never pretty when he did.  The last thing they needed was him losing it on a League member.  Especially, before they even learned why he was there. 

“Kaldur, he’s with the League.”  Wally snapped, with a soft shove into one of the walls of the room to remind Kaldur to calm down.

Kaldur to a breath for a moment before his anger seemed to deflate and relaxed enough to be released.  Wally grinned weakly at the older male.  He knew Robin’s little non-words were something the Atlantean found special.  Everyone did, but Kaldur just a little more than the rest.

Wally nodded with a sigh, running a hand through his red hair.  He turned to face Nightwing to give him cheerfully apology like it would just gloss over everything.  However he turned to find Nightwing staring at him with wide white mask lenses.  He almost looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Wally?”  Nightwing asked again.  He almost sounded  _ relieved _ in his mix of shock and confusion.

“Yeah, how do you know that?”  Wally asked frustrated.

“ _ What _ ?  Wally, it’s me.”  Nightwing groaned in shock.  “Nightwing.”  Wally made a face, and Nightwing scuffed loudly in frustration.  “Nightwing...you know, The first Robin... your friend.”

Suddenly the world seemed stop.

Then Artemis fist collided with Nightwing’s forearm, and he winced before he started to fall limp again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> See you next week!


	6. I'm a Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: -doesn't write at all for this fic this week and instead starts two other one-shot fics- Well still got to post something!
> 
> Overall, everything is back to normal where I'm at. Hopefully in the coming weeks I can to some writing after work (if it is not too crazy, my boss is out of town and it could easily go either way). Which makes me excited, cause I got excited about one of my one-shots, and maybe I'll start the companion story I have for this fic soon. It's just angst I won't really cover in the story, but have ideas for...so...yeah.

Dick could feel himself started to come too.  The heavy haze and feel of whatever decently powerful sedative was sharply pumped into his forearm lifted.  His senses and the feeling of his limbs was coming back to him, much slower than his mind seemed to be clearing.

He figured he had been out for a while.  Something that had knocked him out that fast, was more than surely going to keep him down and out for a few hours at  _ least. _  Of course he couldn’t be exactly sure how long he was out.  He wasn’t even sure how long he had been the damn hospital bed before the dis proceeded to get heavier and heavier on his day.  He hadn’t seen much to help him gauge the amount of time that had passed.  For all he knew it could have been days.

He really needed to remember what happened before he woke up in the hospital bed.  But it’s still a bunch of blinding white light and darkness.  And a call from Barbara about assisting the team on...something.

None of which, really explained the situation he was in.

On Santra Prisca, in a sudden hospital with Black Manta guards crawling everywhere.  Kaldur in Black Manta armor glaring down at him in an interrogation room.  And Wally... _ alive. _

None of it made any real sense. 

But he already had a few theories as to what possibly happened.

The first being time travel.  Accidentaly, most likely.  He couldn’t recall crawling into any sort of machine.  Though, he could figure out the how later.

Time travel at least explained Kaldur in the Black Manta armor.  Dick knew Kaldur had vowed never to put the armor back on after they had shattered the Light, and sent the Reach scrambling.  He was visibly relieved at putting on his old uniform the first chance he got.  But that seemed to be all time travel would explain.

The second theory was a psych training simulation.  Something M’gann was likely controlling for the new team members.  Still something designed to failed, which made the climbing amount of dis on aster make a whole lot more sense.

But Nightwing was fuzzy on the objective the mission.  Whatever it was, it seemed odd.  With Kaldur in Black Manta armor, and Wally there.  Not to mention he hadn’t seen any other the other younger members of the team.  Of course, that didn’t mean Tim or Blue Beetle, or anyone else wasn’t three doors down being interrogated.  

The third was an alternate reality of some kind.

As impossible as it sounded, which was perhaps not that impossible given Dick’s life experiences.  Besides there were theories of a multiple realities floating around, and perhaps a case or two of a few visitors from other realities in the leagues database.  It was the only thing that really made everything make sense.

It explained why Wally was still alive.  He simply might just have never stopped ceasing to exist.  And Kaldur in Black Manta armor could be explained by it too.  Maybe it just simply prefered in in this reality, or always wore it.

And it explained why Kaldur, and Wally didn’t recognized him in his Nightwing costume.  Perhaps it was a reality where he never stopped being Robin.  Or worse, he actually became the Batman willingly.  Or maybe Robin simply never existed, and Dick wasn’t sure if he should find that happy or sad, because he knew there was two possible reasons for that happening.

Either way, Dick would confidently bet good money he somehow got tossed in another reality.  It was simply a matter of getting back now.

The haze of the sedative had for the most part lifted.  There was perhaps a lingering heaviness in his sore limbs, but nothing he couldn’t manage with.

Dick could tell his was still in the chair he had been cuffed too.  The cool metal of the cuffs was still there on his bare wrists, and a small twitching of fingers against the arms confirmed it.  It felt safe to assume his feet were likely the same way. 

He was probably in the same interrogation room.  Peeling his eyes open, he found himself staring at his lap through the lenses of his mask, which was something of a relief.  It made it easier to conceal the fact that he was awake.  If anyone was watching him, he didn’t want to alert them just yet.

Carefully he surveyed the room as best he could without moving his head.  Taking information from the very edges of his vision.  It appeared to the the same room, except he didn’t seem to be facing the mirrored glass anymore.  The floor was different in front of him was different from what it had been.

Nightwing needed to figure away out.  The cuffs are a minor issue.  They were done tightly, but he could wiggle out well enough with dislocated thumbs.  And he has spare lock pick under a pad of heavier kevlar on his shoulder.  So that took care of the cuffs on the feet.  It was after that he needed a plan for getting out and finding help.  Or figuring our way to convince Kaldur and or  Wally to assist him in getting home.

Preferably without almost dying, in case this wasn’t some mental simulation.

“I know you’re awake.”  Artemis voice stated suddenly.

Dick stiffened at the sound slightly.  Kicking himself for not noticing there was someone in the room with him.  But then again he was previously heavily sedated, and if anyone was going to somehow managed to successfully sneak up on him, it would be Artemis.  She was from a family of assassins after all.

With frown, Dick pulled his head up to look at the blonde archer.  She was in her green Artemis uniform, so apparently there was no Tigress here, sitting on the edge of a table.  A table, Dick couldn’t help noticing, that had his things on it.  Her green bow was resting to her left, and she was pretending to examine an arrow in her hand.

“I take it you were reason for my sudden nap,” Dick returned easily. 

Artemis glared at him sharply from behind the head of her arrow.  Nightwing knew that look, angry and guarded.  Not trusting of anything they was going to come out of his mouth, because clearly it all has to be a lie. 

Probably not the right person to tell his possibly from another reality and he’d very much like to get back home.

“It was not appreciated.”  He continued with an overdramatic frown.  

“Don’t really care.”  Artemis huffed as she put the arrow back in her quiver.  

She reached from something on the table, Dick quickly recognized it to be one of his gloves.  The one with the holo-computer on it.  Artemis angrily pressed the button to activate it.   The blue glow of the holo-screen filled the room.  

From behind, Dick could see the picture he took on her first day at Gotham Academy all those years ago.  They one they still really haven’t laughed over.  Artemis kind of chased him around all of Mount Justice when he showed it to her one time.  He was laughing, and she was calling him an annoying little bat brat.

“Why do you have this?”  Artemis questioned harshly.  She shook the glove slightly and angrily gestured to the picture.  

“It’s rude to go through people’s stuff without their permission.”  Nightwing stated, only slightly deepening his frown as he looked at her.  He keep his tone light however.  Artemis growled darkly in returned, hopping off the table.  “Nostalgia, I guess…”  He answered with a sigh. 

“Where did you get it?”  Artemis asked in a growl.  “ _ How _ did you get it?”

“I used my phone to take the picture, and transferred it to a hard drive”  Nightwing informed with a shrug.  “Pretty standard file transfer.”

Artemis sharpened her glare as she sharply turned the screen off and tossed the glove back.  She advanced towards him quickly.  Anger in her steps, but no actual movements to suggest she was going to attack or anything.  

She jabbed a finger into blue bird symbol on his chest.  “Listen smartass,”  She growled out, harshly jabbing her finger at each syllable.  “I don’t know what stunt you’re trying to pull with all this, but you will tell me who you  _ really _ are.”

“Nightwing.”  Dick answered quickly.  

“So you’ve said.”  Artemis frowned as she pulled away from him.  She crossed her arms as she made her way back towards the table. “Don’t really believe the rest.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, it’s the truth.”  Dick stated easily with a wide grin.

For a second Artemis looked like she was going to punch him.  Punch him hard and many stab him in the leg with an arrow.  She pivoted on the balls of her feet, and took a step to advance.  Her arm moving for the mean right hook she use to like through in frustration during training.

The main door on the side of the room opened.  Artemis stopped almost instantly, before whipping around to look at whoever entered through the door.  Dick turned to look as well, finding Kaldur standing in the doorway.  There was a stern look on his face, his brows knotted together like he had given a sharp command.  

Artemis in turned dropped her stance.  She tilted her head to the side, like she gave back an arguing comment back.  Kaldur’s face stayed level and calm as he slowly advanced into the room, door closing behind him.  Artemis just crossed her arms and stuck out her hip to the left.  

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, wondering if that’s what it always looked during psych conversation.  Mainly because it was really rather obvious what was going on.  Nightwing cleared his throat, causing the two to turn to him.

Kaldur seemed easily understand what he was getting at.  “The results from the DNA test are back.”  Kaldur informed as he turned back to glance at Artemis.

Nightwing raised in eyebrow at the words.  He had been out for a while if they were able to run a DNA test on him.  Even the Batcomputer took a few hours to run a sample, and that was when it was rushed.  

“And?”  Artemis questioned after a moment.

“It was a perfect match.”  Kaldur stated with a small nodd.  “Wally oversaw the whole thing.  It was an exact match.”

“But that’s not possible.  There is no way, that’s possible.”  Artemis started hurriedly.  She turned to look at Nightwing, half glaring, and half amazed at the very sight of him.  “He’s…”  She trailed off.

“Possibly from another reality,”  Dick cut in with a cautious, but slowly growing grin.  “Or timeline, or whatever, not super sure what the correct term is.  But it’s the only thing that makes the most sense, given my known circumstances.”  

“What do you mean by that?”  Kaldur asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at Nightwing.

Nightwing grinned slightly at the fact that he’s not being punched.  “For one thing, you hate that armor where I’m from.  And Artemis does not wear that…”  he paused slightly unsure if he should share information, “After you retired with Wally, which is a whole other thing.”

Artemis and Kaldur glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to him.  They seemed to slightly buying into the possibility of his story.  They each raised an eyebrow for a moment and tilted their heads from side to side., psychically conversing for a moment.

“That does explain some things.”  Kaldur verbally stated after a moment. 

“You’re  _ buying _ this crap.”  Artemis snapped, waving a hand towards Dick still restrained to the chair.  “It could be a trick of some kind.  We can’t just trust him because the DNA is a match.  That’s not  _ enough _ .”

“You got a better theory,” Nightwing spat out at Artemis with a raised eyebrow.  “Cause it’s all I got, and I’m not even sure how I even got here.  I was in Bludhaven with I got a call from Bar--Batgirl to assist th--”

A sharp pain suddenly tore through Dicks head and mind.  Like something was worming into through his skull and embedding itself in his brain, while also psychically barreling over every defense he has.  His breath caught in a pained gasp, and his had his forced backwards and up at the sharp pain.

Memories, his memories, forcibly were yanked forward from his mind.  It felt like everything.  His time in Bludhaven, Barbara’s attempts to just get him to visit the team, a handful of Conner’s Birthday parties.  All the events of Kaldur’s time in the light, Artemis’s fake death, the conversation her’s and Wally’s dining room table, and Wally’s ceasing to exist.  Then it’s Tim flipping around on rooftops with him, Barbara holding her own in sparing, Jason’s funeral, and his leaving to become Nightwing.  Among so much more.

Through the pain, Dick can recognized M’gann’s mind.  The feeling of her presence is there as she tears through his mind.  Pulling memories and throwing them around.  Dick stopped resisting as much as he could, it’s not easy when someone is forcing their way around one’s mind.

He offers up memories of when he was Robin.  Late nights in Mount Justice with bad movies, or dumb card games, or eating the cookies M’gann and Zatanna made.  The night he told everyone who he was.  Memories of missions together from before he became Nightwing, where he’s springing around laughing, as they all are clumsily trying to figure out their team.

M’gann takes them but still tears through his mind.  She forcefully rips the memory of their raid on the Watchtower.  Starro-cures and fighting against the Light controlled league.  Superboy sending him flying into Batman, and kryptonite being used against Superman.

Then it all pulls away sharply, but the pain of it pulls him into darkness anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> And after this chapter Dick stops passing out chapter (please forgive me for that I didn't realize I kept doing it before it was too late. Sorry!) 
> 
> See you next week.


	7. Across a Fragile Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I didn't updated this last week! Partly because I was busy...and also because I decided to start like three other fics. (One of which is kind of companion piece to this...but I wouldn't be able to post it till later cause it's kind of full of spoilers. But I have a few other ideas too for it so yeah).
> 
> Any way, hope you enjoy.

Watching M’gann tear through a mind was never exactly easy for Artemis to watch.  Even against the ones who had so rightfully deserved it.  She was never sure exactly as to why.  Though maybe part of it was because M’gann was so gentle in her telepathy with the team, that Artemis forgets it can be violent and painful.  Destructive even.

Artemis crossed her arms and frowned as M’gann shifted through the wall and grabbed Nightwing’s head.  Her eyes already glowing green.  The martian’s fingers sinking into his skull, as he gasped painfully in shock as she yanked his head back.  His whole body is tense at the pain.

Even if Artemis didn’t trust this...Nightwing, or his story.  Or even the damn DNA test Wally ran, she was pretty sure he didn’t completely deserved to be attacked by M’gann like that.

Granted it was likely the easiest ways to get to the bottom of whoever this Nightwing was.  Artemis more than understood why Kaldur her called to the base.  Hell Artemis had even agreed when he suggested it.  

But perhaps she had naively thought M’gann would be polite and ask, given the situation.  Given the possibility of what he said.  Given that the DNA matched.

For a moment Nightwing visibly tried to relax against M’gann’s attack.  It doesn’t really work, his body was shaking in pain.  His knuckles were white from getting the arms of the chair he as he gripped them tightly in pain.  He struggles breath, and grunted slightly in pain from time to time.

Then suddenly M’gann released him, pulled back like it burned, and Nightwing once again fell limp in the chair.

“No,” escaped from her lips as she stumbled back into the wall covering her mouth. Her amber eyes wide in horror.  Staring at the limp figure of Nightwing in the chair.

Artemis quickly rushed to her side.  “What is it, M’gann?”  The archer asked hurriedly, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder.  Doing her best to soothe her friend.  “What did you see?”

“Robin,”  M’gann answered after a moment.  Her eyes still glued to Nighwing’s form as Kaldur carefully check his pulse.  “I saw him...as Robin.”  She clarified slowly.  “Memories of him as Robin, some that happened, and other’s that didn’t, the  _ couldn’t _ have happened.”

“What do you mean by that?”  Kaldur asked as he walked to the other side of M’gann.

M’gann fidgeted for a moment, glancing between Artemis and Kaldur.  Then her eyes settled on Nightwing again for a moment.  She sighed, closing his eyes.

Through the link a memory blossom in front of Artemis vision.  It’s the first time she meet the team.  His dripping wet,sand sticking to his bare feet, in swim trunks and his dark shades, glancing up at Batman and Green Arrow after they found most of the team outside on along the beach.  Then running off before Batman even opened his mouth to tell everyone to change.  His laughter bouncing off the halls.

Then it’s the team all settled on the the couch, mindless flipping though channels.  Then Robin, who’s taller and that weird sort of teenage skinny, blurts out ‘fuck it’.  Then just tells them he’s Dick Grayson and Bruce can suck it cause trust is important.

Then another image of Robin dangling from a tree by just his legs, visibly pouting.  Mentally complaining about how they fought the whole League under the Light control, and the first thing Batman does is sent them a recon mission.  A  _ boring _ recon mission too, in the middle of freaking nowhere.

Then another of memory of Robin...no Nightwing, taller and older, snatching a cookie from a younger teen and running off as the other gave chase.  Both in civies and shades.  Then another of the creepy Robin laugh as he darted and flipped over Black Canary in training.  Another of Zatanna wishing him a Happy Birthday before he tells her to say it backwards, and he laughs as she shoved him slightly. 

A collect of memories Artemis remembered happening with Robin.  From training to missions, and random nights in Mount Justice.  Along with memories that never happened,  _ couldn’t  _  have happened.  All of it all mixed together.

Then it’s Conner spinning him around, before launching Robin and the descending figures of Superman and Batman.

Artemis recognize the memory instantly from their raid on the Watchtower all those years ago.  When the Light had control of the League.  When Robin...died.  She braced herself, like she always did when Conner talked about it, or the images M’gann pulled from his mind surfaced.

Only this time, Superman’s eyes never glow red.  Instead Robin’s feet make contact with Batman’s chest as momentum sends them into a wall.  Robin twists and turns in air as the fall towards the floor, carefully placing the Starro-cure on Batman’s neck before racing towards Superboy and Superman.  He pulls out a case of kryptonite from his belt, and quickly gives Superman the cure once he was down.  He helped pull Conner to face with the dorky little smirk as he complimented on Batman’s whelmingly penetrable vault.

“He is exactly the Robin we knew,”  M’gann started.  “He just…”

“Never died that night at the Tower.”  Kaldur finished solemnly.  “In his version of reality it was success.”

Artemis just found herself at a loss for words as he turned to look at Nightwing’s limp form.

* * *

“He got tall.”  Zatanna comment lightly after a moment.

Artemis glanced across the hospital bed Robin...Nightwing, Dick, whatever, had been placed on.  She raised a slightly eyebrow and the dark haired magician.  She had strolled into the room only a few moments ago after returning with Wally from the site where Robin...Nightwing has been discovered.  

“Guess that’s what happens when you can grow up,” Artemis started out sourly, because none this seemed fair.  “You get a chance to get taller.”

“Suppose so.”  Zatanna said with a shrug.  “But he was always so short.”  The magician hummed thoughtfully as she looked at him.

Artemis rolled her eyes, but found her lips pulling up.  

Robin had always been short.  Before she ever meet the boy wonder in person when she joined the team, she had always thought he was simply dwarfed by the intimidating Bat.  Only to discover, that no, he was just a tiny little ball of energy and ninja skill that Wally liked leaning on.  Always on the small size of things. 

She always expected him to get taller.  He was, after all, only at the beginning of teenage years.  But she had perhaps figured he would always be shorter than the other males of the team.  Not giving Wally a good run for his money.

“Puberty did him a few nice favors.”  Zatanna commented again with a small grin as she tilted her head to look at him.

“A few?”  Artemis turned to look at the magician with a raised eyebrow.

The two broke into a small fit of giggles for a moment.  Both stopped with a heavy say as they turned back to look at the still Nightwing on the bed.  They didn’t get to see their Robin grow up. Their world was crueler it seemed.

“Why aren’t you with Kaldur and the others?”  Zatanna asked after a minute of silence passed.  

Her blue eyes were stuck on Dick’s grown form on the bed, when Artemis turned to her.  She had inched closer slightly, and was fiddling with his fingers.  Lightly fluttering her fingers along his hand.

“Really wasn’t in the mood for arguing about what to do with him.”  Artemis answered. M’gann, Kaldur, and Wally had been arguing in circles, Artemis couldn’t stand it any more. “Or the whole situation surrounding everything.  Figured if he woke up, might be nice to have some familiar company.  He might not go attacking guards again.”  She sighed out.  “What about you?”

“Heard an alternate reality’s Robin was in the med bay, I was curious.”  Zatanna answered simply.  “Besides, there was wasn’t much to tell Kaldur.  There was barely any mystical energy at the site where they found him.  However he got here, Magic wasn’t a large ingredient.”

“Meaning you can’t send him home.”  Artemis stated as a smile pulled at her lips.

Zatanna nodded with a small grin as well.

Maybe their world wasn’t so cruel at the moment.

* * *

“We’ll be taking him to the Cave once he comes to.”  M’gann informed lightly as she carefully sorted Nightwing’s bangs back into place on his forehead.  

She had come in a few moments prior to check on him.  Placing a hand on his forehead gently as her eyes glowed.  More than happy to report his mind was still intact and not in shambles from her previous attack on him.  She even seemed somewhat happy to report his mind half treated her like a threat.

“Conner’s been informed.”  She continued easily, with a smile.  “He’ll have a boom tube ready to go when I call.  Kaldur is making the necessary plans to leave the base for a while.”

“And after that?”  Artemis asked cautiously, eyeing the Martian carefully.

“We’ll figure that part out later.”  M’gann answered with a wave of her.  There was more to the later part, Artemis could feel it.  M’gann already had an idea of what was going to happen after.  “Right now, it might be wise to get him someplace familiar, so he can gather himself.”

“And the cave is really the best place?”  Wally questioned skeptically.  His arms crossed and a clear frown on his face.

“The League knows not to go anywhere near there Wally.”  M’gann started, turning away from glance at Wally for a moment.  “We jam all their frequencies in Happy Harbor, so he won’t be able to get a message out.  And the Zeta tubes are disabled.  Besides, he knows Mount Justice, it’s home.”

“The Cave has computer systems though.”  Wally countered.  “How long before he starts hacking into it when he catches wind of something fishy?”

“We’ll handle it when that happens, Wally.”  M’gann stated firmly, pointedly glaring at the speedster at the end of the bed.  “It will be fine.”

“Should we tell Bruce?”  Wally asked again.

Artemis turned to the speedster sharply.  Shocked by the very suggestion.  Batman wasn’t part of the League anymore.  Hell he was hardly even really Batman any more, he patrolled like seven days out of the whole year, and it was like the freaking purge happening when he did.  

If the bat caught wind of Dick suddenly existing in their world again...there was no guessing what he would do. Though Artemis was pretty sure, he’d snatch Dick away from the team and hide him away.  Or worse...

“Are you crazy, Wally?”  Artemis snapped before M’gann or Zatanna could say anything.  “The last thing we need is the Bat showing up to take him away.”

“Dick was a member of the team, Wally, and this is a team issue, we don’t need outsiders getting involved.”  M’gann stated levely, finally pulling her hand away from Dick’s bangs.

“And what if his Batman figures his way here?”  Wally asked again.  “Or his reality’s team.  Then what?”

For once, that seemed like a decently smart question to ask.

“We’ll figure it out,”  Zatanna answered quickly for M’gann.  “We’re not losing Dick again that easily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of really a filler one, and I'm not the proudest of it (there are few more sprinkled through what I have written so the plot didn't advance too quickly...or have too much of a time skip where I had to spend have the chapter explaining what happened.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will see you next week.


	8. Lonely Voice Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. 
> 
> Sorry for missing to post last week. Things got kind of...crazy and I wasn't in a mood to write anything. And then over course this weekend I didn't get to write as much as wanted to because I just didn't feel like it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

It was another two hours before Dick started to stir in the bed.  He groaned softly, lifting one of his arms reach for his head.  He rubbed lightly against the area of his forehead above his right eye. 

Wally shoot up from his chair at the action.  Instantly bolting to the side of Dick’s bed with a wide smile plastered on his face.  The conversation with Kaldur and M’gann about what they were going to do with him, and all the worries with it moved at the back of his mind.  Even the eating feeling he still had in gut that the plan was largely open ended disappeared.  He was just happy that his friend was there alive and waking up after so many years...of the opposite.

M’gann stood as from her chair as well.  Movely slowly on the other side of the bed, gently resting her hands on the railing.  Her excitement for more controlled on her face than Wally’s.

Dick suddenly went ridge on the bed.  His hand still on his face covering on his eyes.  His left wrist suddenly flexed and twisted against the bed.  The visible white lenses of his domino mask widened almost instantly.  Then Dick sat bolt upright.

“Easy there, dude.”  Wally said hurriedly as as Dick tittered slightly at his sudden action.

The speedster reached out to brace the other with a kind smile on his lips as he did do.  Dick’s hand pulled away from his face, and he turned sharply at the sound of Wally’s voice.  The surprise and relief of seeing him still clear on his face.  Wally was curious why the other kept looking at him like that.  

“How you feeling buddy?”  Wally asked with a wide grin.

“Like snow plow barreled through my head at top speed.”  Dick answered as he moved to run his fingers through his dark hair.

“Sorry about that Ro-Nightwing,”  M’gann said softly, catching herself on his name.  She glanced down at the bed sheepishly, her green fingers dancing nervously over the railing.  “We didn’t recognize you.  We don’t have a Nightwing in this reality, and you are very different from our Robin.”

“It’s fine, M’gann.”  Nightwing returned easily, a small smile of understanding.  “Trust but verify, right?”

M’gann lifted her gaze with bright excited smile on her lips.  It was the widest Wally had seen the female Martian smile in years.  All the lingering sadness that damped the smiles down was gone.  Replaced with the naive innocence she had possessed when she first joined the team. 

Wally scuffed at the words as he rolled his eyes.  “Well, that just confirms it,”  He stated as he crossed his arms.  He playfully frowned as Nightwing turned to him with a slightly blank expression. “Such a Bat thing to say.”

Dick threw his head back, laughter suddenly bubbling out of his lips.  The light fluttering one he had when he  _ really,  _ honestly laughed.  Like when someone made a comment about Batman that he knew to be true, or Artemis threw out a good insult for Wally, or he leaped off a building to everyone’s panic.  He crossed his arms over his stomach and visibly shook with each laugh.

Wally stiffened out the sound.  Finding he had almost completely forgotten what it sounded like.  How light, airy, and freeing it was. How contagious it felt against his ears.  How it felt like the sun was peaking through the crowds after a terrible storm.

The speedster glanced at M’gann, to find she had stiffen as well as well.  A warm smile was pulling up at her lips as she watched in amazement.

After a moment, Nightwing’s laughs subsided into small little chuckles, before he sighed them to a stop.  He rubbed at the edges of his mask with his fingers.  No doubt wiping away tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing.  “Oh,”  He breathed out with another breath of a laugh.  “I haven’t laughed that  _ hard _ in a while.”

Wally raised an eyebrow.  The Robin he remember laughed all the time.  He’d find stuff to crackle about.  What in the world had happened in the reality where Dick  _ lived _ that made him stop laughing constantly.

However, before he could ask, M’gann rested a hand on Nightwing's elbow.  

“Why don’t you put your belt and gloves back on, and we can head back to Mount Justice.”  She suggested softly.  

The redheaded Martian waved her hand at the table, they had laid out his confiscated gear.  Dick seemed to blink at the table for a moment, before he moved to get off the bed.  He looked it over, probably catching to see that everything is there before he touched anything. Calmly he went to the table, and easily slid the straps of his belt together with easy.

“You guys still have Mount Justice?”  He asked surprised as he slid on a glove.

“Yeah,”  Wally beamed easily, racing into front of Nightwing in the blink of an eye.  “You don’t?”

“It was destroyed in an explosion.”  Nightwing informed easily.

“ _ What? _ ” Wally blurted, his eyes widening.  “What happened?”

“Kaldur blew it up passing me information,”  Nightwing answered easily.  He placed his metal eskrima sticks in the holster on his thigh, before he started checking the pockets of his belt.  “It’s actually kind of a long complicated story.”

Wally found himself glancing at M’gann, who shook her head slightly.  The mental link fluttered slightly as she informed she would explain later.   Wally turned back to Dick, glancing at his friend with a raised eyebrow as he turned back to him.

“Yeah, you weren’t very happy about it either,”  Nightwing commented with a slightly frowned.

“Why don’t we go join the others.”  M’gann said as she floated over.  She looped her arms around Nightwing’s and yanked him towards the door of the room excitedly.

* * *

“So, the Manta guards?”  Dick asked cautiously as they passed through a courtyard near the medical building of the base.

Wally could see the fact that Dick was tense.  He head slid his arms out of M’gann’s hold soon after they left the room his was in.  Something he easily played off as not wanted to be dragged around, but Wally could saw they way he looked at the guards as they nodded at them.  Dicks left hand hand close to the hostler his eskrima sticks were in.  Ready to grab one should anyone attack.

If M’gann took any noticed or sense his diseased, she was doing little about it.  Either figured Dick would calm once nothing happened, or figured her mental presence could set him off she wasn’t careful.  

“Work for Kaldur,”  Wally supplied simply as he folded his hands behind his head. “The whole Black Manta Organization works for him.  Totally on the side of the good guys.”  Wally shrugged as Dick blinked at him.  “They’re a really nice asset to have sometimes.”

Nightwing hummed as he seemed to watch a set of guards stand at attention as they walked past.  The tension in his shoulder didn’t relax however.

“They’re not going to attack you, dude.”  Wally huffed out.  Cutting straight to the point.  “Kaldur no doubt gave them orders not to engage you in anyway.”

Nightwing frowned deeply at the words.  “Whelming.” 

Wally dropped his arms from behind his head.  He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.  Slightly unsure of what exactly to say to his friend from another reality where he didn’t die.  It wasn’t like there was much to talk about.

Both parties had different memories of different things.

Kaldur had concluded it was likely not wise to mention their Robin’s death, or their relations with the League.  M’gann had stated the team and the League were more intertwined in Nightwing's memories.  It was also concluded that their actions following Robin’s death, and far more grey methods of crime fighting remained hidden.  Or at the very least disguised under half truths. 

“There’s no guards at Mount Justice.”  M’gann stated warmly.  “Just the team.”

Nightwing tuned to the martian, then he sighed.  A small shadow of a smile on his lips.  He opened his mouth to say something, but was sharply cut off by Artemis.

“Finally, you guys are here.”  She called from where she was standing on the pier with her arms crossed.  “We’ve been waiting forever.  For being one of the fast people on the planet, you are an annoyingly slow walker Wally.”

Nightwing snorted at the comment.  Wally sharply turned to give Nightwing a dirty look.  Which in turned, just make him chuckle more.

“Blame Sleeping Beauty over here.”  The speedster countered, jamming his thumb towards Dick’s chest.  “He just woke up like ten minutes ago.”  

Wally felt a soft shove against his shoulder, causing him to stumble forward a few steps.  Artemis and Zatanna giggled loudly, as the speedster turned to face Dick.  Finding the other to be glaring at him through narrowed white lenses of his mask.

“We know, Wally,” Zatanna said as she stopped giggling.  “We haven’t been actually waiting that long.”

“Zatanna, you're still on the team...”  Dick’s voice suddenly observed.  

He started blankly at the dark haired magician, almost like he was blinking in shock.  Then a smile started to grow on his lips as she nodded eagerly.  Her happiness to see Dick again clear.  “You sound like that’s a surprise.”  She smiled out warmly.

“You joined the league a few years back where I’m from.”  Dick smiled out.  

Wally watched as Zatanna bristled slightly at the words.  But smiled brightly at Dick anyway.

“Apologizes for how you were treated prior before we found out who you were,”  Kaldur cut in before Nightwing could say anything.  Nightwings attention turned to Kaldur easily.  “We were unsure who you were at the moment.  Please forgive any harm done.”

“It’s fine Kal,”  Dick said with a wave of his hand.  “I probably would have done the same thing if any of you just appeared in my reality.  Can’t be  _ too _ careful.”

The casual manner in which Nightwing said everything, had the whole team looking at him.  It was not something Robin wouldn’t like do or say.  But his tone would likely have been different, far more playful than actually serious.

Kaldur was the first to recover.  “Conner is waiting for the word.”  He stated turning to M’gann who nodded.  “Now.”  Kaldur said as he pushed at the com link in his ear.

The speedster turned to look at Dick find him looking around oddly.  Clearly trying to figure out why they were out in the open on a pier.  Wally grinned slightly, because Dick’s confusion was actually kind of endearing.  Only because he had always been the first one to figure out anything that was happening.

Suddenly the boom tube opened up in the air just in front of where Kaldur was standing.  Dick visibly flinched at the at the suddenly light, then stared with wide lenses.

“That’s a Boom Tube.”  He pointed out.

“Wow, you really were trained by the world's greatest detective,”  Artemis commented over her shoulder with a bark of laugh.

Kaldur and M’gann walked into the light, vanishing to the other side.  Followed by Zatanna and the sphere the beeped happily in passing.  Artemis moved to follow after them as well, but glanced back to look at Wally following after her.  She sighed suddenly, and Wally turned to find Dick still standing there blinking in shock.

Then tension in his body was back.

Artemis rolled her eyes with a slight huff. She stepped towards Dick, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him forwards towards the light.  “Come on, Boy Wonder, you first.”  She said shoving him into the light of the boom tube, then followed after.

Wally shook his head at the blonde archer as he bolted through the tube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is kind of fill. And so are like the next three or four chapters. Just because I didn't want the speed of the story to be too fast. (There is plot, but it's more like a bad kind of tension build before things start happening again).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Hopefully I will see you next weekened with an update.


	9. Thousand Faces Staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filler chapter of sorts with very little plot, and that will probably be the method for a few more chapters. So like bare with me (it's all for a bit of pacing so I as the writer didn't feel like I was rushing this story) 
> 
> But then it like picks up! Like a good about. 0 to 60 baby! 
> 
> I am also super excited, because I managed to write two chapters this weekened, instead of the usual one I have slowed down too recently. It's mostly because I've gotten to the part of the fic I have been dying to get to for a while. Realize I am like 10 chapters ahead in writing and everything is really heating up on my end. Not to mention I've planned out like three more chapters, and because I had to cut one in half it was so long.

The Boom Tube loudly tore through the air of the main room of Mount Justice.  Filling the old deactivated Zeta tubs with a warm golden light.  The thick crackle of energy from the tube subtly bouncing off the walls.

Conner keep his eyes fixed on the blue holographic screen.  Carefully monitoring that tube is stable on both ends.  Even though he knew it was.  They had tubes open for longer against further distances with no problems what so ever.  But Conner still watches it.

It kept his mind off what M’gann had told him a fews hours prior.

Off the memories that had bubbled up since then.  Memories he was forced to deal with alone, since the rest of the team was in Santa Prisca. Off that guilt that always lingered heavily in his stomach.  Or the rage he could never calm.

Wolf made a sound as he moved to sit behind Conner.  The clone lightly patted his head briefly as he stared at the reading on the screen.

M’gann and Kaldur are the first two to walk through the tube.  Conner briefly glanced at them.  The familiar feeling of M’gann on in his mind greets him almost instantly, and she almost instantly ushered a calmness over him.  Kaldur gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.

Sphere come rolling in soon after.  Happily beeping as she rolled around Kaldur for a moment.  She rolled over to Conner, beeping and squeaking hurriedly at Conner and Wolf.  No doubt sputtering tails about her ventures on Santa Prisca.  Conner pat her metal shell absently as Zatanna came through the tube.

Then a man in black stumbled out of the light.  Just barely managing to gracefully keep his footing as he turned to look back the tube.  The expression on his face is not completely readable.  Artemis followed immediately after.  She pushed the man lightly at the chest, chuckling as he stumbled backwards slightly.  

Conner found himself glaring at the man slightly.  It wasn’t hard to figure out this was the alternate reality Robin, M’gann had told him about.   _ Nightwing _ she had stated he liked to be called now.  He wasn’t what Conner has expected.  Though, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was really expecting.

Wally is the last the come through the tube just a second or so after Artemis.  He came to a quick stop beside Kaldur, with a stupidly wide grin on his face.  

The clone quickly closed the tube.  It collapsed on itself with a subtle but loud boom and vanished in a flash.  Conner waved the holo-screens away with a huff.  There was nothing to keep his attentions there for long anyway. 

Turning towards the team he found them all staring at him as he crossed her arms.  Carefully hovering just so as they watched.  Well everyone but Nightwing, who was kind of awkwardly grinning at him, like he understands the whole situation is just weird, but there's a familiarity to it.  It makes Conner wonder just how close the he and this Nightwing are in the other reality where Robin didn’t die.

“So you’re him?”  His questioned harshly.  “The Robin for another reality.”

“Yeah, SB that’s me.”  Nightwing answered easily with a small little smile and shrug.

Conner took a few steps towards the other.  Carefully glancing up at him from head to toe.  Wally inched closer ever so slightly, as it Artemis, and he could feel M’gann’s presences in his mind grow progressively stronger.  Both Kaldur and Zatanna tense in the corners of his visions.

Nightwing tensed as well.  Either because he easily read the rest of the room, like Robin always had, or he was slightly put off by Conner looking him up and down.  Which Conner concludes is a good thing, he should be afraid of him.

The clone knows why through to it.  Someone just breathes a word of Robin when their not suppose to it, and Conner lose it it.  Now all of a sudden there’s a version of Robin that survived and grew up.  He’s half relieved they all stand on edge, because Conner wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do.

But as he glanced at Nightwing up and down, he doesn’t find himself getting angry.  In fact, he’s almost say he was impressed.  The scrawny little kid, that Conner constantly use to wonder how he didn’t get crushed ten times over, grew up into something rather imitating if they were in a dark alley and he wasn’t awkwardly grinning like an idiot.

“You’re taller.”  Conner said after a moment with a small smile on his lips.  

“Uh...thanks,”  Nightwing said oddly.  “You look exactly the same.”

Conner can barely stop the snort that came from his throat.  His smile widened just a bit more, and Nightwing’s whole face brightens.  He half sort of chuckles, like it’s almost a borderline joke between them.  The rest of the team visibly seemed to relax.

“Why don’t we head over to the living area?”  M’gann started warmly, clasping her hands together as she floated up slightly.  “I can bake some cookies, while we get Nightwing settled in a bit.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”  Wally declared loudly.

“Of course you do,”  Artemis returned with a roll of her eyes as she walked past Nightwing.  “Anyone mentions food and you’re all over it.”

M’gann laughed,  _ actually _ genuinely  _ laughed _ , something Conner hadn’t heard her do in a while.  Usually the most he could get out of her was a light giggle.  The female martian turned and took to flying into the kitchen quickly, visually gleeful. Everyone turned and started to make there way towards living area of the cave after her.  

Conner watched Nightwing as he hung back a step or two.  Glancing around at the area of the cave carefully, with a hidden bit of confusion on his face.  Conner wasn’t sure why it was there as he fell in step beside the other. 

The clone gave Nightwing a small shrug as they walked when Nightwing glanced at himself slightly.  The other didn’t say anything as they followed the others.  Even though Conner didn’t mind the silence, he half expected Nightwing to start blabbering like Robin use to.  Instead, Nightwing just seemed to silently keep glancing around.

As they entered the common area of the cave, Conner realized Nightwing wasn’t just glancing around, he was looking for something.  Obviously searching for something he couldn’t seem to find.

“What is it?”  Conner asked suddenly with a bit a frown.  

“Where is the rest of the team?”  Nightwing asked curiously.

Everything in the room stopped.  

M’gann stopped hurriedly mixing three bowls of batter.  Zatanna paused in lining cookie sheets in foil and turned at the question.  Artemis went still on the couch as she put her mask down on the table.  Kaldur glanced up in from his seat in an armchair and raised an eyebrow.  Wally goes stiff, but spun around in his spot on the couch to looked at Nightwing like he grew a second head.  Conner found himself blinking in confusion at the younger male as he glanced around before stopping at Conner.

“This is the whole team,”  Conner answered firmly.  “What do you mean where is the  _ rest _ ?”

“I mean the rest, like Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, Guardian, Wonder Girl,  _ Beast Boy _ .”  Nightwing listed, off glancing around the room, a frown growing on his face as everyone seemed to stare at him blankly.  “Batgirl, Impulse, Static, the third Robin, ring any bells.”

Conner glanced at his team members, as the all looked between each other.  Some of the names were familiar.  Either they were members of the League, or plucky little want-to-be heroes the League was solely training to join later in life.  After Robin’s death and events that followed, few Leagues actually took sidekicks, and let them fight crime.

_ Not a word. _ Flares through the mental link.

“It’s just us on the team, Dick,” M’gann stated calmly, and Nightwing half flinches at the use of his real name.  “There was no reason to add new members, and some of this hero’s don’t even exist here.”

There is small look of understanding.  Like Nightwing calculated a few would be missing.  But there was something else on the other’s face that Conner couldn’t name.

“Wait,  _ third _ Robin?”  Wally sputtered out, bounding towards the edge of the couch closes to Nightwing.  

“I told you I was the first, implying there were others after me.”  Dick spits out like it was obvious.

“Yeah, but  _ third _ .”  Wally started, “What happened to the second one?”

Nightwing stiffed suddenly at the words and his expression hardened into something...controlled.  He quickly glanced away a moment later.  “The Joker.”

Everyone almost instantly knew what that meant with little else.  Wally gave a small cry of pain, as Artemis suddenly hit him on the back of the head. Conner’s eyes went wide as he looked at Nightwing.  

_ He’s lost a Robin too. _  Conner couldn’t help but realize it.  But it clearly wasn’t to the same effect of them losing Robin.

“Dude, I sorry...I didn’t,” Wally started.

“It’s fine, different realities.”  Nightwing said somberly.

“Why don’t you go change out of that uniform,”  Conner cut in easily.  He pointed in the directions of the locker rooms.  “Change into some civies and just relax for a bit.  For what I’ve heard it’s been a busy day for you.  You might want to get that mask off your face.”  He glanced Nightwing up and down again.  “I think we can gather up some clothes for you to borrow.”

The smile that spread of Nightwing’s face was a weird relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I will hopefully see you next week.


	10. Little Kid Lost in a Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, another filler chapter with some plot. 
> 
> I'm just happy this fic is rolling a bit easier on my end once again. I'm over here writing slightly longer chapters (I actually had to half one) and I've worked out chapter names for most of them. So yeah.

It felt slightly weird lounging on the large green coach in the common area of Mount Justice in civies talking with the original team.  

Maybe it was he didn’t have his usual dark shades on.  Artemis had clicked her tongue when he returned from changing into the handful of borrowed clothes that all half fit him right.  She shook her head and hooked a finger behind the frames, and yanked them off with a smug little grin.  Claiming they knew he was, he wasn’t going to get to hide behind those dumb shades again. 

Maybe it was simply because it was on the green couch in Mount Justice.  Something Dick realized he couldn’t do in his world any more.  No matter how much they searched the rubble, the couch was a pile of ash.

Or maybe it was because M’gann handed him a whole plate of cookies, and told Wally they were all solely for Dick.  Or how the whole team gathered in the living area around him.  Or maybe it was because Wally was there, smiling and running his mouth like the events of the arctic never happened.  Though in this world, that appeared to be the case.  Or maybe it’s just because it’s a whole other reality that Dick has to figure a way back from.

Or maybe it was all of that.

Either way it was weird.  But not completely bad really.

Lounging around in civies without his shades was not something he ever got to do with the core team.  New members were always around, members who didn’t know as anyone else other than Nightwing.  They maybe did it once when Wally and Artemis had a housewarming party in their apartment and told the team they were heavily considering hanging up the masks.  Which was fine, because for five seconds it got M’gann of his tail about being Nightwing alone in Bludhaven.

“So you are not a member of your team, any more?”  Kaldur asked calmly, after Dick mentioned he didn’t see much of  _ his _ team in the past year.

Dick paused mid chew as he look at the Atlantean.  Not really surprised Kaldur could take the guess.  Kaldur had always been good about picking up on things and carefully figuring out what they could mean.  Everyone turns to look at him, almost instantly, questioning eyes.  Dick hurriedly swallowed the cookie in his mouth, before shifting to seat up straighter.

“I took a leave of absence,”  He answered with a shrug.  “I haven’t really gotten around to returning from it yet.”  Everyone seemed to audibly hum with a nod at the words.  Thankfully no one seemed to be ready to ask exactly why that was.  “The team can handle it.  We did technically stop an alien invasion with like half-league off world.”

“Dude, seriously?”  Wally beamed excitedly, eyes almost bright at the idea.  “That sounds  _ awesome _ .”

The acrobat figured that if anyone told him four or five years ago he would handle an alien invasion with just the team and a handful of leaguers.  Not mention shoved the Light into hiding.  He would have thought it sounds awesome too, if spared most of the terrible details.  But reality was always different than imagination.

“It really wasn’t.”  Dick muttered, mostly to himself.  

However he knew Conner could hear it.  His body language and posture didn’t change much, but Dick saw him shift, and bite onto the cookie in his hand a bit too harshly.  Artemis elbowed Wally, who seemed to deflate slightly in the corner of Dick’s sight.  The no doubt read the expression on his face.

“You said you were in Bludhaven, before...well winding up here, what you doing there?”  M’gann asked brightly, changing the subject easily as she inched just a little closer to the coffee table.

“Living there,”  Dick answered just as easily, popping another bit of cookie into his mouth.

“You live in  _ Bludhaven _ !”  Artemis exclaimed, gripping the edge arm of the couch as she leaned to look around Wally.  Her blue eyes wide in shocked horror as the rest of the team glanced between each other.  “Are you insane?”

Dick found himself smirking at her.  Gotham might have it bad, but there was always a slight comfort that Bludhaven was just a little bit  _ worse _ off. If Nightwing was ever going to make it as hero outside of Gotham, Bludhaven was the right fit.  But the shock on people’s faces never got old when he told them.

“Hey, after Gotham, every other city was going to be a boring walk in the park.”  He countered.  “I had to make a name for myself somewhere, Bludhaven keeps me on my toes.”

“Still,”  Artemis grumbled as she shank back into her seat with a huff.

Dick chuckled slightly in return.  Mostly because he had previously just stated he handled an alien invasion.  Like that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle himself in a city with more drug dealers, gun runners, and other violent criminals per capita than anywhere else.  Batman trained him to fight against far worse.

“What about this reality’s me?  What’s he up to?”  Dick asked causally.

He had been waiting for a moment to ask since he changed into civies.  Ever since Conner said he could use his old locker as he passed him a pile of clothes Wally, Kaldur and him had gathered for him.  Ever since he saw the amount of dust on the bottom of the locker and the spare Robin uniform he hadn’t been able to fit into since he was fourteen.

He knew something was off.  He didn’t need the slightly stick lock combination dial to tell him anything.  The small uniform and dust in the locker more than told him the locker had been used in years. Nothing had been  _ touched _ in years.

M’gann’s words from earlier had echoed in his head.   _ You are different from our Robin _ .  Dick had just figured he may be simply never stopped being Robin.  Kept the name and moved on.  Only there was no other him at the cave, like he might expect.  Surely if some other version of himself appeared in his world, the team would call him to at least see.  And no one seemed to even mention him.

But the non-touched locker and uniform was concerning.  Dick had been waiting for just the right time to ask.  Carefully figuring out just when, where, and how to ask.  

The team’s curiosity had been focused on him.  All their questions about his reality, and life there.  The other team and whatever weird little memories they managed to wiggle out of him.  They gave him little room to return the favor.

He took it when he saw the opening.

Dick made note at how everyone slightly stiffened at his question.  Zatanna suddenly find the plate of cookies far more interesting than his face.  Conner’s shoulder tense as he sharply turned to look at Wolf beside him, and M’gann curls into herself just slightly.  Both Artemis and Wally pull away slightly, like the question almost burns.

“Certain events, years ago, caused our Robin to...stop being Robin.”  Kaldur informed flatly.  He makes a point to meet Dick’s eyes as he talks with squared tense shoulders.  “He was forced to leave the team...abruptly.  He is in Gotham, we visit him when we can.”

Dick hummed with a small nod.  He could sense there was something the Atlantean was leaving out. It was his choice of words.   _ Deliberately _ leaving something out.  Something  _ important. _  He wants to press for more.  For the how and the what.

But he could tell it was a sensitive subject for the team.  Sensitive in the way Jason’s death was for him.  Everyone knew not to ask certain things, because they knew Dick would just shut down on them if they weren’t careful.  Or worse, he’d lose his carefully guarded temper and snap at the simplest curiosity.  Pressing now, would get him nowhere.

Still the answer is enough, for now.  It explained the dusty locker and old uniform.  The lack of him being there.  The team’s complete curiosity in his life in another reality.

“So, Nightwing,”  Wally started, sounding out every syllable of his name curiously.  The wide grin on his face during the conversation in a completely different direction.  “How’d  you pick that name?  Don’t really follow the track of Robin does it.”

“It fits,”  Dick defended sharply in return.  “It’s not a direct line, but it tracks, kind of.”

Dick found himself remember back to the first time he came back to the cave as Nightwing.  The questioned the core team had drilled him with after he so casually tossed Batman a hard drive.  Mostly where he had been, and what was he thinking and blah blah blah.  And how it had been Superboy that flatly made since of his new hero name and had Dick doubling over with laughter before he told them where it was from.

“The Dark Knight, birds have wings, work mostly in the night.  It tracks.”  Dick started explaining loosely. 

Wally glanced at him with a frown.  Dick didn’t have to be mentally linked to know he was thinking  _ yeah, no, it really doesn’t _ .  Dick chuckled at the face, because has have the sense to through out people remember his name, as weird as it is. 

“Conner explained it better the first time, I was too busy laughing to really pay attention as he explained.” Dick threw out with a snort.  The clone turned to blink at him oddly.  “But I really it was big Sups that gave me the idea.  All his little stories about Nightwing and Flamebird, it drove Batman up the wall how much I enjoyed them.  Liked the name, and Superman didn’t really care that I used it. --”

Suddenly, Conner stood up abruptly with a growl.  Dick felt himself flinch slightly out the sound, simply because it came out of nowhere.  He turned his attention to the clone, finding an angry expression on his face, the uncontrollable look he use to get years ago after they rescued him from Cadmus.  He pivoted on his heels and stormed out the common area with a little more than an ‘I’ve heard enough.’  

Wolf followed after him in a small trot.  M’gann rose from her spot on the floor, reaching out slightly for the clone with a few steps before wincing.  Dick knew that to mean Conner shoved her out of his harshly.  

M’gann sighed after a moment.  She turned to look at Dick apologetically as he blinked at her in confusion.  He quickly glanced around the room for a moment, everyone’s frowning expression.  Dick uncurled from his spot on the couch, something he hadn’t realized he had done, as he turned back to M’gann.

“What was that about?”  he asked carefully, turning to Wally, who huffed.

“Superboy and Superman are not on any bit of good terms,” M’gann answered with a sourness in her voice.  She rubbed her arms absently.  “Conner can hardly stand to hear his name.”

“It is perhaps best you do not mention him at all.”  Kaldur said smoothly.  His smile is kind and forgiving.

“Yeah, sure.”  Dick responded, as he turned to look in the direction Conner stormed out of.  “Think I can managed that.”

Again there is something about what Kaldur said that sits oddly with Dick.  Like there was more to the words than their face value.  Like he was leaving something just unsaid, like he had when he explained where this realties Dick Grayson was.

Dick glared slightly in the direction which Conner had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> See you next week.


	11. Tell Me How it Feels to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, today is my Birthday! So to celebrate I posted a chapter for everyone without actually writing anything for this fic this week (because my weekend of busy). 
> 
> But yeah, this one is actually mostly Filler chapter. I was like I need to write something from Zatanna's point of view (sorry if it is a little OCC) and I was really only using it to take up space cause I was kind of unsure what to when writing it. But I hope you enjoy!

It started as a dare.  

Or maybe it was more like a challenging bet, if Zatanna was being honest.

Either way, it lead to the whole team was watching as Ro--Nightwing-- _Dick_ flipped, sprang, and twisted effortless through collection moves.  Gracefully making it all look so easy, as Wally, and sometimes M’gann, called out move after move.  Not once ever seeming to stumble in the slightest.

The whole thing started because Wally and Ro--Night-- _Dick_ , had fallen into a spiral of conversation a few moments after Conner stormed out.  Wally said something that was weak attempt at a joke, and Dick came effortless with something way better.  Before anyone knew it, the two were chatting away endlessly, bouncing from topic to topic.  Like they hadn’t talked in _years_.

Which, honestly, was true, Zatanna found herself thinking sourly as she half listened to their conversation.

Everyone seemed to fade away.  The two didn’t notice M’gann leave to find Conner and likely calm him down and convince him to rejoin the group.  They barely even noticed Artemis and Kaldur get up to discuss something privately, before joining Zatanna in the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

But at some point,, Wally asked some dumb question about an acrobatic move.  Then proceeded to asked seven other more dumb questions about Dick’s gymnastics and acrobatic skills.  Until, Dick sharply told him something wasn’t completely physically possible to do.

From there it quickly descended downward into bets and dares, and competitive testosterone driven...whatever this was.

Zatanna watched in awe.

The whole team was watching in awe.  All watching with warm smiles and memories of easier times.  Even Conner had uncrossed his arms and had a blossoming looking of childhood amazement growing on his face as he watched.

Watching Robin-- _Dick_ flip and twist through the air was always something.  Especially when he wasn’t using it for fighting purposes.  It’s different, looser, lighter, far more grace and flare.  It was something to behold.

The magician remembered the few of times she had ever seen Robin use his acrobatics outside training or fighting.  When he was teaching M’gann how to actually back handspring and flip, instead of using her telepathy to fake it.  Because at some point someone on the cheer squad was going to notice she never used any force to move.  Or the one time he did a series of  moves down the Happy Harbor High Football field to prove one some point to one of the cheerleaders.

Or the time she stumbled upon him in the training room late one night.  Watching him flip and hold himself up on the rings before he saw her and flipped down and jogged over.

It had been something then.

However watching Dick, who’s older, grown, and everything Robin _could_ have been, it’s something else entirely.  The trained ease was there as always.  Yet it was slightly more precise.  Dick knew exactly what he could do and how to move his body through the air in a way that seemed to defy gravity.  Even as he touched back down.

“Do a quadruple back handspring into tornado twist then a back flip then a regular flip!”  Wally called out excitedly.

“You just saying names and making up moves now.”  Dick returned with only the slightest of pants to his breath as he came out of cartwheel.

“Well can you do it or not?”  Wally challenged in return.

“Think I’ve proven my point well enough Wal-man.”  Dick said rolled his eyes. He started making his way towards the team.  “Unless, of course, you want to have a go at proving how good you are at doing the moves I call out to you.”

Wally grumbled something to himself as Artemis laughed loudly.  The grin on Dick’s face grow contagiously wide as he placed his hands on his hips.  Zatanna giggled as Wally hung his head and pouted.

“Figured.”  Dick said easily as he laughed breathlessly.  

“You mean, we won’t get to see Wally fall on his face?”  Conner asked suddenly, a playful frown on his face.

Dick threw his head back in laughter at the comment instantly.  Suddenly the rest of the team is following suit.  Because Robin’s laugh was always contiguous in someway.  

Laughter bubbled up in the back of Zatanna’s throat.  She could feel herself shaking, and her sides had an ache to them as she braced herself against Kaldur’s arm.  Laughing the hardest she had ever really laughed since her father became Doctor Fate, and the Watchtower, and Robin’s death.

The tears in her eyes burned with a sudden sadness, but she swallowed it down.

* * *

Dinner was a muted affair.

It wasn’t something the team had ever done before Robin died.  The youngest member of the team had always had other arrangements that if he ate before or worse missed it, without giving notice, it would be a ‘thing’ in his words.  Wally and Artemis had always gone to their respective homes to from time to time. Sometimes Kaldur would go home as well.  Leaving usually just M’gann, Conner, and later Zatanna to eat together.

After Robin’s death it became something.  Then it grew it something relatively common...or it was until Roy died. Then it kind of faded into whenever it happened.

It appeared Dick’s team didn’t have dinner together.

He stated there was an attempt _once_ that did not go well at all.  Something about a mini fire, a broken toaster, mash potatoes falling from the ceiling onto Batman’s head and everyone just scattering.  Well everyone but Dick who was glancing up at Batman trying to stifle a laugh or two.

But it was nice to have everyone around the table eating the roast Zatanna made.  Even if the conversation was light, flighty, and void of any substance.

Dinner came to a close after an alert from the system sounded.  Nothing more than a crime or two happening in Happy Harbor, M’gann assured Dick, almost instantly as he tensed at the sound.  As both Conner and her left to handle it.

Kaldur and Artemis collected the plates.  They moved into the kitchen to start cleaning.  Wally rushed to join them after Artemis sharply told Dick to sit his ass back down when he stood to help.  He was after all a guest, from another reality, but still a guest.

Zatanna found herself giggling as Dick pouted lightly.

“Happy to see you still pout instead of whatever Batman does.”  Zatanna commented lightly.

She smiled widely at Dick as she rose to carefully pushed chairs back in under the table.  Doing her best to hide the awkwardness she was feeling in the core of her stomach.  She hadn’t known Robin as Dick before he passed. She’s never even really seen his eyes before.  Like most of the team she didn’t learn his name until Wally told him a few days before Dick Grayson’s funeral.

Yet now he was there, from another reality, grown up and matured.  No doubt similar enough to the Robin she had known, in nearly every possible way.  Or at least that was what M’gann had said.  Still, she couldn’t help but find it odd and unsettling.

“Brooding?”  Dick returned easily, knocking the magician from her thoughts.  He stood and joined her in pushing in chairs.  His eyes carefully watching Artemis incase she snapped at him again.  “I can have my moments, a lot less frequently that some sure, but Batman _was_ my mentor.”

“That’s fair.”  Zatanna said easily.  Finding it weird to hear _was_ instead of _is_ in his sentence.

Dick hummed lightly in response as he carefully started to inch towards the common area of the cave.  Zatanna watched him carefully as she pushed in the last of the chairs under the table.  He glanced around the room, and poked at the couch cushions.  Seeming slightly unsure in the silence between them.  But there was a part of her, the could almost sense him trying to sneak off.

The swift agreement of from the team of making sure Dick is never alone.  Well save the room they were going to put him in, which Wally was going to cleanse of anything Dick could hack into it.  Something Kaldur and Artemis would skillful disguise as something else while they distracted him.

“So, I’m a Leaguer in your reality?”  Zatanna asked with fake curiosity.

The vary idea of joining the League made her skin crawl and blood boil.  She would never join League.  Not after what happened with her Father.  Not after Robin’s death.  Not after everything that happened with the Light.

But the magician still moved forward with the soft grin.  Eased into his space like she use to imagine doing years ago.  Back when Robin was sweet, kind, eager for the slightest bit of her attentions, and alive.  And a few times after when she just wondered ‘what if’.   Dick doesn’t really seem to mind at all.  He almost seems use to on some level.

“Yeah.”  Dick nodded.  “The whole core team got offers, too, but Rocket and you were the only ones that accepted.”

“Really?”  Zatanna asked as Dick moved away slightly.  She followed after him easily. “Why?”

“Well, Conner and M’gann were always kind of content with the team.  Kaldur was...undercover, deep undercover.  I was leading the team, and it wasn’t a _great_ time to leave it.”  Dick explained with something of a shrug.  “Wally and Artemis were retired.”

“That sounds nice.”  Zatanna said suddenly.  

Dick made a small sound of confusion.  He turned sharply to blink at her, his eyebrows pulling together.

“Retiring,”  she clarified with a grin.  “Giving up the costumes and masks, and living a normal life like the rest of the world.”  She added wishfully.  Trying to imagine it, a lot less dead friends and sour memories.  “At least the idea sounds nice.”

Dick shrugged lightly with a small ‘meh.  Zatanna found herself laughing easily in return.  She supposed for Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, it would be different than what she imagined.  More judgmental and fake to the point where Dick would probably lose his mind, if he wasn’t always careful.  That was if the stillness of life didn’t drive him crazy first.

She found herself gripping his left arm as her laughter subsided.  She laced an arm around it, clinging to him before he could escape.  He doesn’t tense at her action, merely went along with it as she pushed him out of the common area.

“White picket fence not for you?”  She asked lightly, before laughing at his face. The slight frown at the mere suggestion. “Shame.”  She teased with a slow shake of her head.

They walked in silence down the hall for a moment.  It doesn’t actually feel that awkward.  Dick seemed content letting her just move him around the cave.  He took to glancing around again.  She’s not sure if his Mount Justice is different, or he was taking in as much deal as he could.  But he won’t easily slip away from her at least.

“Hey, Z,”  Dick suddenly started  “Were you and this reality’s me ever close?”

Zatanna hummed in question, before she feel’s Dick wiggle his arm.  Not in an attempt to free it, but more to simply remind her that it was still in her grasp.  She turned her attention to it, before her brain realized what he was getting at.  What exactly he was trying to ask without really asking.

“If you’re asking me if we dated in some roundabout way,”  Zatanna returned slyly as she raised an eyebrow.  “The answer is no, we never really got a chance to get around to it.”  

Dick made a small sound of ‘oh’.

“Why? Were you and your reality’s me mean ever close?”  She asked, leaning against him with a flirting smile.  She almost forgot how easy it had been to flirt with the Boy Wonder.

“We dated for a bit.”  Dick said easily with a light laugh.  “We went to prom together once.  It was magical, and not in the way you think.  Klarion cast some demon spell or something.”  He said, grinning the memory almost.  

Zatanna raised an eyebrow.  She never got to go a chance to prom.  After Robin’s death and the team’s retaliation against the Light, school had fallen away.  Prom had never been something on her mind while she was trying to trap and destroy Klarion.

But also at his casual mention of Klarion.  Was he still loss in the world Dick came from?  Still dangerous and manipulative. Still with…

She shoved the idea out of her mind quickly.  Because it really didn’t matter if Dick was there with them now.

“Sounds like fun,” She breathed.

She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked.

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you, and see you next week.


	12. No Truth, No Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both in a mood to write today and in a mood to not write at the same time. Something I think mostly steams from the fact that I took Wednesday and Friday off of work (meaning I have days and late nights were I can write as freely as I wish).
> 
> So I figured I would post a chapter. Because I will probably try to write something for this fic, just not sure if it will be a whole chapter. (And if like things work out I might be able to write at least three chapters next weekend)
> 
> Another filler chapter with some plot. Hope you enjoyed.

“You’re holding back,” Dick commented over the soft beeps of the training floor.

The younger male put his hands on his hips and frowned slightly as he leaned over Conner.  The clone was still spread out from where the other had tossed him on the floor with ease.  More ease and skill than Conner ever remembered Robin having.  

They had taken to sparing to pass some time, and keep Dick away from the computers.  Or from asking to go outside the limits of Mount Justice and into town.  

For the first few days, keeping Dick ‘entertained’ had been easy enough.  It was never hard for a member of the team to constantly be around him watching him. 

Every time he brought up contacting the League or Bruce about his situation, or figuring out a way home from himself, it was easily shoved off.  A small ‘it’s being handled, don’t worry,’ always put them mostly at bay.  M’gann altered his track of mind slightly the few times he didn’t drop the subject.

However, recently, Dick has been getting restless.  Ansy even, about being cooped up by the team.  It was becoming harder to keep him in a room with someone without him starting to act  _ different. _  Like he knew something was amiss yet carefully trying to seem like he had no clue anything was wrong.

It was Artemis who has suggested the sparing in order to stop Dick from looking from Wally and Zatanna.  Both of whom were working on methods to keep Dick there in their world, and any other actions should push come to shove.  To their luck, the younger seemed to jump at the idea.

Conner wasn’t completely sure it was for the exercise, but rather an excuse for him to put his Nightwing costume back on.

Didn’t stop him from wiping the floor with everyone.

The clone glanced up at Nightwing with a slight huff.  The white lenses of the domino mask narrowed down at him.  Dick almost seemed  _ annoyed _ that Conner was holding back in his fighting.  Like how  _ dare _ Conner even think about going soft on him.  It almost takes back to the few times he sparred with Robin and he teased him into hitting harder because he could more than handle it.

Of course, that being said, Conner was holding back.

Dick is human.  More vulnerable and imperiosus to injuries than most of the team.  Especially from a  _ kryptonian _ , even a half one.  One wrong punch or kick, and Robin’s gone all over again.  Only that time it would be Superboy’s doing.

The thought scared Conner to the core.

So he held back his strength.  Hesitated slightly when throwing a punch or a kick.  Doesn’t take the few opening Nightwing actually gives him for attack.  He doesn’t even fully block some of punches, elbows, and kicks Dick threw at him.  He even went limp when Nightwing tossed him over his shoulder.

“I am not,”  Conner ground out childishly.

A smirk grew on Nightwing’s face as he still leaned over him.  “You’re hold back,”  He repeated as he held out a gloved hand for the clone.  “Seriously, Con, I can take it.”  Dick continued as he pulled Conner to his feet.  “In my reality, you’ve tossed me so hard I slid off the training floor.”

Conner felt his eyes go wide and he coughed at the words.

Nightwing chuckled a bit.  “I told you to do it, to demonstrate rebounding from an opponent throwing one... _ distances _ to the team.”  He stated easily with a light nudge of his elbow.

“You lead team training?”  Kaldur asked from outside the circle.

Nightwing turned his attention to the Atlantian.  “When Black Canary couldn’t lead them...which was pretty often for a while.”  He answered easily.

“Explains why you’re so good.”  Artemis huffed as she crossed her arms.

Dick snorted, and Kaldur smiled warmly beside her.  The Atlantean patted her shoulder lightly.

_ That’s not the only reason. _ Conner thought to himself.

Unlike Dick, the team hadn’t trained with Robin in years.  Not that they could if they wanted to.  Their Robin was gone, he didn’t get to grow up and keep fighting.  Where Nightwing knew all their little fighting quarks, they could only guess what his were.

Then there was the matter of the Team hunts for the Light.  The sharply severed ties with the League.  Training with Black Canary went away completely, not that anyone would really want to train after what happened.  Sparing among themselves left little room for learning.  Unlike Nightwing, they had perfected things she taught them.

Of course, if Nightwing had noticed, which Conner didn’t doubt that he had, after all Robin had always noticed everything, he hadn’t said anything.  

“Let’s go again.”  Dick said turning back to Conner with a smile.  “This time don’t hold back.”

Conner nodded after a moment.  

Nightwing took a few steps away, before leaning back into a fighting stance.  Low and wide, like the one Robin use to take, only it’s different.  Far more experienced than Robin’s.  Conner mirrored the other and took his own stance, and Nightwing almost sunk lower to his stance.

They were still for a moment.  Dick seemed to waiting for Conner to make the first move.  He even wiggled his fingers for Conner to advance at some point, a smirk growing on his face as he did so.  However Conner didn’t move.

An image red heat vision going through Robin’s chest appeared before his eyes.  Conner can’t bring himself to attack, let alone  _ move  _ first in a fight against him.

Nightwing apparently got tired of waiting and moved.  He swung a punch widely to the left as he advanced sharply.  Conner ducked out the way, but Dick swings up with his right hand and nails Conner in the jaw.  Nightwing smirked at him as Conner stumbled back a few steps in supply.  Dick gave him little time to recover, spinning at Conner with a roundhouse kick.  

The clone blocked it easily, shoving it away.  The action half threw Nightwing off balance, but he spun around quickly.  Conner advanced with a right jab, aiming just to left of Dick’s face.  Close enough to it that in the heat of fighting it would look like it was coming right at him.  Dick blocked it with ease.  He sent his knee up into Conner’s stomach.

Grunting, Conner stumbled back, ducking a few hit’s Nightwing threw at him.  Conner moved to make a swift two punch, two kick combo Canary had taught them years ago.  Dick blocked them all with ease.  Twisting under Conner’s punch, and wiggling behind him.  The clone quickly sent an elbow flying towards Nightwing.

The other stopped it with ease, and then his mask lenses narrowed.  In one quick motion, Nightwing twisted Conner’s arm behind his back, skillfully putting pressure on his shoulder so even Conner’s super strength couldn’t free him.

“You’re holding back again,”  Nightwing growled lowly.

“Am not,”  Conner growled back in return. 

He turned sharply, knocking Dick’s hold on him loose for a second.  It was all Conner needed to turn around and swing another jab at the other.  Nightwing easily blocks it with his right arm, and maneuvered out of way as Conner brought down his right elbow. It’s slow enough that Conner knew it would never hit Dick. 

Nightwing hand coiled around Conner’s wrist, twisting it yet again behind his back.  Only this time, he also kicked the clone’s feet out from under him, and slammed him to the ground.  The trained floor lit up with it’s usual failed circle, and beeped in announcement.  However Dick crawled on top on him as he pinned him to the ground.

All his body weight, which still is nothing to Conner, shoved down on him.  The way Dick is on him, Conner had little room to wiggle out of if he could, or knew how.

“You’re holding back,”  Nightwing growled again.  The growl, however, wasn’t annoyed, or frustrated, or even angry.  It was something darker, more controlled.  Something he remembered hearing Batman make years ago.  “ _ Why _ ?”

Conner grunted in the hold as Dick pulled at his wrist just so.

The images from the night at the Watchtower rush forward to his mind.  The nightmare he had after, the new ones he’s had since Dick arrived.  Conner could feel it all gathering on his tongue as Nightwing leans in with just a little more pressure and demanded to know why again.  Only this time it’s a dark whisper that only Conner can hear.

If Conner wasn’t in something of growing panic, he might be impressed with the fact that Dick is actually hurting.  Successfully keeping him pinned and down without Kryptonite.

Conner turned his head to glance at Artemis and Kaldur.  Both were watching with a raised eyebrow, but neither of them seemed overly concerned.  No doubt assuming Nightwing is egging him on like Robin use to, only this time far more successful at pinning him to the ground.

“I told you not to hold back, I can take it,”  Nightwing growled lowly, tugging slightly at Conner’s wrist with each word.  “So why are you  _ still _ holding back?”

Conner moved on his legs to get up and roll Nightwing off.  However, Nightwing stopped it, kicking it back out from under Conner with more force than was probably necessary, and leans in just a little closer.

It occurred then to the clone, what Nightwing was trying to do.  

Bait him into talking.  Get Conner angry or frustrated enough that he just blurted out something.  Told him exactly what was going on.  Cleverly disguised under challenging him to take action.  Likely figured, or knew Conner would be the one to target to get answered the quickest.

And he was right.  It’s all there on Conner’s tongue.  If Nightwing kept pressing something that would make more questions stir would come out.

_ Conner, don’t! _ M’gann’s voice demanded in his head.

The clone turned his head to find the Martian standing to the side of the training floor.  A tray of the snacks and drinks she had been preparing in her hand.  Her eyes were narrowed in a sharpish glare as she looked at Nightwing.

_ You need to fight back, and not hold back. _ M’gann continued sharply.

_ Can’t you just-- _

_ No!  He’s too focused on getting answers. _ M’gann cut Conner off mentally.   _ He’ll noticed if I shift his thinking now and it will just make things worse.  You need to fight back. _

Conner growled, mostly to himself, but if Nightwing took it to being directed at him,  _ good _ .  Conner managed to get a leg underneath him just enough to get some leverage and roll before Nightwing could kick it away again.  The clone rolled all of his weight onto the younger male, who gave only a small sound of surprise.

Nightwing released his hold, and Conner continued to roll over him to his feet.  He turned and punched down at Nightwing, who rolled out of the way.  Nightwing quickly pushed himself up and got his feet beneath himself.   Conner kicked sharply, sending Nightwing sliding on the floor as he blocked.  

Once he stopped, Dick moved to attack.  Conner countered with a sharp jab.  Dick however easily ducked, before using it as leverage hook a leg around Conners neck at flip them other to the ground.  Pinning Conner down once again to the floor.  Conner moved to break out of Dicks hold, and Dick easily rolled away back to his feet.

Nightwing fell back into a fighting stance, only this time narrowed eyes like he wasn’t completely treating this like a sparring match any more.  

Conner rolled to his feet.  He tightened his fist as he figured the best plan of attack.  With Robin he always had size and strength, where Robin just had skill.  Now, Nightwing has much more skill and size than Conner.

“Snacks are done!”  M’gann declared in a singing tone, causing everyone’s attention to turn to her.

The female martian was smiling innocently and proudly as she held the tray up just a little higher for everyone to see.  Artemis almost immediately bolted over to inspect the selection and take a glass of lemonade.  The archer motioned Kaldur over quickly.

Nightwing almost instantly dropped his stance at the sight of the martian.  His demeanor shifting back to the cheerfulness that had been there at the start.  Like he hadn’t shifted into some other mode when fighting.

Conner sighed, doing his best to relax his body.  

However the memories and the dreams are all there in his throat.  He can’t completely managed to shove them back down and away.  The anger and guilt he felt were pushing them up.

The clone grabbed Nightwing’s arm sharply as he passed by him to walk towards M’gann.  Perhaps a little too tightly, seeing as how Dick half winced at it.  He turned to Conner with a neutrally confused face.

“About why I was holding back,”  Conner started, because he knew Dick wouldn’t stop.  Robin had been always been one for seeing things through once he started them.  Conner need to stop it while he could.  “We can’t hit our Robin too hard.”

They can’t hit him at  _ all. _

Nightwing blinked at him for a moment.  A small look of ‘oh’ crossing his face, and thousand other bubbling questions as well.

“Hard to break the mentality.”  Conner stated before turning away.

He pulled his hand away sharply and stormed away before Dick could say anything else.  Before M’gann could reach out and calm the memories for him to get him to stay.  Conner didn’t want to stay.  He couldn’t be around Dick, not with the memories and dreams swimming in his head and the truth still lingering in his throat.

Conner really needed to hit something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, really quick thing to say about this chapter.
> 
> Because of the teams "cut" ties to the League, Canary obviously stopped training them. Meaning their training to a sharp nose drive in skills. So aside form basic fighting skills Canary managed to teach them, they haven't learned much else unless they sought out additional fighting styles, or just picked up moves from other opponents (which less face it would not really be very good). And seeing how little the league was actually in Mount Justice in Season 2, it's reason to believe that Nightwing, Conner, and M'gann likely lead training when Canary couldn't...or you know "couldn't".
> 
> Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you next week.


	13. A Hero and A Villan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote my minimum of three chapters this holiday weekend. And I probably could have done a few more chapters, but I worked on something else for two days. (It's a present for my dad, and I got it all done, yeah). Technically, I wrote out two chapters I had outlined, but I had split one again. And I am so glad I did because I am proud of both of them.
> 
> This is a filler chapter again...but with a little more plot than the others.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

M’gann sighed to herself slightly as she saw Dick carefully make his way down the halls.  Soundlessly making his way towards the main area of the cave.  Quickly making his way down the hall and never lingering in a place he could get noticed.  

The martian herself had just barely seen him as maneuvered through the halls.  

If she had been patrolling through the halls, and turned at the exact right momenet, she might have missed him.

This was the fifth time in the past three days Dick had taken to sneaking around Mount Justice.  Attempts to get to the computer and dig up what he could on this world, no doubt.  The team's tight lipped manner of answer things wasn’t sitting well with him.  Neither had their attempts to constantly be around him.  

M’gann had taken to making rounds around the cave at night as his unease and distrust grew.  Hovering throughout all the hallways. Scanning with her mind for his thoughts and camouflaging herself in certain larger areas of the cave.  Doing everything to make her presences as small as possible.

_ Batparanoia _ Wally had supplied over the mental link the first time M’gann caught Dick sneaking around the cave.  

Something Dick had played off as wanting a midnight snack and a glass of water when he stumbled upon M’gann in the kitchen.  He grabbed some and turn on his heels to return to his room, his mind shifting slightly to a sour state.

She hovered out of a dark corner of the hallway, watching as he disappeared around a bend.  She followed behind him after a moment.  Mindful enough just to stay a good distance behind him.  She already knew where he was trying to go and M’gann didn’t need to read his mind for that.

The main computer next to the old Zeta tubes.  

It didn’t appear he had noticed her as he moved like the last four times she had caught him.  He didn’t redirect himself at any point.  Go somewhere else than his objective, for M’gann to find him and listen to fake excuse as to what he was doing.  Like trying to help find a way back home, or just blowing off energy.

Dick reached the main computer as M’gann entered the hallway leading to the larger area.  With a wave of his hand, the large blue holo-screens popped up.  Along with the little blue holo-keyboard when he held out his hands for it.  Instantly he was silently typing away. 

Easily maneuvering into the system.  The team never deleted Robin’s codes and passwords from the system, and Dick’s had no doubt likely been the exact same.  Not like Dick would have an issue getting in if they had.  Robin always amazed her with how easily he could get into thing on the League’s computer.

Lightly, M’gann dropped to her feet at the end of the hallway.  She watched Dick carefully for a moment as he hurriedly sorted through their system.  Another three screens popped up in front of the larger one. The type flying faster than Dick is typing, and M’gann recognized  it to be some programs or searches

“Dick?”  M’gann called out gently.  Like she just stumbled upon him being awake.

The younger darker haired male turned to her.  His blue eyes half filled with surprise as he looked at her.  His clicked something on the keyboard and the screens instantly changed to something else.  

A mix of formulas and calculations, along with something that looked like notes.  Another appeared to be a timeline of some kind.  

“Hey, Miss M!”  Dick said cheerily with a small smile growing on his face.  His mind shifted darkly for a moment, like he was glaring at her without glaring, before it shifted away to match his grin.  “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” M’gann smiled back as she approached Dick slowly.  “I couldn’t sleep.”  The martian answered after a moment, pretending to curiously glance at the screens.  “What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure how I got here, and help find a way home.”  Dick answered with a shrug.

“I told you it’s being handled.”  M’gann returned easily with a small girn.  “The Team is on it.  Wally’s working on it with Kaldur and Zatanna.  Shouldn’t be too much longer.” She lied easily, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I can help,” Dick stated with a slightly frown.

“I know,”  M’gann started, waving some of the screens away.  “But you come out of an explosion to a reality not your own.  The last thing you should be doing is  _ this.” _  She waved a hand with a light laugh, before turning Dick away.  She pushed him back towards the common area of the cave  “You should be asleep, like everyone else.”

Dick pushed back against her with his heels.

“I’ve gone off less,”  Dick informed flatly.

M’gann swallowed the sigh that build in her throat.  She knew that was likely true.  Robin had always been the last to fall asleep and one of the first ones to wake up whenever they had ‘team bonding’ nights.  She remembered the night at Haley’s circus when he was sick, sitting up in bed typing away at his glove, and told her he would go to sleep later.  

Not to mention she knew Dick wasn’t sleeping most of the nights there.  As he spent most of his time sneaking around the cave lately.

“I’m sure you have.”  M’gann countered easily with a light shove. Directing him back towards the common area of the cave.  “But I can not, in good conscious return you to your reality and your version of me tired.  What will I say?”

Dick didn’t answer, not even in his mind.  He just let’s M’gann push him along.  Not like she’s won, no he occasionally pushed back with his heels, or stubbornly refused to take a step.  Even though he always playfully chuckled when she called him ‘Dick’ or shoved him lightly with her telekinesis.  She knew it was protests.

When they reach his room, M’gann pushed the code for it to slide open. Dick brace himself against the door frame before twisting around suddenly before she could lead him in.

“How about we make a deal?”  He asked easily.  His grin slightly crooked like Robin’s when he was getting at something.  

M’gann raised an eyebrow at the acrobat. 

“You help me remember what happened before I wound up here, and I’ll go to bed after.” He stated simply.  Grin still plastered on his face.

M’gann blinked stared at the other for a moment.  She took a breath, closing her eyes and dropping her shoulders as she exhaled.  Knowing he would just keep insisting or try sneaking out again if she didn’t do something.  

Tentatively she reached out with her mind, carefully brushing up against Dick’s, before she entered.Her eye s snapped open sharply, glowing green as she sent a psychic blast through their link.  Dick flinched momentarily at the action, before falling limp.  M’gann caught him easily with her telekinesis, as his legs gave up from under him as he fell unconscious.  

The glow of her eyes faded away, as she glared down at Dick’s limp form.  

She already knew how Dick got there.  Just like how she knew pretty much everything that had happened in his reality.  She learned it all when she first forcibly entered his mind back at the Manta Base. 

Dick didn’t need to know how he got there, it wasn’t worth him knowing.  M’gann had been mentally burying most of it under white for days. Because he would try to get back harder if he knew.  

Run back harder and get himself killed.  

Dick was safer here.  

There was no Light.  No ‘stolen’  Apokolips tech that Luther had altered.  No assassin telling him ‘payback’s a bitch kid’.  No Vandal Savage sneering from the rafters as the blast went off.

After a moment, M’gan sighed to herself.  

With a wave of her hand she lifted Dick and laid him on the bed.  Carefully arranging his limps to his like he had fallen asleep.  She reached for the covers, pulling the up to his shoulders.  

She sat down close to him on the edge of the bed.  She ran a hand through his dark hair, still soft and smooth like she remembered Robin’s being.  Soft and smooth, and not sticky with blood.  Her eyes glowed green again as she carefully wiped the what just happened and constructed a memory of them trying to dig in his mind for something, only to turn up nothing but a white light.  Then her humming soft Martian lullabies as he complained he wasn’t a child, yet he fell asleep to them any way.  Then she felt his mind with dreams of the circus and flying through colored clouds.

“Night Robin,” She said as she rose from the bed and left the room.

* * *

“ _ You did what to him?! _ ”  Artemis exclaimed in a slight whisper through the speaker of the phone. 

The first thing the martian had done after psychically blasting Dick was call Artemis.  Just to talk it out.  She knew she couldn’t talk to Conner, he would no doubt start yelling in a whole mixture of emotions.  She hadn’t wished to bother Kaldur or Zatanna in there sleep, they could find out in the morning.  Artemis just seemed like the right fit to tell.

“It’s fine Artemis,” M’gann assured as she pulled her knees a little closer.  “I erased it from his mind and implanted an alternative memory, he won’t know what happened.  Shouldn’t raise any more flags.”

“ _ You’re sure about that.” _ Artemis returned over the line like she was frowning.

M’gann was silent for a moment, as she thought.  Dick had perhaps been too easy to get back to his room.  Yet there was nothing in his mind to suggest anything.  Even though she knew he was careful just  _ what _ he thought around her.  He had given her no reason to suspect anything.

Artemis sighed on the other line.  “ _ Look, M’gann,...it’s just...you said he was exactly like Robin, up until...you know,”  _ the archer said slowly.  “ _ Rob was a sneaky little shit on a  _ good _ day.  Dick’s that plus six years additional years experience, and who knows what else.  Why couldn’t you just play along and dig their his memories for what happened before he got here? _ ”  Artemis stated as the phone shifted slightly, and M’gann could hear the slight movement of sheets on the other side of the line.  “ _ Surely that was safer. _ ”

“Vandal Savage was there,”  M’gann answered quickly without thinking.

“ _ What?” _  The shock in Artemis’ voice is clear.

M’gann hugged her legs just a little tighter.  She had kept quiet about it too long.  Mostly because it felt that it didn’t matter.

“Vandal Savage was there when he got blasted here by some alien tech Lex Luthor altered.”  M’gann admitted with a sigh.  “In his reality The Light...they still exist, Artemis. Fractured...somewhat, but still there.”

“ _ Shit!” _ Artemis breathed.  

“He’d try even hard to get back if he knew.”  M’gann muttered as she dropped her forehead on her knees.  

“ _ M’gann you need to tell the rest of the team.”   _ Artemis returned with a thick breath.  “ _ And we need to figure out a way to settled the Batparanoia before it blows up in our faces.” _

“I know,” M’gann sighed out.

“ _ Kaldur also told me the Atlantean army reached out to the Manta Base about the energy signature.” _ Artemis grumbled out changing the subject.  “ _ No doubt Aquaman trying to find out what happened.” _

“I know.”  M’gann stated again.  She ran a hand through her short red hair, trying to ease what humans might consider a headache.  “We might be able to use that to our advantage.  Right now it’s just a lot playing by ear.”

“ _ Kaldur got the Manta Organization to scan for energy signals similar to the one when Dick first arrived.”  _  Artemis informed like it might be a comfort.  But judging by the sound of her voice she didn’t find it to be one really.  “ _ Currently there has been anything else.” _

Meaning no one from Dick’s reality had come looking...or figured out how to find him... _ yet. _

The fact really was not a comfort.  Both of them knew that.

“ _ Get some rest, M’gann.” _  Artemis started with a heavy breath.  “ _ We’ll figure it out later.”   _

The other end of the line went dead.  M’gann sighed as she tossed the cell phone towards the edge of her bed.  She tipped to her side, lying down on her bed staring at some ‘Hello Megan’ poster Robin had found for her online.  It was suppose to be a gift for some earth holiday, but he never got a chance to really give it to her.

She hugged her legs just a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A M'gann chapter, because I realize I hadn't written one, and decided to try.
> 
> Alright, so I want to explain somethings, some team dynamics really quick. Mostly because they are hard to fit into the story as exposition without seeming kind of awkward.
> 
> 1) In case it's not super clear, or one just hasn't taken noticed, M'gann is like a second leader to the team. Kaldur is like the official leader, but M'gann co-leads most of the time. And when Kaldur is not around, she is the one calling the shots. It's just a role she took up after Robin died, and the rest of the team went with it.
> 
> 2) Wally and Artemis live in an apartment in Happy Harbor. They don't live in the cave, they kind of moved out at some point after beating the light. Hence why M'gann called Artemis rather than just seen her.
> 
> And that it it. 
> 
> Don't worry, the action starts to pick up in the next chapter, and we started to get to some of the meat of this story. And we start to get to a lot of the questions I get asked...but can't answer because of spoilers.
> 
> Until next week, my dears.


	14. Thousand Voices Dead at My Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time. 
> 
> I haven't worked on this fic these week (but I wrote three chapters last week...and I like nearly 10 chapters ahead in writing this fic, so not worried). I probably won't work on a chapter at all, I might do a little outlining some chapters I have left. But then I want to start a little one-shot idea I have (unrelated to this, even though I have like three off-shoot ideas for this I need to start).
> 
> Any way, this chapter we finally hit some plot again.

The past week and a hald had been... _ unsettling _ , to say the least.  

Dick wasn’t afraid to admit that to himself.  To this realities team, sure, he was perhaps a little terrified. But to himself not at all.  

It had been unsettling since they first took him to Mount Justice.  But he had perhaps been too preoccupied with the fact that they still had the old base.  Or that Wally was still alive and well here to really acknowledge it more than ‘different realities, different stuff.’

But then he constantly found himself in the company of a team member.  Whether it was Wally just talking to him about something, or Artemis playing cards with him, or Zatanna going wherever he did to pry lightly at the facts of his world, or whoever doing whatever.  There was always someone there.  Watching him.  Distracting him.  Rarely sparing him a moment alone outside of when he was in his room.  Or rather this reality’s Robin’s old room.  

Then there was how they brushed off all his questions about progress on finding him a way home, since they wouldn’t let him help with that either.  It was always being handled or worked on, something he shouldn’t worry about.  

Yet they never seemed to run a test on him at all.  No scans.  No readings.  No hold this and answer a few questions.  Or  _ anything _ of any kind that could possibly help them pinpoint exactly just where he came from.  Because as Wally but there is a theory of  _ multiple _ realities filled with  _ multiple  _ possibilities and outcomes of events.  They had to find the  _ right _ one first.

It was the same with when he asked about contacting the League.  It was a Team issue, the team would handle it.  

Or even contacting Bruce.  The most logical person for him to reach out to, and someone who would no doubt want to know there was  _ another _ him from  _ another _ reality.  It was Batman’s business to know everything.  Even though their relationship wasn’t always the greatest at times, surely Bruce would not brush him off without at least a call, no matter how bad it was.   It would be the only way to get Dick to stop pestering.  Yet the team just told him simply it was a team issue, the team would handle it.

Then there was M’gann shifting his thoughts just so.  

Dick felt her, he always felt her in his mind.  Jon had taught them all how to feel for propping minds as best they could.  Not to mention he was so familiar with M’gann’s presence he could easily pick out like it was freaking bright light in the shadows.  

She would shift his think just so when he would get too insistent about something.  Whether it be helping find a way home, to contacting the League or Batman, or carefully worded question about their reality.  She never shifted it enough to it feel like a sharp turn in conversation, but rather a progression.  It took him a day to realize it was her all together.

He wasn’t all that surprised when he found her floating around the halls late at night.  _ Patrolling  _ he realized sourly.  Hovering in the shadows or camouflaged as she moved around larger areas.  The first time she was just in the kitchen when he stumbled upon her trying to act like she was there for a reason.  After that she only caught him four other times, the twelve other times he stunk around only to venture back to his room.

Yet the worse, and final straw in it all, was the video from the small camera he found in the room.  The one he rigged to record before he snuck around the night before.

Dick had a fuzzy memory of trying to figure out what happened.  The same memories of in Bludhaven when Barbara called, Zeta to the Watchtower and seeing the team.  Telling Kaldur he just might come back in a few months, possibly, don’t take his word.  Then leaving with the team, fighting goons and lackeys in a warehouse, then white.   Just white, like always.  M’gann had apologized for not being able to help, before reminding Dick of his promise to go to bed.  When he did, M’gann hummed melodies he had never heard before while he complained that he was  _ twenty _ and not  _ a child _ , but he fell asleep anyway.

The video showed something different.  

While he mostly blocked the view of the martian in the doorway, he had fallen limp suddenly.  It wasn’t much of a guess to figure out she was the cause.  As she caught him with her telekinesis with glowing eyes and  _ glared _ down at him.  Before floating him to bed and tucking him, before placing a hand on his head, no doubt to replace what he remembered happening.

That had been it.  Dick couldn’t take things sitting down anymore.

He had to get to the computers and find out everything he could.  Dig for the answer to every last one of his questions and then some.  Because something was  _ beyond _ not right with this team.  And Dick was going to find out what it was.

Dick had to treat everything like a recon mission.  Everything behind enemy lines and no  _ backup _ what so ever.  He had been through worse, he supposed.

And it wasn’t like he hadn’t been drinking in every last detail over the past week.  He knew the Zeta tubes were disconnected.  Had been for years if the level or dust and dirt in them was any clue.  He’d practiced getting around the cave unnoticed with ease. Re-remember the old hallways and corridors.  He knew the times M’gann went around on patrol, she was amazingly constant.

Dick had an escape plan, had a method to take down every member of the team should he encounter them.  It wasn’t going to be like Santa Prisca all over again.  

Glancing at the clock, he moved towards the door. 

Carefully he slid it open, peeking outside down the halls.  Scanning carefully for anything different.  Artemis and Wally had decided to stay at the cave that night, which wasn’t something they had been doing.  Slowly Dick eased out of door, and shut it behind him.

He made his way down the hall.  Towards the locker room to change into his Nightwing costume.  He felt fare more comfortable going about what he was going to do in his suit.  Not a pair of Wally’s pants that half fit and one of Conner’s shirts that was too wide on his shoulders.  He would rather be ready for whatever fight might come his way.

Reaching the locker room, Dick was relieved to find all of his suit there.  He wouldn’t have been completely surprised if someone had the bright idea to move it.  And he wasn’t going to complain no had had the bright idea just yet, either.

Quickly he changed into his suit.  He wiggled his fingers into his gloves as he made his way into towards the door of the locker room.  He stuck his mask into place on his face as he carefully made his way back out into the hallway.  Looking both ways, before he silently took down the hall.

It didn’t take Dick too long to reach the main area of the cave.  He had even doubled back a few times, just in case.  Even stopped in the shadows for a few times to ensure that no one was following him.

He quickly pulled up the large holo-screen and the holo-keyboard when the moment he reach it.  Hurriedly typing in the necessary codes and passwords to get into the system.  All his codes and passwords still in place on the system.  He pulled up another holo-screen to ram through their additional firewalls and protocols in place on the system without tripping any alarms.  He pulled up another three smaller screens.  Sending each into a search for news articles in relation to Batman, The League, and Dick Grayson from every source he could find within certain parameters.. 

Dick started making his ways through the computer's files.  He ignored most of the recent ones.  What he was looking for no doubt happened years before he arrived.  Anything within the last year, likely won’t hold anything useful.  If they were filled with anything, the few folders and files he opened had barely anything in them.

Digging another couple of years deeper didn’t turn up too much either.

One of the searches binged with a collection of results.  Dick turned his attention quickly to see.  It’s about the search for Batman.  A handful of articles reading ‘ _ Batman Patrols Gotham, Criminals Take Cover’ _ or something similar.  A subheadline or three reading something about injuries obtained by criminals from Batman.  From a few broken bones to borderline critical conditions.

_ Like after Jason _ . Dick thought briefly, as he stared at the articles.

Only the articles are not as frequent.  In fact a few times a year, spanning over  _ years _ .  The reports never seemed to get any better, or any worse, as things some of the articles with worse injuries to criminals were peppered throughout the years.

Another search binged with it’s completion of results.  Dick looked to see it was the one for the League search.  A few of the headlines were standard League headlines.  Disaster stopped here, aid given there.  New League members swore in.

However there was one that instantly caught his eye.   _ Ex-Sidekick Team and League Come to Truce _ .  There was a picture under the headline, on one side of the picture was the team on the other a few league members.  Both sides stood stone faced, looking greatly displeased with the other.

Another article caught his eyes soon after.   _ League Cut Ties with Sidekick. _  The article doesn’t give much detail as to why as Dick skimmed it.  The most detailed line was a quote from Martian Manhunter that the League could no longer support the actions and choices of the Team.  But that was it.

Dick created another search for anything about the team or the League, between the two articles dates.  

He turned back to sifting through their files.  He’s nearly three and half years into the files, when he find something.  A file on Black Manta.  The report is brief but thorough.  Dick recognized the writing patterns to be Kaldur’s doing.  Dick easily started reading it, carefully reading each sentence.  Then he came across a sentence and his breath caught.

_ Black Manta terminated, two lethal punctures to the heart and stomach, The Light is no more. _

Dick started in shock at the words for what feels like forever.

Swallowing, Dick noticed the file linked to the folder, rightly called The Light.  Dick opened it quickly.  The folder opened in another window.  A laundry list of folders with the names of Light members.  For Savage to people Dick had never even connected to the Light at all.  Each folder either had the word  _ Terminated, Fractured,  _ or  _ Comatose _ in brackets beside them.

Dick could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked over the names.

Another being of completely sounded from the computer.  

Dick turned to see it was his latest search.  The number of results and verified sources a worryingly high number.  Hesitantly he moved to open the results.  Instantly a ton of windows up. A collection of news articles, case files from varying forms of law enforcement, and crime scene photos.

Dick suddenly felt sick.

With a steadying breath he started shifting through the files.  Tossing the screens with minor disagreements and encounters between the team and the League to the side.  His main focus the case files and crime scene phones. 

Savage found catatonic with a collection of arrows and wounds all over his body.  Black Manta’s body floating off the coast of Florida, bloody stab wounds in the exact spots of Kaldur’s report.  Hugo Strange strangled in his office at Belle Reve.  Ra’s al Ghul nearly torn limb from limb, a handful of other notable assassins dead with extreme head trauma.  Lex Luthor catatonic in his office, along with Queen Bee.  Psymon murdered in his hospital bed.  Sportsmaster’s dead body filled with arrows from both Artemis and Roy.

Dick started in horror at it all.  He took a slight step back as he stared at it all.

_ What _ had happened to cause all of this?

“Dick…?”  Zatanna’s voice sounded suddenly.

The acrobat turned to find the magician standing off to the side cautiously.  Gently holding a hand as she advanced, like she stumbled across him having a bad dream.  Artemis a few paces behind her, he expression something Dick couldn’t give a name too.  Both still in their pajamas.

“What did you guys  _ do? _ ” Dick asked in a sharp whisper.  

He glared at the two woman.  Doing his best to ignore the way his voice lifted at the end of his question.  How it betrayed him with something with it’s height of emotion.

“Dick,” Zatanna started again.  Her voice soft and gentle.  

She reached out a hand to touch his arm.  Dick pulled away instantly like it burned. “ _ What _ did you guys  _ do?! _ ” He asked again.  Only this time darker, angrier, Batman levels of intimidating, far more demanding than the first time.

Zatanna opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.  She glanced at the ground sharply under Dick’s glare after a moment.  Artemis stayed planted in her position pases away.  Her eyes fixed in a hard glare, and her breathing his visibly an angry panic.

“What happened to cause all  _ this!”   _ Dick demanded sharply as he glared at Artemis, gesturing to the screens.

“You won’t understand,”  Zatanna said suddenly.  Pulling Dick’s attention back to her.  “Sorry Dick, it’s best for everyone.  _ Tel mih pe-- _ ”

Dick sharply cut Zatanna off with a quick blow to her throat.  The magician stumbled backwards in shock as she sputtered and struggled to made a sound.  Her hands flying to her throat.  

“Zatanna!”  Artemis cried, racing towards the magician.

The archer glared wildly at Dick as she grab Zatanna in her stumbling.  

Dick returned it easily.  The team had become something else.  Something ugly and different from what his was.  

Reaching into his belt, Dick grab a smoke pelt.  He barely wasted any time slamming it into the ground, and filling the whole room with smoke.  Artemis gave a sharp call of anger, loudly storming towards Dick.  He easily shifted in the smoke to avoid her, before grabbing her by the arm and flinging her towards Zatanna.

The bing of his last search being completed sounded.  However Dick didn’t have time to look.  He needed to get out of there and get out of there fast.  Dick turned on his heels and bolted.  The last thing he could do was stay in Mount Justice.   He needed to get to the League, to Batman, to anyone else but the team.

He made his way towards one of the exterior exist of the cave.

Alarms blared loudly above him after a moment.  The computer system announcing lockdown protocols.

Dick doesn’t pay it any mind.  

He pulled up his holo-computer on his wrist.  Hurriedly over riding the protocols blocking his way as he ran.  Something he had sunk into their computer system was his override clearance for the cave.  The protocols returned instantly the moment he past. 

The ramp to the outside lowered slower than Dick ever remembered.  Leaving him little choice but to run up it the first chance he could.

He ran and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't really have too much to explain...
> 
> See you all next week.


	15. The Ashes Calling My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got busy last weekend, and didn't get around to posting a chapter. So I am posting one today, and hopefully one tomorrow to make up for it.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

“I said something like this would happen!”  Wally stated for the third time in the common area.  His frown deepened as he tightened his crossed arms. His mask hanging limply on his back as his foot tapped impatiently  “I  _ knew _ it would happen, I said it many times.”

“We  _ know  _ Wally,”  Artemis snapped sharply at the the speedster.

The archer glared at him harshly, like she had the other times Wally said it, as did everyone else.  Wally glared right back at her in clear frustration and anger.  With a huff, Artemis turned back to Zatanna on the couch in front of her, carefully examining the forming bruise on the magicians throat.

Wally huffled loudly, so everyone heard, and turned to look at Kaldur.  The older narrowed his eyes in warning.  Because his little outbursts were not helping one bit.  Wally huffed again and looked away.

Kaldur sighed slightly looked down at the ground.  

He was frustrated, they were  _ all _ frustrated, but the Atlantean needed keep his head.  For the sake of the team.  It stop everything from turning into a shouting match of blame and finger pointing.  It couldn’t turned into their rageful, grieving nights after Robin’s death were they all said things they regretted and nearly tore themselves apart.  No never again.

“How much did he learn?”  Kaldur asked calmly as he turned look back at Artemis.

“More than enough.”  Artemis stated flatly, her attention still on Zatanna’s throat.  The words  _ ‘to run and hate us’ _ left unsaid, but more than clear in her tone.  As if her own bruises and the lingering haze of smoke in the main area wasn’t proof enough of that.  “I don’t think he knows our Robin died.” she added lightly.

“Oh, well in that case, clearly it’s not as bad as we all thought.”  Wally declared sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air.

“Not helping,” Conner growled out beside Kaldur lowly.  

The clones annoyance with Wally growing close to his peek.  Even with M’gann there, if Kaldur didn’t do something soon, something would snap.  The last thing he needed was Conner and Wally at each other’s throats when there was still a chance.

Still a chance to get Dick back.  Still a chance to erase what he learned that night, and every little suspicion that led to it.  Still a chance to start over and do it better the second time.  Convince him to stay, or even better that there was no way back to his world, and he could stay with them.  Figure out ways to keep the truth of their reality and him as far away as possible, and just exist happily.

But that wasn’t going to happen if everyone let their frustration and angers get the better of them.

“That’s enough, Wally.”  Kaldur said pointedly.  “We need to figure out our next course of action.  Our first objective is to find Dick and bring him back here.”

“What do think I’ve been doing for the past fifteen minutes?!”  Wally blurted out angrily.  “I’ve been through Happy Harbor  _ twenty  _ time, and the five mile circumference around it.  And found nothing.”  He growled heatedly as he took angry steps towards Kaldur.  “Rob use to disappear on us all the time with ease, and we could barely ever find him when he was wanting us too.  How the hell am I supposed to do that with an older more experienced one?”

“Keep looking.”  Kaldur informed.  “And out think him.”

Wally opened his mouth, do doubt to as how.  Or declare that was a crazy idea, because he’s Robin who was always like twenty steps ahead.  However Artemis beat him to talking.

“He’ll try to get out of town.”  She stated easily, raising from her seat on coffee table as M’gann took to handing Zatanna an ice pack.  “No doubt make his way to Gotham.”

“Exactly,”  Kaldur nodded in agreement.  “And the Zeta tubes likely won’t recognize him.”

The fact was a given.  Dick was a good foot and few inches taller, and was far broader in the shoulders than Robin had been when he died.  Not to mention years older, boyish age and appearances had mostly left his features.  His voice was not what it use to be, similar enough for someone to recognize it, but not a computer.  Along with a different costume and name, the system wouldn’t accept him on site.

However, the realization seemed to slam into Wally.  The red haired speedster’s anger slowly melted away and he stopped advancing.  The reality of the number of choices Dick could make was dwindling down.

“He’ll have to go the old fashion way.”  Wally started slowly.  “Drive or hitch a ride on something.”

Kaldur nodded in agreement.  “As far as we know he doesn’t have much physical money on his person.”  He continued.  “Meaning he might use less legal methods of acquiring transportation, or a disguise to slip away in.”

A wave of realization hits the team with that.  

Granted Kaldur was pretty sure, Dick wouldn’t manage to trigger an alarm, let alone get noticed hotwiring vehicle.  Meaning they would likely have to wait some times before anything was reported.  But it would eventually give them an idea of what they should be looking for, and sent them in the right direction.

“What if he calls the league?”  Conner asked firmly.

“He won’t.”  Wally cut in before Kaldur could answer.  “He’ll call Batman.  Dick might not be Robin any more, but he’ll still go to Bruce first.  Especially in a situation like this.”

Kaldur nodded in agreement at the statement.

Even though in Dick’s reality the team and League were close, or that the fact that he declined an invitation to officially join, the Atlantean could figure that fact to the true.  If Dick learned anything from his first encounters from the team, it would be easier to have someone to vouch for him.  Batman was likely the easiest person for Dick to convince in his mind.  

That or he figure at least Bruce would have the answers for what happened with the team.

Now that everyone was starting to get on the same page, Kaldur had to present his plan.

“Wally, I need you to keep sweeping Happy Harbor and surrounding areas again.” Kadlur ordered, taking a step towards the center of the room.  “There is still a chance he’s in town.  Statically, Dick might wait to make his leave with more cars and people.”

There was a fifty-fifty chance of that happening.  Kaldur could easily weigh the pros and cons of each choice, Dick no doubt weighed them quicker.  If he left now, he would likely be caught in the lack of people.  Yet stay left the risk for them catch him as well.  The Atlantean couldn’t say which would the youngest would choose.

However Wally didn’t need to know that.

The speedster nodded at the order with a short hum.  He reached for his mask behind his head pulling it over his face.  Once it was in place, he bolted out of the room.  A gust of wind in his wake, and a distant call the computer announcing his departure from Mount Justice.

“M’gann, you will accompany Kid Flash.”  Kaldur ordered turning to the Martian.  She too nodded at the order.  “Scan for the minds of everyone in town for even the slightest encounter of Dick--”

“Or Dick’s own mental presence in town.”  M’gann said completing the sentence. Quickly taking off after Wally.   _ Of course.  I’ll keep everyone posted if Wally or I find anything. _ She added through the mental link.

_ Good _ . Kaldur thought back, before turning to Conner.  “Superboy, I need you to listen to the Happy Harbor police calls and radios.”  He ordered firmly.  “On the off chance, Dick does manage to spring an alarm or get noticed, I want you to let M’gann or Wally know.  Anything that could possibly be Dick, even if it seems like nothing.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.”  The clone declared with a wave of his hand.  Walking past Kaldur with a small command for Wolf to follow.

“I’ll head to Gotham.”  Artemis said easily as she moved towards Kaldur. 

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at the blonde archer.  Gotham was hours away from Happy Harbor.  Even if Dick had made his way there the moment he left the Cave, she would still arrive by Boom Tube a good two or so hours before him.  There was still the matter of find him.  

Gotham was a major city.  Thousands of people moving in and out at all times.  Without even knowing what to look for, Dick could easily slip through her finger unnoticed.  And that wasn’t assuming he would likely get crafty and ditch rides or clothes if they found anything.

“Come on Kal, I know our Gotham just as well, if not  _ better  _ than he does.”  She stated firmly.  “If he is trying to get there as fast as possible, he only has one main highway in, or two alternate routes.”

“Artemis,” Kaldur started slowly.

“Once he’s in Gotham, I’m sure he’ll take to the rooftops and high buildings.”  She continued like Kaldur had even talked.  “I will no doubt spot him doing that, or at the very least  _ someone  _ with a camera phone and social media in Gotham will,  if he manages to get in unnoticed.  I can catch him there, especially on the route to Wayne Manor.”

Kaldur took a breath and sighed heavily.

“It’s the logical choice, Kal, and you know it.”  Artemis snapped.

“I know, and I agree.” Kaldur said with a nod.  “However, even if he left for Gotham the moment left the Cave, there is a considerable amount of time before he arrives.  Zatanna--”

“Is fine.”  Zatanna’s cut in.  Her voice scratch and raw, barely a managed whisper.  She sucked in a pained breath at its use.  “In an hour or so, I should have enough voice back to cast a few minor healing spells to help speed along the healing process.”  She coninuted before coughing sharply with a groan.

“That is, or course, if you know anything to help.”  Artemis stated as she turned back to the magician.

They all knew the answer was no.  Kaldur’s magic skills were mostly offensive.  And the the healing magic he did know, worked far better on Atlanteans or creatures of the sea than any human or surface dweller.  Not to mention they weren’t even that strong, just something to ease pain or heal a slight cut.  Nothing close to healing a growing bruise and swelling to a throat.

“No,” he said anyway.  “But I will stay and tend to Zatanna, while you head to Gotham.”  He sighed, because it is the most logical choice for everything. 

If Nightwing was going to think steps ahead of them, they needed to be as many steps ahead of him as they could managed.  Especially if he was a grown Robin with experience and skills they can only dream about knowing.  And they needed him back before Bruce or the League could catch wind of his presence. 

“Zatanna, once you are able to heal yourself enough, I wanted to to cast a locating spell for Nightwing’s location.”  Kaldur ordered softly as he moved around Artemis to take a seat in front of the female magician.  “I will let you know what we find Artemis.”

The blonde archer gave a small nod with a bit of victorious smile.  

She turned on her heels sharply, heading for the locker room and her costume without a word.  The Atlantean knew she didn’t need to be told to inform Conner of her choice, she would just do it.  And Conner would instantly open a boom tube for her without hesitation.

Kaldur turned his attention to Zatanna’s neck for his own assessment of the injury.  He could see it was still growing.  But Zatanna’s own magic was starting to heal the wound just slightly on it’s own.  Her assessment of an hour seemed like a right assessment.  

Zatanna grinned at him after he pulled away, gently applying the ice pack to her throat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah more Kaldur and the team as they figure out what to do.
> 
> There is a lot about the team dynamics after Robin's death that I have so many ideas for. Obviously they had a hard time coping with it (the reason will be slighly explained in the next chapter) as they turned dark. But like more in depth stuff. Like a lot arguing and physical fighting early on as the struggled on their Quest for ending the Light. I really want to write some of them as like a companion collections of one-shots of how they all dealt with everything. Because I can't cover it all in this story. (Like Bruce and the League included). That will happen eventually.
> 
> Also something for you to look forward to...two more chapters before Bruce.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed, see you tomorrow hopefully.


	16. Fighting with Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da as promised I managed to post twice this weekend. 
> 
> I figured I would post a chapter before a started writing the new one. (I didn't get to write last night because I got a headache and went to bed) I am slightly procrastinating because I don't have much of the next chapter fleshed out in my head already. Well I did but when plotting it out a split the idea in two because it made more sense to tell it from another POV...so yeah, the first half is not very thought out and it's a lot of talking for things that I've been like vague about because I didn't want to think something up. I might start writing it in like thirty minutes or something...
> 
> Any way, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Artemis  _ luckily _ didn’t have to wait too long for Dick--Nightwing to show up in Gotham. A mere three hours or so.

More than enough time for her to do what she needed to prepare for Nightwing’s eventual arrival.

She easily set up surveillance at every damn entrance into Gotham.  Even though she was pretty sure it would all fail her.  Conner radioed over the coms, thirty minutes after she arrived in Gotham, to inform her Wally found a knocked out state trooper ten miles out of town.  Dashboard footage gave them a clear license plate number of a motorcycle to some Malcom guy in Happy Harbor.  As well as, Nightwing dressed in a blue and black oversized jacket and motorcycle helmet.  A description Artemis was pretty sure he dumped the first chance he got...or at least the bike.  Meaning he would likely slip in unnoticed by her surveillance.

She set up it all stealthy, of course.  Gotham after all was neutral territory for the League and the Team.  An agreement to remain civil in the others presences was agreed upon.  But the agreement was fragile enough that if anyone caught her, it could shatter into a million tiny pieces. Bring the whole League, and twenty questions she wasn’t going to answer down on her head.  Or worse Batman.  

Though she had done her sweeps of the city.  There was nothing to suggest Bruce was even out as Batman.  Which wasn’t a surprise, he had after all been out a few weeks prior.  Still she had to check.  The last thing she needed was Batman stumbling across Nightwing’s and her’s eventual confrontation.

Artemis kept to the rooftops on the edge of Gotham’s downtown area.  A place she knew Nightwing would have to pass through to get to Wayne Manor as quick as he could.  She kept an eye on her surveillance measures and the social media of Gotham.  Monitoring it for the slightest of suggest of Nightwing.

So far it had been nothing but a few dark photos of a distant blurry figure on a rooftop or in the air on the edges of town.  And maybe a hashtag or two about Batman being out.  She knew it was Dick, but nothing to suggest he was anywhere close to her.

He was still oddly lingering about the more crime infested streets of lower Gotham.

The archer’s com link suddenly chimed.  “Artemis here,”  She answered flatly as she tapped her earpiece to open the channel.

“Our boy’s in Gotham.”  Zatanna’s voice filled the line easily. 

“I had a feeling,”  Artemis returned with a small smile on her lips.  It was nice to hear Zatanna completely able to use her voice again.  “Nothing definitive showed up on my end, yet.”

The magician hummed over the coms for a moment.  “Well he  _ was _ Robin, pretty sure he knows how to stick to shadows as well as the big bad Bat.”  She breathed out with something of a laugh, before continuing.  “My locator spell has him has him wondering the more slummy areas of Gotham.  Old warehouses areas criminals like to collect in.”

“Got some street names for me?”  Artemis asked as she reached for an arrow in her quiver.  

Maybe she could grab Nightwing before he even got to swing around downtown towards the manor.  Somewhere where a lot more people were willing to look the other way at a fight or commotion in an alleyway.  A definitely somewhere no one would breathe a word of her to the cops, if they were even called.

“No, he’s moving too fast.”  Zatanna said with a sigh.  “By the time I gave you some, he’s been three streets over before you would start moving.”

Artemis growled slightly at the words.  Not what she wanted to hear.

“I can tell you where he is head though.”  Zatanna stated quickly.  “From the looks of it, he seems to be making his way towards the docks.”

That was odd.  She had assumed Dick would make the quickest bee line for Wayne Manor that he could managed.  Straight for the manor with Alfred and Bruce.  People he knew could help him.  Not wonder around Gotham’s more criminal active areas.   As if it were another night on patrol or something.

“Why--”  Artemis started to ask in confusion, before it hit her.

He wasn’t looking for crime to fight, or patrolling anothing.  He wasn’t even taking some roundabout loopy way to the manor, like he was trying to lose a tail.

No, Nightwing was  _ looking  _ for Batman.

Which, in theory made some sense. Nightwing came from a world where he never died too young and too soon.  He lived.  Batman didn’t have to grieve or mourn.  There was no weight of grief that almost made Bruce stop being Batman.  No reason for him to stop patrolling almost every night.

And it was currently in the hours that Batman would be patrolling around the streets of Gotham.  Meaning Dick was no doubt certain he would find Batman out and about.  Or maybe Bruce would find him flying and flipping about and get all territorial of Gotham, and corner him into talking.

“He’s trying to find Batman.”  Wally’s voice suddenly came over the comes, before Artemis can open her mouth again.

“Yeah, already figured that out Wally.”  Artemis returned sourly as she knocked an arrow to her bow.  Carefully securing a cable to it, before raising it to take aim at a building above her.  “He's not going to find him however. There is nothing here to suggest Bruce is out in any capacity tonight.”

Artemis drew back the arrow and released it.  Sending it sailing through the air with a slight whistle, before it embedded itself in the wall of building with a thick thunk.  Quickly, she tests the arrows hold in the wall, with a few sharp tug on the cable.  Nothing moved.  She knew it would more than hold her way if she used it.  

She needed to get over a few more blocks.  If she was lucky and quick enough, she could cut Dick off from reaching the docks.  There was small part of the towering downtown area Nightwing would have to pass through to get to the docks.  She could cut him off there easily enough.

“If I hurry, I can intercept Nightwing at the Waterfront before he ever reaches the docks.”  Artemis informed sharply.  “I’ll radio back when I have him.  Artemis out.”  She stated, before touching the com in her ear to silence it before anyone could say anything.

With one last testing tug on the cable, Artemis moved the the edge of the roof.  She easily stepped over the edge and went sailing through the air.  As the cable reached the peak of its swing, she released it from her bow.  Using her momentum to land easily enough on a nearby rooftop.

Quickly, she drew another arrow from her quiver.  She aimed and fired it at another building as she ran towards the edge.  This time she leaped over, gliding through the air, and swinging her legs for extra momentum to swing around the edge of the building.  She released soon after, landing with a roll on a neighboring rooftop.  And the process continued.

Eventually she reached the rooftops of the Gotham’s waterfront.  Perching herself of the highest spot she can justifiably see everything and engage.  Dick after all would be passing through on lower buildings to accommodate when he reached the harbor.  There was no need for her to be over thirty stories in the sky.

As if the universe was completely on her side, Nightwing swung onto a nearby rooftop below her only a minute after she arrived.  He landed with the same grace and ease she always remembered him landing.  Easily rolling to his feet with his momentum, and springing to stand up.  Still wearing what looked to be an oversized blue and black leather jacket.

The blonde archer watched as he glanced around the building.  Either noting differences from his own Gotham, or strategically planning where to shoot off his next line. After a moment, he pushed up the sleeve of the jacket and pulled up the holo computer on his wrist, glancing at something.   

It didn’t really matter to Artemis what he was doing. She more than saw her opportunity to strike.  

She pulled an arrow with small explosive in the head from her quiver.  Silently, she notched the arrow onto her bow string.  She pulled back, taking careful aim at the rooftop just couple of feet away from Nightwing, as she drew in a calming breath.  As she breathed out, she released the string, sending the arrow flying through the air.

It landed with a soft but solid thump.  Nightwing turned instantly at the sound.  He moved sharply on the other rooftop.  Bolting away as the first few warning beeps rang loudly through the cold Gotham air.  

Nightwing leaped off the buildings edge as the arrow exploded.  Artemis watched him fall through the air for a second, before he fired off his grappler.  Swinging up sharply to the rooftop across the street from where he had been, and directly to the right of hers.  

As the line arched up, Artemis fired off another arrow.  Aiming for the tense line.  Grinning to herself as the arrow’s sharp edge sliced through the cable just enough to cause it to snap under the tension of Nightwing’s weight and momentum.  

Nightwing barely seemed to visibly panic as the line snapped.  Artemis knew he would still land on the rooftop.  Perhaps not as gracefully as the first, but he would managed it unharmed. 

Drawing another arrow, the blonde archer watched as Nightwing moved to accommodate his sudden loss of line.  He clumsily landed on his shoulders and rolled.  He easily got his feet under him, sliding to a stop against the rooftop in a crouched position.  Artemis pulled back and fired her arrow, this one filled with a powerful knockout gas, as Nightwing peered around for her.  

He turned in her directions seconds after she released the arrow.  He arched backwards into a back handspring as the arrow landed in front of him.  With two handsprings and twist, he was out of range of the knocked gas as it released.  

With something of growl, Artemis fired off another arrow as she stopped and walked along the edge towards the opposite site.  Mid-air the arrow head parted, releasing a bolas spinning through the air towards Dick.  

Nightwing reached into his belt and flung something up with ease.  Artemis wasn’t sure exactly what it was.  She never got around to asking exactly what Nightwing used to fight.  If he still used those silly disks and ‘birdarangs’ in fighting.  Or if he evolved to batarangs or something similar but with an even dumper name.  

Either way, whatever it was, it sliced through the rope of the bolas.  The two pieces flew harmlessly passed him on each side.  Whatever he threw continued in its flight.  It landed thickly in the wall just below her, beeping almost instantly.  Artemis glanced down briefly enough to see the charge blink, and she ran towards the corner of her rooftop, as it exploded a few moments later.

“Artemis, what happened here?”  Nightwing called over the echoes of the small explosion.  His voice was darker than Artemis ever remembered, crueler, meaner, just a little bit more like Batman.  “What could have possibly happened in this reality to make the whole team do something like  _ that?” _

She turned back to the neighboring rooftop with a growl.  Part of her wanted to scream back, that he died.  The youngest, brightest one among them died.  The one that all had a secret pack to protect, despite his experience, he was still  _ thirteen _ , freshly fourteen.  Vandal Savage used Superman to take him away from them, and it broke something inside all of them.  Something different from when she died in the terrible terrible psychic simulation.  Because Robin was young, and smart, and smaller than he should be, and  _ Robin. _

And their grief drove them to a darker form of revenge.

However she doesn’t say anything.  Because it won’t fix anything.  She knew it wouldn’t make Dick just suddenly agree to go with her.  He wasn’t going to just suddenly see their reasoning and agree with it.

No, he was too  _ horrified _ with the fact that they killed and harmed the Light out of existence. Just like all the dreams they use to have with Robin when they started, before they all shoved the bit of their subconscious away.

Instead, she just fired off another arrow.  Nightwing just rolled out the way, throwing something else.  Then he ran to the edge of the rooftop and flipped over to the next.

Growling again, she followed his lead to the rooftop behind her own.  She landed heavily onto it, as it was a good three stories shorter than on she had been on.  She fired off two more arrows after him.  Not once actually taking aim to cause him any physical harm, even though Artemis was pretty sure M’gann and Kaldur could easily think up some reason when he woke up after they wiped his mind.

The arrows all whiz pass him, still close enough that he likely won’t notice she is not really aiming at him as he runs.  Nightwing dodged them all easily anyway, as he ran.  Occasionally, he would turn back and throw something at Artemis that would explode or surround her in smoke.

But not once did she slow her pace with him.  She kept on his heels easily enough.  Even as Nightwing fired a line and jumped to curve around a building.  Moving to flee and lose her in the taller skyscrapers of Gotham’s downtown and financial districts.  Nightwing managed to lose her a few times, but only for a minute at the most.

The hunt was more than on for Artemis.

She did after all, know where he was ultimately going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I kind off what to us this chapter to explain why the team kind of went dark after really losing a teammate, because the two also went through everything in "Failsafe". Now I see Artemis' death and Robin's death having do very different weights. For like two different reasons. One being Robin's general age and status as the youngest member of the team (that you know they all had a pack to protect, despite his years of experience over them). Two, Robin is kind of general "heart and soul" of the team. And I mean that in he made everyone feel included in the team at one point or the other, and like was pretty down with everyone really quickly (which you know as someone who is Batman's partner and won't tell you his own name, that's got to mean something).
> 
> So when Robin died in this reality, something inside of the team just like snapped in half. They started out just wanting to find Savage and the Light, and bring them all to justice. But the League kind of shut them down early on, because they seriously just lost Robin, and there are like heated debates about the team and young people in general fighting crime on the League's scale. So the Team being the team doesn't listen and goes off on their own, and they didn't deal with their grief properly before hand, and it just manifest into like a killing spree cause it just made sudden logical sense to them all, because the Light couldn't hurt anyone else if they were all dead or gone. 
> 
> Yeah, that's how I see it at least. Like I feel like if Dick died as Nightwing, the team would like react to how they did when Artemis "died" in season 2. They'd mourn for a while, but just kind of keep moving on.
> 
> Whatever, see you all next week!


	17. Singing Word from The Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that I missed posting last week. My Christmas weekend turned out to be busier than I expected. Which was both nice and extremely crazy. Then I had to go back to work the 26th and didn't feel the free time I had to work on writing this fic...
> 
> Any where, I am back now, one last time before the end of the year. And I will give you two chapters.

This reality’s Gotham was both similar and completely different from his own.

All the buildings were in the same place, with mostly the same names and signs plastered on them.  Same traffic lights and street names.  It was still gloomy and wet like how Gotham always managed to be at night.  

Yet there were something that we're different.   _ Newer. _  Different building structures here and there.  Or clearly new repairs to buildings, Dick knew were not there in his own Gotham.  Other things were destroyed and simply just left to collect dust and rot away way while the city moved on.

And there the was was the fact that  _ no one _ was showing up to Artemis and his little rooftop race.  Which had more than a few explosion happen.  Dick had barely heard any type of siren sounding towards them as they ran around the rooftops of a different Gotham. 

Not even Bruce showed up.  Or perhaps he simply hadn’t shown up  _ yet.   _ But still, Dick was pretty certain his Batman would have appeared five minor explosions ago and demanded to know what in the world was going on.  It was concern.

Perhaps not as concerning as the fact that Bruce wasn’t answering any of his attempts at hailing the Batcave, or even his distress beacon.  The only he only used for complete emergencies. Dick was pretty sure being in an alternate reality, being chased by teammate turned murder, qualified as an emergency.  Yet nothing at all.

So Nightwing kept moving.  

Jumping and swinging from rooftop to rooftop.  Dodging arrows from time to time.  He was somewhat certain Artemis’ goal was not to hurt him.  Her aim with arrows with actual points were always slightly off to the side of hitting him.  Meaning he only really head to worry about her trick arrows.

Dick made sure not to completely lose her in their chase.

He was rather certain that Artemis had figured his ending destination to be Wayne Manor.  It didn’t seem like she minded breaking down the manor doors to find him either, if push came to really hard shove.

His best strategy for handling her was carrying on with the chase.  Make her use all her arrows and crossbow bolts, so all he had to do was take her down in hand to hand combat.  Something he  _ knew _ he was way better with than her, always had been.  

Even if she was one of the  _ better _ fighters of this realities team.  She still paled in close-range combat skills to his own when he was Robin, let alone Nightwing.  Hell, the whole team wasn’t as trained his own, something he had noted a while ago.  Which he figured had something to do with the league cutting ties with the them, and going on a sickening witch hunt against this reality’s version of The Light.

Of course, Artemis isn’t dumb.  She was conserving her arrows in their chase, firing them all strategically and sparingly at him.  Only shooting trick arrows when he was within a closer range, and using actual arrows to direct his movements in the chase from time to time. Trying her best to someway work him into a corner he couldn’t get out of.

So Dick kept moving.  Formulating a plan of action in his head as he ran, ducked, flipped, and swung through this Gotham’s downtown.

He dropped down into the opening of a park a block from the Gotham courthouse.  One knew was two blocks away from Wayne Enterprises in his own Gotham.  The big central park of Gotham’s downtown, where families had picnics and outings on the rare nice days of Gotham weather.  And an easy twenty minutes away by rooftops and grappler from Wayne manor, when he wasn’t being chased.  But a simple and direct one he could use to his advantage.

Dick turned back from where he just swung down.  Just in time to see Artemis appear at the edge of the rooftop.  She drew back an arrow, carefully taking aim, before Dick bolted into the depths of the park.  He knew she didn’t fire the arrow after him as he took off.

No one was in the park.  But it was in the early hours of the morning.  Somewhere likely between three or four in the morning if Dick had to take a guess.  Meaning very few people in their right minds would likely be out doing whatever they do before their work day started.  So Dick wasn’t too worried about someone getting caught in the cross hairs between him and Artemis as he made his way down the paved sidewalks of the park. 

He needed to make sure Artemis was following him, before he took to the cover of the trees and Wayne Tower.

An arrow shoot past him not too long after.  Landing in grass just a foot away in front of him.  A sudden hiss filled the air, and a smoke quickly poured out.  Knockout gas.

Nightwing sucked in a deep breath and cover his mouth, and he turned back to find Artemis starting the charge towards him.  Reaching back for her quiver as quickly as she advanced.  She fired another arrow, one with an actual arrow head at his feet when he moved for the trees.  It caused him to stumble back slightly in surprise.

With a a bit of groan, Dick turned and continued down the sidewalk towards the center of the park.  Releasing his breath once he was pretty sure he was out of the range of the gas.  He glanced back behind him, to see Artemis pull her arrow out of the ground as she ran past the settling smoke of her first arrow.

Turning back, Dick followed the curve of the sidewalk.  Only to stop suddenly at the sight before him.

In the center area of the park, there was a statue.  

A statue about ten feet in height, excluding the thick concrete base with a few flowering vines wrapped around and added another four feet of height.  It was bronze, or at least some other type of metal coated in bronze.  Lit with carefully with dim lights, so it was visible just enough at all times, with a whole plaza built around it.

A huge, bronze statue of him.

Well  _ Robin _ , to be specific, but him as Robin.  Standing perfectly still, and stoic, with his fists resting on his hips and looking straight ahead.  Almost like the memorial holograms that use to the Grotto...and the ones in the Watchtower’s Greenscape.

Dick felt slightly sick as he stared at it.

An extremely slow sense of realization sinking in his gut.  So slow, he could still call it a solid guess or theory still in need of proof.  He could still deny it.  Still think that it could be something else, less terrible, but warranted a statue in Gotham.  All with more than enough room for him to wonder,  _ what happened in this reality _ ?

The sound of footsteps behind him, knocked Nightwing from his staring.  He half turned, to see Artemis taking a swing at him with her bow.  Dick narrowly managed to lean back away from the blow as he stumbled back in surprise.  Artemis turned quickly, twisting her body just so to land a sharp kick to side before he could block.  

Dick grunted as he stumbled to the side, but quickly regained himself to block punch from her left.  He sharply kicked her away before she could knee him in the stomach.   He watched her stumble back, as he grabbed his eskrima stick from their holster.  He advanced sharply towards Artemis, bring one of his sticks down hard on her bow as she blocked with it.

“What with the statue?”  Dick growled, as he easily avoided Artemis swings with her bow.

“Gotham’s sentimental, I guess.”  Artemis growled sharply, as she managed to land a blow to Dick’s torso.

Dick was pretty sure that was not true.  

Or at least not of his Gotham.  Maybe then there would have been a statue of Jason somewhere as Robin.  Hell there would probably be statues of Batman throughout the city.  That was if Bruce, somehow, allowed that to happen.  Which Dick was pretty sure he wouldn’t.

Even if the idea of Bruce going to some city council meeting as Batman was comical.

Dick swung wildly at Artemis, something she dodge easily, before he twisted around swing both sticks at her.  She went low to dodge, before moving to sweep Dick’s legs out from under him.  Something Dick easily avoid by cartwheeling over her while using her shoulders for support.

He blocked a few more jabs, kicks and swings from Artemis’ bow.  Managing to get a few good hits on her as well.  Sending her falling backwards before she rolled to her feet.  But Dick gave her little time to recover.  He charged, aiming a blow from one of his sticks her left wrist, causing her to drop her bow.

Dick was half tempted to reach for her quiver and pull out an arrow to use against her.  Only he doesn’t know the arrows in her quiver as well as she did.  There was a slim chance of that idea working in his favor in any way.  

Artemis moved to throw a  punch with her right arm.  He caught it easily in his hold, easily twisting his body to toss her over his shoulder.  She landed with a low grunt.  Dick watched as she laid there for a moment, and decided to take the chance to put some distance between them again.

He took to running towards the statue.  Perhaps in hindsight, not the smartest move to make at the moment.  But he had done it anyway.

As he neared, he realized there was someone there.  A woman, upon quick further inspection, standing in front of the statue.  Dress in Gotham City University hoodie, with the hood up, and a simple pair of workout pants.  Glancing at him, or rather the sound of Artemis’ and his fight moments ago, with an air of confusion.

Dick slowed as he neared, doing his best to seem as unthreatening as possible.  Something he was sure was not well achieved with the woman saw him physically fighting Artemis just moments ago.  He opened his mouth to say something, when another arrow shoot past him, with a thick thump as it landed in the base of the statue and stated to tick.

“Move!”  He called sharply, as he raced towards the woman.  

He grabbed her arm above her elbow, whipping her around the other side of the statue’s base.  Pushing her down and ducking over her.  The base was more than thick enough to protect them from the small blast of the arrow.  

“Hey!”  The woman shouted in surprised in a familiar voice, and grunted as she hit the base.

“Barbara?”  Dick blinked out.  

However it was lost under the sound of the explosion.  But he quickly glanced down enough to see the familiar hair and face of Barbara Gordon.  He had half the sense to wonder what she was doing out so late at night, but figured with Artemis on his tail, there would be better times to ask.

“This way!”  Nightwing stated sharply, as he pulled Barbara away from the base the state.  

Using the smoke and dust from the explosion as cover to slip away from Artemis’ view for a moment or two.  Just long enough for Dick to maybe get a few straight answers.  He pulled Barbara into the tree’s and the bushes, she stumbled slightly behind him.  Her gaze fixed on the statue as he pulled her away.  She sharply pulled her arm out of his grip once they were covered in the bushes and shadows of the trees.

“Who are you?!”  Barbara hissed sharply at him, absently rubbing at her arm where his ld had been.

“Uh…”  Dick stated unintelligibly for a moment.  He’s so use to his Barbara knowing him, he almost forgot this wasn’t  _ his _ Barbara.  “It’s kind of complicated…”  He glanced back at the statue for a moment, watching Artemis as she glanced around as the smoke and dust cleared.  “But you can call me Nightwing, Barbs.”

“How do you know my name?”  Barbara asked, with a sharp edge of suspicion to her voice.

“Part of the complicated part.”  Dick answered easily, with one last look at Artemis before he turned back to his friend.  Barbara was frowning deeply at him.  “Don’t really have time to get into it, with her looking for me.”  Dick said, with a nod in the direction of Artemis.  “What happened to Robin?”  He asked quickly.

“What?”  Barbara blinked at him.

“What happened to Robin?”  Dick asked firmly, carefully looking Barbara in the eyes behind his mask.  “Tell me what happened to Robin.”  He repeated.

“You don’t know?!”  Barbara hissed sharply.  Her frown deepening as she glared at Dick like he asked her the most offensive question ever.  “Have you been living under a rock?”

“Yeah, sure let’s got with that.”  Dick returned easily.  “Tell me, what happened.”

“He died.”  Barbara answered sourly, pulling her eyes away from Dick.

A coldness swept over Dick for a moment.  He hated the fact that his realization was right.  Though he hated the fact he didn’t notice sooner.  All the team’s avoidance to his questions were beyond distractions.  And the truth left out from Kaldor's words the first night he was in Mount Justice was clear.  He had after all said their Robin was in Gotham, he never said he was alive.

“When?”  Dick asked quickly.

“Six years ago.”

_ Oh shit! _

“How?”  He asked firmly.

“What?”  Barbara asked, giving Dick an odd look.  “I don’t know, something with the Justice League and mind control.”  She answered like that was it.  

Like it should be enough, because that was what everyone knew.  But Dick knew better.

“How?”  He repeated, ignoring how his blood ran cold.  Or that way Barbara was looking at him.  “I know you know more than that Barbara.  You  _ have _ to know more than that, you were his friend.”

Barbara opened her mouth like she was about to ask how in the world he could know that.  Yet seemed to decided against it as she sighed and looked at the ground, though Dick wasn’t sure why.  “I don’t know in detail, exactly what happened, just something about a wound to the chest and falling...and something with Superman.”

That did nothing to help the coldness in his veins.  It still left a lot out, but for once, it feels like the whole truth.  Not something hidden, or left out in the words.  He’d get the whole truth from Bruce.

“Thanks Barbs,”  Dick smiled out softly, as he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.  She blinked at him in shock for a moment, and his smile grew just slightly.  “Stay here for a bit.”  He instructed as he shifted and turned on the balls of his feet.  “I’ll lead her away from here.”

And with that Dick off running in the trees.  Not even once trying to be stealthy.  It barely took Artemis any time to stop him, if they arrow in a tree truck was any indication.  Dick grinned himself as her turned to find the blonde archer quickly advancing towards him.

He turned and run in the direction of the manor.

If this Bruce was anything like this, then he knew exactly where he needed to go now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, I hope to enjoy.
> 
> I don't know exactly where the idea of giving Robin a memorial statue came from, but I felt like it fit for this word. Because again Robin died young, and was the only Robin. I think Gotham is like "secretly" very proud of Robin/Nightwing, like kind of a bragging level, because Robin was the first sidekick and is this like a little light to Batman's shadow, and just like a general little sweetheart. And since Dick was the _only_ Robin in the reality, Gotham wanted to do something to memorize him. And Bruce was both still mourning pretty bad, and like a little touched by the gesture, to stop it.
> 
> Also like every time Superman dies he gets a huge memorial. It makes sense for Dick to get one.
> 
> Anyway, Bruce is in the next chapter. (Sorry I miss counted a couple chapters ago)


	18. Love in Both Your Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just a bit of disclaimer. I don't really read to many comics (Like I've watched a few dramatized readings or like detailed summations, but I haven't like dove in exactly, but that's probably on the horizon soon), this is like a very new thing I've gotten into. So if Bruce's characterization is off, I'm sorry. But I'm learning it.
> 
> Any way enjoy.

The light chirp of a perimeter alarm over the Manor’s intercom system cut through the quiet air sharply.  

The dullish high pitched sound causing Bruce to glance up from the paperwork he was reviewing for Wayne Enterprises newest technological developments.  Reports he had already read a few time over and discussed in detail with Lucious the day before.  But he needed something to keep his mind off not sleeping, and they had fit the bill well enough.  

He turned to glance at the com speaker in his office wall.  Glaring at it for a moment as he listened to the shrieks of warning it admitted.

It wasn’t the usual perimeter alarm that went off because teenagers, or dumb idiots decided to jump the Manor gates or get onto the property.  No that one was different.  That one was more of a dull blaring alarm, more mottled alarm clock one could easily ignore than a dull high pitched shriek of warning.

Nor was it like most of the other layers of perimeter alarms Bruce had placed around the Manor.

Turning back to desk, he reached for his nearby tablet.  Easily flicking it on, and pulling up the Manor’s security systems.  Most of the red dots of each carefully placed sensor was quiet and undisturbed.  Only two motion sensors three levels in on the west side of the manor were an angry red, and another a dull offline grey.  Bruce glared down at the screen as another sensor turned an angry red.

Whoever was triggering the alarm had decent enough stealth to get well onto the property without setting off more hidden sensors, yet set off more obvious one.  Moving quickly too, only their path towards manor was an odd one.  They almost seemed to be making their way towards…

Suddenly a loud blaring alarm sounded over the manor’s system.  The screen of his tablet tinted red, and red alert box appeared on the screen.  Thick white text declaring someone was intruding on the Manor’s small cemetery.

Bruce cursed loudly, dropping the tablet as he stood.  He moved quickly towards the door of his office.  The alarm was screaming loudly within the manor hallways as Bruce yanked the door open and tore down the hall. Racing past everything without a care, sharply turning to make his way towards the western side of the Manor.

“Master Bruce.”  Alfred’s voice suddenly sounded calmly over between blares of the alarms.

Bruce stopped instantly in his sprint at the sound.  Turning to find his father figure calmly standing at the base of small staircase of the manor.  The older man expression neutral, given the blaring alarms in the air, and his demeanor completely composed.  But every question he had left said in those two words.

“There’s an intruder at the manor’s cemetery.”  Bruce answered easily. The butler hummed lightly in instant understanding.  “I’m going to handle it.”

“Of course, sir.”  Alfred returned easily, with a nod, almost like it was every other routine activity in the manor.  

Something shuffled at the top of the stairs, catching Bruce’s attention easily.  He could just make out the dazed and confused body language of Jason as he moved towards the railing at the top of the stairs.  Carefully trying to figure out what he needed to do or how to help.  Something like this had only happened once before when he first came to live in the manor.

It had not gone smoothly.  Bruce would very much like to avoid that this time. 

He wasn’t sure who was at the grave site, or what they were doing there.  But none of them seemed very good if they were sneaking around in the early hours of the morning to do it.  Sneaking around setting off very few alarms in the early hours of the morning.  Bruce would rather not give something they could use against him.

“You stay here.”  Bruce ordered sharply, sterly point at the teen before he started down the hall again before Jason could reply.

It took Bruce little time to reach a door that let outside to the western part of the Manor.  And he wasted no time tearing off towards the few graves on the manor grounds.  

Running with ease through the dark towards them, hoping it was just some vandale or curious teenager that got lucky sneaking around the grounds.  Someone he could just easily scare off with little fuss.  Or at the very least angrily drag back to the manor easily for the police to come and handle.

No one he needed to engage.  No one he needed to fend off.  No one he needed to stop from trying to dig up the grave.  

He already had move Dick’s body, along with his parents, once after his death after three attempted grave robberies.  Some thugs had thought it would be quick easy way to score big against Bruce, but all they got were extended hospital stays from Batman.  

Of course, that hadn’t stopped the League of Shadows from trying something after.  Something Ra had come to him with seeking permission first, with poetic promises of returning Dick to Bruce, and Robin to Batman.  Only Bruce had denied and the League of Shadows still trying to go ahead anyway, before Bruce managed to send them packing with Diana.  All in an attempt to perhaps lessen the rogue team’s actions against them.

But that had all died down after the Shadows were fractured by the team.  No one had tried anything after.  Years had passed, and Bruce took in Jason, a far more alive and vulnerable target for thugs to go after.  Not that Jason ever made it easy for anyone to actually grab him for ransom.

So who was trying something now?

“Get out from behind there,  _ Dick _ !” A female voice shouted as Bruce grew closer to the graves.

The billionaire could just make out one figure as he slowed his pace just slightly.  He couldn’t make out too much detail, a cloud decided it was a good time to pass in front of the already dim moonlight.  But Bruce recognized the voice.  Same angry bite and rasp that was always Artemis.

“Are you not going to drag me back to the Team?”  Another voice snapped, from somewhere, Bruce couldn’t see.  Harsh coldness in the tone.   Clearly male, but someone Bruce didn’t immediately recognized.

Bruce still can see them as he slowed to a stop just a few yards away from Artemis, who hadn’t noticed him yet.  Her bow was drawn, and her stance lower and tense.  Her arrow aimed directly at the Dick’s gravestone.  Bruce could only figure whoever the second person was, they were smartly taking shelter behind it.

“No,”  Artemis shouted back.

“Afraid I’ll have to pass then.”  The second voice replied easily.

Artemis growled, and shifted ever so slightly in her stance.  Her grey eyes narrowing in her glare.  She drew back her arm ever so slightly, like she was going to fire the arrow.  Bruce knew she couldn’t, not at least not at Dick’s gravestone.  But the action still enraged him.

“Artemis!”  Bruce called sharply.

The blonde archer jumped at the sound of his voice.  She turned sharply to look at him, not once dropping her stance or lowering her bow.  She growled lowly at Bruce, before turning back to look at the gravestone, then back to Bruce.

“What are you doing here?”  Bruce demanded coldly, as Artemis looked back the gravestone.  Her eyes narrowed sharply at it, and she shifted in her stance again, only this time in slightly lowering her aim.  “Artemis!”

Artemis growled dangerously, before she dropped her stance completely.  She angrily removed her arrow from her bow and shoved it back in her quiver.  Clearly seeing there was no more point in putting up a fight, or even engaging Bruce in any type of combat. She straightened up with one last huff and look at the gravestone before she turned to Bruce.

“You have four hours, before I come back for him.”  The archer informed firmly as she turned sharply on her heels.

“What?”  Bruce asked harshly, as he glared at Artemis.  

“I’m giving you four hours with him.” The archer repeated harshly, as she stopped to look at Bruce like it’s the last thing she really wants to do, but it’s strategically the best option she had.  “You can thank Wally.”  She added as she continued walking.

Before Bruce could ask what she meant, she disappeared into the shadows of the trees.  Leaving him to just glare at where she was, as he tried to figure out what she meant.

The sudden click of a gun being cocked, drew Bruce’s attention back towards the grave.  He tensed instantly, expected to find someone standing there aiming a gun at him.  But instead found Alfred a few feet behind the gravestone, aiming the small hunting rifle he kept well hidden at whoever was behind the gravestone.  

“I suggest you don’t try anything, good sir.”  the butler commented calmly.

Two gloved hands instantly were held up in full view behind the stone.  Slowly followed by the dark haired had of a masked man as he cautiously peeked out from behind the stone.  His expression relatively neutral save a weak smile of sorts on his expressions.  

The man glanced back at Alfred behind him, before he slowly stood up from behind the grave.  Alfred keeping the gun aimed at him all the time, at a non lethal spot, of course.  In the man’s case it was one of his shoulders.  Slowly the man turned back to Bruce.

Bruce took in as much detail as he could about the man, because the cloud decided to move away from the moon again.  He easily an inch or two shorter than Jason, who was technically still not done growing.  A lean muscular build to his body, acrobatic, but still built for strength. Bruce could tell even underneath the jacket he was wearing that was large for him.  There was a symbol of a blue bird on his chest, similar to the blue birds on the figures of the old circus poster that still hung in Dick’s old room.

And the man was young.  His face and jawline easily defined and void of most things boyish. However not someone Bruce could easily recognize.  If Bruce had to guess the man was at least in his late teens or early twenties.  Like Dick  _ would _ have been.

“Who are you?”  Bruce asked with a pointed look.

The man opened his mouth to say something, then immediately seemed to decided against it.  He tried again, but stopped himself yet again.  Frowning slightly as he glanced away from Bruce for a moment.  He opened his mouth for a third time as he looked up at the night sky, before sighing loudly.

“Zitka,”  The man said suddenly, with a carefully growing grin.

Bruce felt his blood run cold at the word, and Alfred lowered the rifle almost instantly.  

The old code word Dick had selected as a simple “it’s really me, trust me” years back in the early days of Robin.  Something they never thankfully ever had to really use much.  But there in case just in case, between the three of them.  

There was no way for the man to know what it meant. Unless...he was somehow Dick Grayson. Alive and well, and clearly all grown up like he never died in the first place.

But there was no way that was possible.  It  _ couldn’t  _ be possible.

And yet...

“I hope that means the same thing here.”  The man, Dick, started to babble slightly.  An attempt to fill the silent air with sound.  “Because, where I’m from that’s kind code for ‘I’m Dick Grayson, please don’t shoot me in the shoulder, Alfred’.”

“It means the same thing.”  Bruce said levely.  He was half amazed his voice didn’t betray him in someway, as he swallowed thickly.  Finding himself moving closer to the grave.  Closer to Dick.

Dick visibly relaxed at the words with a loud breath of relief.  He reached for his mask, carefully peeling it off, to reveal his sparkling blue eyes, Bruce hadn’t seen outside of dreams in years.  He turned back to look at Alfred with a grin on his face.  The butler’s composure was suddenly gone as he started at Dick in complete awe.  Almost like Dick descended from the sky and vanished everything terrible away.  There is the soft sound of the rifle falling in the grass, beside the older butler.

“Master Richard, it is so nice to see you again.”  Alfred said cautiously, like Dick might just suddenly vanish.

“You too Alfred,”  Dick stated happily, reaching forward to pull the butler into quick embrace.  And he doesn’t seem to take notice how the older butler shuttered a slight breath before he embraced back.  “Especially after the week and half I just had with this world’s Team, and their half truths.”  Dick chattered out easily, and Bruce’s blood dropped another degree.  

Dick had been here for over a week, with the team, and he hadn’t know.  How had they managed to keep him tucked away for so long.  Likely smartly kept him away from any computers.  But still how had Bruce not known in someway.

Dick pulled back a bit from the hug to look Alfred in the face.  “Please tell you haven’t killed anyone.”

“Only with kindness, Master Dick, I assure you.”  the butler returned easily as Dick released him.

Dick laughed airily at the comment as he pulled away.  He patted Alfred lightly on the shoulder for a moment, before he turned back to Bruce.  His wide smile dropping just ever so slightly.  Though not out of less happiness to see him, but in the manor Dick always use to do when he shifted to a more serious tone.

Bruce watched as Dick easily jumped over his own gravestone and made his way towards him.  Bruce swallowed thickly again, as a whole mixture of emotions start to bubble up in throat in a completely unwelcomed way.  He wanted to move to meet Dick in his advance towards him.  Yet, Bruce couldn’t bring his feet to move as he just stared at an older, living version of his dead son made his way towards him.

“Hey B,”  Dick started cautiously as he came to stop just in front of Bruce.  

A small familiar smile on his lips, while the rest of his face was something more controlled and neutral.  His eyes flicker around Bruce’s face, like he is trying to read exactly what Bruce might do.  He shifted slightly on his feet, before he looked down on the ground.

Bruce wanted to say something.  Anything just to ease Dick’s growing nerves on what to say.  Because he can tell this is all complicated.  

From what Dick as said, it sound like he was from a different reality, a different Earth.  One where thing clearly went different and he lived past fourteen.  He’s not Bruce’s Dick, no that Dick is still dead in the ground.  And Bruce is not the one this Dick knows. Different, but still the same.

But he couldn’t trust his voice.  

Bruce barely trusted anything about himself in that moment.

The only thing he trusted was his want to reach out and grab Dick.  Pull him close, bury himself in everything that was his son, and never once let go.  Just hold onto him tightly like he did in all those dreams after Dick died.

So that was what he did.

He grabbed Dick sharply, as the young man opened his mouth to say something.  But it came out as a slightly surprise sound that was quickly muffled by Bruce’s shoulder.  He quickly wrapped his arms around Dick before he could manage to pull away.  He grabbed onto Dick’s tense shoulder and ill-fitting jacket with all the strength he had, like it was a life line.  And he buried his face in Dick’s shoulder, not once caring how ridge the other was in his sudden hold.

After a moment Dick relax, his tension melted away slowly.  And Bruce could feel Dick’s arms worm their own way around him, and a smile spread across his lips.

“Okay, we’re hugging.”  Dick muttered after a moment.  “This is...different. Nice, but still different.”

“You’ve been dead for six years, you’ll have to forgive me,”  Bruce returned into Dick’s own shoulder.

“I’m not  _ your--” _

“I know.”  Bruce cut him off sharply.  He didn’t want Dick to explain just yet, because he knew he wasn’t his Dick.  “But you're still Dick Grayson, it counts enough.”

“Okay.”  Dick returned easily, as he leaned just a little bit more of his weight into Bruce.  “I’ll shut up for a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so many people asked me about Jason (and Tim and Damian), and I couldn't say anything. Jason was still adopted by Bruce after stealing the tires of the Batmobile. He just never become Robin, because of the way Dick died, Bruce wasn't going to let that happen again. So Jason never died, and he lives a normal life as teenager...whose Dad is also Batman. There is more details about his in future chapters. As I do with Tim.
> 
> Any way hope you enjoyed. See everyone next year!


	19. This High Off the Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am kind of posting this late. My Sunday was very busy, and I had a headache upon returning home and went to bed shortly after dinner.
> 
> I am happy to announce that I officially finished outlining this story. Meaning there are no more chapter splits I have about ten more chapters to finish writing. This is like the longest fic I've ever written, and I'm like so happy with it. I just reached a hundred pages on Google Docs...and there is still so much more to go.
> 
> Any way, this is kind of a filler chapters, with three POVs. Because the beginning was split from the last chapter, but to short to be it's own.

“I have to ask,” Dick started, caution carefully laced throughout his tone.  “What happened to this reality’s version of me?”

Bruce peered at the older living version of his dead son.  Finding Dick watching him closely for a sign of anything as they walked down the Manor halls towards his office.  Shoving his hands in his pockets, to no doubt hide some nervous fidgeting in his hands.

The billionaire sighed slightly.

He knew the question was coming.  He had seen Dick eyeing the headstone that marked his second resting place. Bruce knew that Dick at least _knew_ this world’s version of Dick Grayson was dead.  He was perhaps less away for the how and the why.  

Bruce had known since he first found out the young man was Dick.  Or rather a version of Dick that clearly never died when he was a young teen.  Where he grew up, and clearly moved on past the role of Robin.

Bruce had been dreading it for the last hour or so.

The whole time he was holding Dick outside, which he will admit was probably just a _bit_ too long than necessary, Bruce had pleading with the universe for Dick not to ask.  Just not yet.  

But he knew it would come.

Only it didn’t come the moment the three returned to the manor, as Alfred had suggested, to a very demanding and annoyed Jason.  No, Dick was too busy _gripping,_ a rather confused and studded, Jason tightly.  Something Bruce realized was too eerily similar to how he had gripped Dick moments prior, and it did not sit well Bruce.

Nor had it come in the moments in the kitchen, when Dick explained how got there and his time with the team, as Alfred prepared tea for everyone.  Something about Batgirl/Barbara calling, alien weapons on Santa Prisca, and an assassin named Deathstroke, which Dick seems to remember with sudden newfound clarity.  Bruce was almost certain Miss Martian had something to do with that, as Dick quieted slightly as he spoke of the events.

“I mean, I know that he died.”  Dick stated quickly.  His voice knocking Bruce for his thoughts.  “Kind of hard to _not_ figure that out with the statue and headstone.”  He started to ramble some.  “I’m just lacking in some of the finer details of what happened.”

Dick’s use of words surprised Bruce slightly.  ‘Finer details’ seemed to imply he knew something about what happened. Something Bruce was sure the team had neglected to tell him, to keep him with them. After all that would have lead to them telling him what they did to his face.  A plan that had clearly failed

“On your Earth, did a man named Vandal Savage ever manage to get mind control of the League?”  Bruce asked after a moment.

“Yeah,” Dick answered easily.  “My version of the team engineered a cure and took on the whole League, successfully freeing them.”

Bruce hummed absently.  “Same thing happened here.  Only this world’s version of Robin was killed.”  Bruce stated flatly as he looked at Dick.  The young man made a sound as he turned his gaze to the ground suddenly.  “Klairon used Superman’s heat vision to stop both him in a coordinated attack with--.”

“Conner.”  Dick finished knowingly.  The sound of a thick swallow at the end of his voice  

Dick moved one of his hands from his pocket to his chest, absently rubbing at in the center. The action surprised Bruce a little.  Part of him wanted if on his earth, he felt the burn of Superman’s heat vision.  Yet his expression made it seem unlikely, more of an absent minded imagining.

“On my reality--earth-- _whatever_ Conner threw me at you when both Superman and you were descending down on us.”  Dick continued.  “We knew couldn’t beat either of you one on one, so...but here that plan didn’t seem to work.”

“No.” Bruce returned flatly.  Sucking the emotion for his voice quickly.  “You were dead before you hit the ground.”

Dick flinched at the words.  

Bruce knew why.  Both of them knew what fallen bodies looked like, perhaps far too well.  Dick could only assume the damage to his body on this version of earth, and none of it would be pretty.  Then, of course, there was the factor of falling in his death.  In this version of earth all the Graysons had fallen to their ends.

“It was after your funeral that the team went rogue.”  Bruce continued, because he knew that question would come up at some point as well.  “They went dark for months before they surfaced again, and started taking down members of the Light, and anyone they felt responsible for Robin’s death.”

Bruce had never completely gotten involved with the League's search for the team.  He was too busy still mourning and learning to live with the grief to help.  His only interaction in the time before the carefully constructed treaty between the two teams was in Gotham when they tracked down the Riddler.  

Batman had simply told them Robin wouldn’t have wanted them do what they were doing.  He would have horrified to know what they had done in his name.  However the grip of revenge was too tight on the Team back then.  Everything he said went in one ear and out the other, before Kaldur managed to electrocute him into unconsciousness, so the team could go about their work.

“I’m sorry,”  Dick said quietly after a moment.

He turned to look at Bruce, with a sadden look at it.  Like knew just knew Bruce beat himself up with the fact that he could save his version of Dick, of Robin.  Just how he mourned it all.  And he was both sorry it happened, and sorry he died.

“Not your fault.”  Bruce returned quickly.   “Apologizing for it won’t help get you home, or get the team off your back.”  

He had to turn the conversation to more pressing things.  Artemis only gave them four hours.  Which was nowhere near enough time to figure out a way back for Dick.  Nor was it anywhere near the amount of time he wanted to spend with a living version of Dick after what happened, before sending him to the League for assistance or protection.  

Not to mention, Artemis was smart enough to watch the Zeta tubes.  After all she had to figure there was a fifty-fifty chance Bruce would take Dick to League.  Batman still has full access to the Watchtower, and the capability to zeta guest there with him.

They needed to figure out something to do.  

“I might have a plan to help with that.”  Dick said with a growing grin, before adding.  “And you're probably not going to like it.”

* * *

Jason doesn’t know what to think of this ‘Dick Grayson’ from another reality.  Because it sounded impossible, and like a terrible con.  

But then again, his legal guardian was _the_ Batman on occasion.  Jason had worked the Batcomputer enough to know other realities are a _thing_ that people sometimes come from.  So the guy had to be from the heroing community to know at least that, and find it a logical explanation for being there.

Not to mention, Jason has seen Alfred so vigorously toss out cons like it was nothing.  For Gold Diggers and shoddy business ventures, to actual people claiming to be a long lost Dick Grayson.  Because you know, forget there was a dead body and everything.   

And both were pretty accepting of the fact that this Dick was exactly who he says he is.

That didn’t it was weird having him around.  

Jason after all never meet Dick in his life.  Sure he use to watch Robin flip around in wonder before he died.  But they never actually meet.  And yet, this older grown version of Dick hugged him so tightly upon seeing him.  Muttering ‘oh my God, Jason’ or ‘you’re alive’ or something like that over and over again as he hugged him.  Like _Jason_ was the one that died, not the other way around.

Now Bruce had him waking the guy up in his office.  

“Hey,”  Jason said lightly, poking at Dick’s shoulder ever so slightly. “Hey, wake up.”  He nudged a little harder at the guy's shoulder.  “Wake up!”

Dick groaned slightly in protest, before his eyes peeled open.  There was a moment of sleep hazed confusion, where Dick looked surprised to see Jason.  Like Jason wasn’t supposed to be there at all, but then it faded as he seemed to remember.

“What happened?”  Dick asked lazily as he moved to sit up on the couch he was on.

“Uh...you fell asleep.”  Jason answered back sharply.  “And Bruce _let_ you sleep for a bit, before sending me to wake up.  Alfred has breakfast ready.”

Dick hummed as he stretched slightly.  He shoved the blanket Bruce probably tossed over him the moment he dosed off.  A few joints cracked here and there as Dick moved about to but his feet on the ground.

“I assume you know, where the dining room is?”  Jason asked with a slight growl.  Dick nodded and hummed again in reply.  “Great, so I’ll leave you to it.”  Jason added as he turned to take his leave from Bruce’s office.

“Wait, Jason!”  Dick said suddenly.

A hand suddenly grabbed Jason’s wrist.  Holding on to it with a strong grip, but not exactly something that hurt, or something Jason couldn’t break out of if he tried.  But for some reason he stopped, and looked back.  Finding Dick staring up at him, in a way that was both soft and serious.

“I need your help with something.”

* * *

“You sure this will work, _ese_?”  Tim heard Jaime asked behind him.

Tim wasn’t so much sure, as he was _hoping_ it worked.

After all it was just something of a theory, that made the most sense for the lack of evidence.  Coupled together with altered alien tech Conner, Jamie and him managed to patch back together.  With some help from the Atom, Superman, and a handful of other Leaguers.  Something that had failed to work two times prior.

“Yeah,”  Tim stated simply.   _It has to_.

Because if it works, then it means Nightwing _isn’t_ dead. Wasn’t vaporized into _nothingness_ , like everyone first thought.  Just somewhere else, hopefully alive. Because there was too much nothing where he was blasted for him being dead to physically possible.  And the League would stop looking at Batman, Batgirl, and him like they were insane with their level of denial.  All the while still being kind enough to not say anything and let them just carry on with everything like they were right anyway.

Tim ran through the last of his calculations.  He made sure the small device Bruce made was calibrated to the machine, so they themselves could get back from wherever they were going.  He triple checked that the powersource was fine, and all the couplings that had previously caused problems were fine.

“Ready?”  He asked, turned to the team huddled around the machine.  

The whole collective Alpha squad gave him a nod.  All of them more than ready to go the first chance they got.  The rest of the team lingering around watching, and hopefully urging the universe to let something work. Because it would be really great if Nightwing _wasn’t_ dead and he could come back to the team.

A few League members were standing around.  There no doubt, in cause something else goes wrong.  Batman gave them window of three days (if the darn machine worked over course) before sending another team in after them.

Tim glanced at Batman the longest, waiting for his signal to go.  It came in form of a barely there nod.  Batman after all was never one to visibly get his hopes up.

 _Third time's the charm,_ Tim though as he turned back to the machine.  Pressing a few buttons to activate it.  And then he held his breath.

The machine whirred to life with a soft hum.  It crackled with electricity for a moment, before a blue glow grew in the barrel before firing out.  A thick boom, like a wet clap of thunder,  burst through the air.  A light flashed brightly, fading to reveal a portal similar to a Boom Tube, but blue with rippling water like reality along the edges.

Tim turned to look at his readings.  Finding everything was stable, and continually staying stable for far longer than the other attempts.  A grin pulling at his lips slightly.

He still waited a few moments longer.  Wanting to be sure the portal wouldn’t just crash on his friends before he gave the signal.  Once he was satisfied, he waved for the Alpha squad to run through.

Conner didn’t even hesitate.  Bolting through just a half second after the signal.  Followed by the rest of the Alpha squad.

“We have it from here.”  Superman said with a nod and a growing grin.

Tim nodded, turning to look at Batman one last time, before he himself ran into the portal.  The sound of Batman’s cape fluttered behind him, his mentor followed after.

It worked.  And at the moment that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I wanted to have Bruce and Dick talk about Dick's death. I originally had planned to have Bruce show him the video fed from the Watchtower, but decided against for them just walking and talking through the manor. And then I wanted to explore Jason a bit, because I feel like he would be on weird footing with this Dick. Where is Dick is just happy to see him alive.
> 
> And, yes the team is on their way. The scene wasn't originally planned to go into the story. But it was a very nice transition for the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next week!


	20. They're Crashing Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late in posting a chapter again. I was working a new fic and it took longer to write than I thought. So I didn't get to posting. I will probably be posting that either tomorrow or Wednesday, definitely some time this week.
> 
> So this is the chapter where everyone finds out where Rocket has been.

Raquel glanced at the clock on the Watchtower hollo-screen. 

Only eight more minutes left in her shift as Watchtower monitor, and Green Lantern took over.  Eight more minutes before she could go home and curl up in bed for an hour or two before Amistad would woke up.  Just eight more minutes of boredom to make through.

Raquel slightly hated monitor duty.  It was fine when the League was handling multiple situation.  Handling and organizing members had its ups and downs, but it at least made the time pass by quicker.  Unlike slow nights were barely anything of real note happened.

Like that night.  The shift had dragged on and on.  

The only ‘major’ events was reports of explosions on rooftops in Gotham.  But small ones, that barely seemed to affect the citizen, other than noise complaints, or raise too much concern.  Nothing the GCPD couldn’t handle in time.  Or Batman if he decided to venture out that night.  Everything else had been quiet.  A natural disaster here, a weak villains scheme there.   Nothing a Leaguer couldn’t handle on their own with local authorities.

Which meant Raquel had a boring night staring at holo-screens and filing away a few reports. And playing way too many games of solitare than she would like to admit out loud.

Not to say she wasn’t happy nothing happened. 

Honestly quiet nights are  _ good  _ nights.  The world wasn’t trying to fall apart all at once.  And everyone can breathe a little.  Raquel lived for nights like this, where she could relax just a little bit.  Just not when she was on Watchtower duty.

But there is something about that night that felt like a calm before the storm.  Something that wasn’t sitting with Raquel well at all.

Glancing at the clock again, she found barely two minutes had passed.  

She frowned her herself as she look simply tried to look busy on the holo-screen till John showed up for his shift.   She was slightly surprised he wasn’t there already, after all John never failed to punctual, especially when  _ she _ was on monitor duty.  He was always a good fifteen minutes early, going over everything he might need to know before taking over.  But that didn’t mean someone didn’t catch him conversation about something, and he is  _ allowed _ to run a few minutes late.

Raquel watched the clock as another minute inched by. 

Suddenly, the holo-screen in front of her turned red under her fingertips.  An alert screen popping up instantly as the system declared there was an unknown energy source over the Watchtower intercoms.  Raquel quickly pulling up power readings as she tried to figure out what was going on, and she could instruct the Leaguers there to the situation.  

A sharp boom echoed through the main area of the Watchtower.  A wet sort of crackling sound with a burst of sudden light.  A sound that reminded her of a Boom Tube, which shouldn’t even be able to get into the Watchtower in the first place.

Rocket flinched at the sound, shielding herself from any possible debris. Sharply she turned to her right towards the sound.  Her eyes widened at the sight.

Before her was a portal.  Similar in appearance to a Boom Tube, on with a blue glow instead of the usual yellow.  The edges of the portal ripping against visuals behind it like water.  

She blinked at it as she dropped into a defense stance.  Quickly pulling up a screen to activate the Watchtowers lock-down protocol, carefully hovering her hand over it.  Just in case.   She wasn’t sure what was going to come through the portal, but she was sure it wasn’t going to be good.

A few moments pass and nothing came through.  Raquel dropped her stance just slightly.  Figuring maybe it was just a fluke of some kind.  Scientist back down on Earth fiddling with something and accidentally opening a portal in the exact space coordinates of the Watchtower.  Nothing to actually cause alarm.  But definitely in need of serious back tracking for a lecture or something while someone turned it off.

But then Superboy jumped through.  

Landing heavily against the Watchtower floor, bracing himself with his hands. He turned instantly to look at the flowing portal behind him for a moment before turning back.  Carefully, he scanned the room with his cold blue eyes and usual angry looking expression of his face.  Slowly easing out of crouch as he did so.  His eyes settling on Raquel almost instantly, and he opened his mouth to say something.

Raquel quickly put a shield up the clone when he moved to forwards slightly.  She took a step back herself.  One of her hands still hovering over the lockdown protocols as she glared dangerously at the clone.  Her mind racing to figure out what the Team could possibly gain by an attack on the Watchtower.

The action seemed to surprise Superboy, as he quickly stepped back.  But he didn’t seem to make any move to attack her bubble around him.  Which was a... _ good _ thing?

Someone else burst through the portal.  Blue, bug like, and mechanical looking at first sight, with wings.  A male, Raquel realized as the gently landed beside the bubble containing Conner.  The wings sliding into his back as he blinked at the bubble in confusion, before turning to look at Raquel.

“Uh, _ hermana _ , what’s with the bubble?”  The blue bug machine man asked with confusion thick in his voice. Raquel quickly expanded it encompass him as well.  “Hey!”  A weapon quickly formed and grew around one of his hand, to his own surprise.

“Blue, wait!” Superboy growled, reaching for the blue bug man.  

Only it was too late, he fired the weapon around his hand, before he could stop it.  It gave a dull hum as steady rings hit the field.  Raquel grinned slightly to herself, knowing that was going to work.  But then, the shield started cracking, fracturing under the constant pressure of the weapon.  Raquel jumped into the air as the shield shattered, hitting the alarm button as she flew away.

The whole Watchtower blared with alarms, and a few lights flashed brightly and others in red.

Two more people jumped out the portal as the alarms sounded.  Two women, Raquel noticed easily.  One with blonde hair and an orange and black costume, her mask having simple lights that almost alluded to a tiger.  The second was dressed in grays and black, looking like a female version of Batman...only with red hair coming out the back of her cowl.  A third followed close after.  This one a young male, like barely a teenager young, with green skin and monkey like appearance, complete with tail.

“What did you guys do?” The blonde in orange demanded harshly.  Her voice exactly like Artemis, even though her appearance wasn’t.

“Don’t look at me, Blue broke Rocket’s force bubble.”  Superboy snapped angrily, more at the Blue bug man who sharply hissed out a ‘wasn’t me,  _ ese _ ’, than the other two women.

The Batwoman turned sharply to glare at the blue bug man, whose defense seemed to die on his tongue the moment she looked at him.  She opened her mouth to say something,  but it was cut off by a sharp call from Artemis’ voice of ‘behind you’.  Batwoman spun around quickly, before rolling out of the way of blasts from Green Lantern’s ring.

John quickly flew into into the main area of the Watchtower.  Superman and Wonder Woman soaring close behind, stopping to hover with wide shocked expressions on their faces as she looked at the sight before. The sound of other leaguer’s rushing on foot behind them echoed down the halls.

Superman was the first to act.  Sharply flying down towards everyone. Wing sported out of the blue bug man’s back again, and he quickly ascended into the air with ease.  Just narrowly missing Superman as he crash into Superboy, roughly tackling to the clone to the ground.  The two women rolled out of the way at the closer.  And the green teen morphed into an elephant quickly.  Easily managing to swat away Superman with his trunk in his surprise at the action.

Wonder Woman slammed into the blue bug man.  Crashing into the ground roughly with him.  He groaned audibly as she stood to engage the others.  The woman in orange and black quickly firing arrows from a crossbow at her.  Something Wonder Woman blocked easily with her bracelets.  The blonde woman in orange frowned as she slowly eased back, clearly knowing that wasn’t going to work for long.

Raquel quickly through a force bubble around the batwoman before she could even more to attack anyone.  She jumped at the bubble, but didn’t take to hitting it.   Or any of the usual ways people tried to get out of it.

The green elephant morphed into green hawk of some kind.  Calling loudly as it quickly flew at Raquel.  She easily maneuvered out of the way.  Carefully ducking as John ring moved to create a cage around the bird.  The hawk shifted into a gorilla, shattering the cage with it’s size.  It shifted into a crane as fell to the ground, before turning back into the green teen again.  He yelped as John quickly flew down after him.

“Rocket,”  The batwoman called sharply as turned from watching the others fight.  There is a familiarity in her tone that catches Raquel by surprise.  She’s never meet this woman in her life, and yet the woman sounded like they were good friends.  “We’re not here to attack anyone.”  She stated firmly.

“Tell that to your friends.”  Raquel shot back quickly. 

The batwoman seemed to sigh as Raquel gestured to the fighting around them.  Though, Raquel realized, it was perhaps not as violent as perhaps  _ should _ have been if the team was attacking.   The batwoman opened her mouth to say something, when another figure jumped out of the portal.  Landing lightly with a roll, and stopping on their feet.

Raquel’s eyes widened at the sight.  Her concentration breaking instantly at the sight of the reds and bright yellows of the figures uniform.  The force bubble around the batwoman faded away, as Raquel quickly dropped to the ground.  Watching as the figure pulled out something from their belt and pressed a button, causing it to extend into a staff.

“Robin?”  She questioned plainly.

Everyone stopped fighting suddenly, and turned.  Turned to the figure of Robin still crouched down next to the portal.  Completely aware that  _ everyone _ is look at him, as he tried his best to seem neutral in expression, and not... _ shy _ .

Superman stumbled away from Superboy and the nearby Robin.  His eyes wide and expression completely shocked.  Wonder Woman breathed a ‘Hera’ as John landed gently on the ground beside her.  The Leaguer’s still running in stopped in a collective halt, and one or two gasped.

The more Raquel looked at him, the more she realized he wasn’t the Robin she remembered.  He was taller, just slightly older, and his facial structure and skin tone were completely different.  This wasn’t the Robin that died all those years ago, this was someone else entirely.  Someone the Team would never allow to fight at all, they would have smashed that idea into the ground the moment they caught wind.  So then why was he with Superboy...and Artemis.

Batman suddenly dropped out of the portal, it almost instantly closing behind him as he landed, with the same intimidating presence as always as he straightened up.  Carefully scanning over the room as he advanced a few steps.  He followed everyone’s gaze to Robin for a second, and his lip flattened into a thinner line.

The white lenses of his cowl narrowed slightly as he surveyed the damage, and arrows lying around the ground.   Wordless expressing his disapproval, while also seeming like he wasn’t  _ completely  _ surprised to stumble upon something like this.  Everyone that came of the portal shuffles slightly under the gaze as they picked themselves up and moved to gather behind him.  Well everyone except Robin and the batwoman, who seemed to just exchange a brief look.

“What is going on?”  Raquel asked after a few too many moments of silence passed.

“We’re here on a rescue mission from another Earth.”  Batman informed flatly as he advanced.  

Raquel glanced around at the other more senior leaguers around her. None of them seeming too surprised by the term ‘another Earth’.  Raquel knew there were files about stuff like this, but she’d never experienced.

“Who are you look for?”  Wonder Woman asked in her stern and businesslike tone.

“A hero called Nightwing,” The blonde woman in orange with Artemis voice’s stated.

“We believe he got blasted here during a mission on Santa Prisca.”  Robin stated, as he started pulling something up on the computer his glove.   

His voice is nothing like the Robin Raquel knew for the ever brief time she knew him.  The way his spoke, from his speech pattern to his accent were completely different.  And the whole League takes notice, because they all continue to stare at him.

“Nightwing?”  Superman asked, as his eyes flickered from Robin to Batman for a quick moment.  Batman’s eyes narrowed as he turned to glance at him.

“He use to be Robin.”  Batman supplied easily.  “The first one.”  

A cold silence washed over the room.  

Raquel feels her breath caught at the words.  Surely that couldn’t be  _ possible _ .  

Out of the corner of her eye she could see John glance at Wonder Woman and Superman.  As did the other leaguers that had filed into the room at the alarm.  Raquel kept her gaze fixed on Batman and the other Robin, who had just slightly inched his way closer to him mentor.

“Perhaps we should compare notes.”  Batman stated sternly as lenses narrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Rocket is with the League, and a member of the League (like she was in Season 2). I will go a little bit more into her reasoning, and feelings about what happened between here and the Team in a later chapter. Since I sort of couldn't find room or reason to put in this chapter. But, I'll give the basics/quick summary of them for now.
> 
> Basically Rocket "betrayed" the Team, leaving them to warn the league of their plans to start taking out the Light. Part of her reasoning being she hadn't know Robin for very long before he died, and there wasn't as deeply affected by his death as the rest of the Team. And another part of knew what they were were doing was wrong, and wanted no part of it, so she left to try and stop try and stop them before doing something they couldn't came back from.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed, and see you all next week.


	21. Storm in the Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, actually getting a chapter posted somewhat on time. I was able to get a lot more writing done this weekend that usual. Mostly because I didn't do anything but lie around and write. But concidering I got a headache last night and had to crash early, then finished writing another fic I was working on and a chapter of this fic. I'd say I am pretty proud of myself.

Kaldur had a headache.  

One that had been forming for hours, since Dick managed to get into the computers and flee the cave.  One that grew in strength with each time he managed to slip through their fingers.  

From the motorcycle Nightwing managed to convince Malcolm Duncan to just give him to get out of town, because they were friends in a different reality and he had proof.  To the sheriff he knocked out ten miles out of town.

Yet all that was nothing compared to Artemis latest report that she lost Dick in Gotham.  Well, she hadn’t exactly  _ lost  _ him, she let him be with Bruce Wayne for four hours.  Something apparently Wally had talked her into letting happen if it happened, because they could “use allies,” in the event someone came looking for Dick.

A terribly ridiculous idea that had not worked out in their favor, as Artemis discovered when she returned to the manor, with Wally, to find Mr. Wayne loosely restrained.  

The billionaire breathed a lie about an argument between Dick and him.  Something to do with the Light still existing on Dick’s earth, and he was willing to hand Nightwing back over to the team,  _ temporarily. _ Dick decided that plan was terrible, fought him, restrained him, and fled. __ Wally had searched every inch of the manor, and the surrounding grounds at least three times to find that to at least be true.

Artemis stated she might had some ideas where Dick might look for aid.  Wally was pretty sure Dick wasn’t going to leave Gotham, since wherever he functions out of Bludhaven likely doesn’t exist, meaning the Manor was the only place he could get gadgets.  It was something both Wally and Artemis could handle on their own.  

The Atlantean still gave them a deadline of sunset.  If they didn’t have Dick back then, he would have Zatanna cast another locator spell. 

Kaldur rubbed his temples as he groaned.

“They’ll find him, Kal.”  M’gann assured softly, resting a hand on Kaldur’s arm.  She passed him a mug of steaming tea.  “We’ll fix this.”

“I hope so,”  Kaldur stated with a weak smile as he took the cup.

M’gann hummed lightly as she patted his arm.  She turned to walk over to Conner as he typed away at the Holo-screens for  _ anything _ that could help them find Dick.  She leaned up to kiss the clone lightly on the temple, and turning to leave for the common area of the cave.  Leaving with just a small wish of good luck as she left the two to carry on their work.

Kaldur sipped at his tea.  Carefully examining the information from Gotham Police reports, and social media platforms for anything.  While some posts and reports could tell them where Nightwing had been, there was nothing about where he currently  _ might _ be.

Not to mention, it told them nothing about what Dick might be planning to do.  Bruce had skillfully not given anything away, as was to be expected.  And Kaldur could only guess the amount of planning the two had gotten up to in their four hours Artemis allowed them to have.

As Conner silently shifted through it all, Kaldur could only hope it didn’t get worse.

Sure, Dick might be within Gotham for now.  But all it took was for him to venture into Metropolis, Central City, Star City, or any other place a League member resided in.  Places they’re delicate treaty with the league did not allow them to freely go.  If any member of the team was spotted within in of the cities, it would be the end of the line for all of them.  No matter the reason.

Though the Atlantean was pretty sure, hunting down a dead friend wasn’t going to be a good one away.

But, of course, as the current trend would suggest, that was not going to happen.

The loud chime of an incoming video message sounded.  A notification of who it was from slide over Conners readings on the screen.  

“It’s from the Watchtower,”  the clone growled sharply.

The Atlantean frowned instantly at the words.  That shouldn’t be possible.  They jammed all of the League's frequencies, and blocked any transmissions the League might try to send.  Something they had done after disabling the Zeta Beams after their raid on Bel Reve.  The League shouldn’t have any way to contact them.

Conner reached up to deny the call.  Yet before he could the notification disappeared, and another screen opened up instantly.  The feed streaming through easily like Conner had accepted.  The clone growled again as the Aquaman’s stern expression come on the screen.

“ _ Kaldur’ahm _ ,” Aquaman started flatly.  “ _ Superboy _ .”

“Aquaman,” Kaldur returned firmly, his frown deepening in displeasure.  “For what reason are you making this call?”  He wanted to ask  _ how _ his old mentor managed to make the call, and how Conner’s attempts at ending it where being overridden by  _ something _ .  

Yet it felt like admitting the fact that they couldn’t deny the call gave Aquaman more power in the situation.  Gave the League more power.  Suddenly the a way of contacting the team that they couldn’t shut off.  Something, Kaldur was pretty sure would lead to nothing good.

“ _ Manta Base hasn’t been returning  _ any _ transmissions with the Atlantean army in regards to the explosion detected on the base. _ ”  Aquaman continued firmly.  “ _ I would have expected something from you by now. _ ”

Conner muttered something to himself that Kaldur didn’t catch as he tried away at the screens.  No doubt trying everything he could think of, outside of ripping the computers out of the ground.

“It was nothing for you to be concerning yourself with.”  Kaldur returned with a sour tone.  “It was a small weapon’s test that went somewhat wrong.  Nothing you need to worry about.”

Aquaman glared at Kaldur through the screen for a second.  His expression hardening in the familiar way it use to when he knew Kaldur was hiding something from him.  “ _ I will be the judge of that. _ ”  He returned firmly.   _ “A strange energy signature was detected at the time _ .”

“A small malfunction.”  Kaldur returned easily.

“Nothing to concern yourself with.”  Conner snapped sharply.  “Call over now.”  

“ _ No, it’s not. _ ” Aquaman returned calmly, as Conner’s attempt to end the call failed.  “ _ The energy signature was too large to be a small malfunction, and too different to be from a weapon of this world. _ ”  Aquaman continued, his tone growing more commanding and demanding.  “ _ And the residual energy never dissipated, and it moved to Mount Justice, nearly a week and half ago.  What happened on the Manta Base, as you king- _ -”

“You are not my king, not an more.”  Kaldur snapped darkly.

Aquaman hardly flinched at the words.  Not like he had years prior the first few times Kaldur spat it out at him.  Not like he did when Kaldur harshly reminded him of the fact in front of all of Atlantis.

After all his lies, and everything that happened after Robin’s death.  Kaldur had wanted nothing to do with his mentor.  Not when he was so willing to spare those responsible for Robin’s death, or use Tula to try and talk him out of his actions.  Or his mother.

“ _ As King of Atlantis, I demand to know what happened on Manta Base. _ ”  Aquaman corrected easily.  “ _ I know it was not a weapons test.  The readings suggest something else, something you moved to Mount Justice. _ ”  Aquaman’s turned firm again.  “ _ What was the explosion, Kaldur? _ ”

“We told you, nothing of your concern.”  Conner cut in sharply.  “The League and Atlantean army, needs to stay out of team business.”  

The clone again tired to sharply end the call.  Yet the fed only slightly fluctuated.  The holo-keyboard suddenly vanished away with a soft click, as did the rest of Conner’s controls.  Conner cursed lightly as he turned to Kaldur for a moment, before glaring at the screen.

Somehow the League was doing something.  Successfully overriding their controls at the cave.  Which again could lead to nothing good.

“ _ Residual vibrational energies suggest whatever came out that explosion, you moved to the cave. _ ”  Aquaman continued with a deepening frown on his face.  Something Kaldur knew was coming from frustration.

His wording caught Kaldur’s attention though.

The younger Atlantean was careful to keep his expression neutral at he looked at his ex-mentor.  Kaldur knew the other knew more than he was letting on.  That fact did not completely surprise him.  The League did after all keep a reasonably close eye on the team, and the Atlantean army kept an even closer one on the Manta Organization.  

However, his wording almost seemed to suggest that he almost knew exactly what happen.  Residual vibrational energy did not sound like he should be saying if he thought it was simply some strange object Kaldur had.  No, it suggested something else.

But Kaldur couldn’t figure  _ exactly _ what it was.

“They’ve encountered someone from Dick’s realty.”  Conner suddenly stated in a whisper.  His eyes widening just slightly as he turned to look at Kaldur.

Kaldur gave the clone a small nod as the realization hit him.  The Atlantean was slightly surprised he hadn’t heard anything from the Manta Base about another energy signature.  They should has instantly contacted him, no matter the time to inform him.  Unless…

Whoever the League encountered, likely Dick’s version of Batman or one of his team members, they appeared in the Watchtower.  Something that was both out of range of Manta Base scanners, but also heavily hidden from the public and a collection of other satellites.

“Who came through you’s?”  Kaldur asked sharply.  

There was no point in putting up a charade anymore.  Aquaman already likely knew it was Dick that came through the explosion at the Manta Base.  Or at least he figured it was a high probability after talking to whoever came through at the Watchtower and scanning for similar readings.  He was merely calling to get some kind of confirmation.   

“ _ I believe I asked you first, Kaldur’ahm. _ ”  Aquaman returned firmly.

“I believe you already know the answer to that question, King Orin.”  Kaldur returned.  “So answer mine.”

“ _ You’ve likely already guessed _ .”  Aquaman started firmly.  He glared sternly at Kaldur again, before glancing at something just beyond his feed.  “ _ You can end the call now, Robin. _ ”  

And the call sharply ended.  The screen collapsing in on itself as it disappeared, and the holo-keyboard suddenly returned.  Almost like the call never even happened.

Conner glared coldly where the screen use to be.  He crossed his arms quickly, but his hands tighten against his arms.  Anger starting to come off him at names at the mere mention of Robin’s name.  

Something Kaldur was sure was directed towards the third Robin that existed in the world where Robin still existed.  Something the team still couldn’t completely managed to wrap their heads around.  Especially knowing the second one had died on the job just like their Robin.

And, of course, where there was Robin, there was bound to be Batman.

Kaldur took a steady breath before he reached up for his com.

“Everyone, we need to find Dick as soon as possible.”  Kaldur said into the comms firmly.  “I believe the League is on to us.”

“ _ Understood _ .” come a chorus of replies from most of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, kind of filler chapter with some plot. Everyone kind of knows what's going on now...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will see you next week...or possibly sooner if your reading my new Gravity series.


	22. Busy Lost in the Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posted an updated last week. I took a break from writing this, because while I'm not burning out on this fic, it was nice to work on something else. (Not to mention I am one chapter away from like final movement of this fic (that spands six chapters) so it was nice to take a little break before that).
> 
> I'm also posting this early, because I have party this evening and have no idea how much writing I will actually get done today, unless I decide to stay up late and work on it.
> 
> This chapter is somewhat filler, with some plot movement towards a coming chapter. This are kind of going to shift away from the team, and more towards Dick's side, before they converge back at the end.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Gotham Academy still had Dick Grayson’s Mathlete champion photo from 2010 still on display.  As like a memorial, even though most of the students who knew him had graduated out.  

Because after all Dick Grayson died terribly and suddenly, and he needed to be remembered by everyone.  

Though it seemed more like the Gotham Academy faculty and staff felt guilty taking it down.  Like it was unfair to someone who's been dead for six years and been way too young to die.  Or Bruce Wayne would descend down on them and cut funding if they so much as touched it outside of the usual weekly dusting.

Jason hated it.

Mostly because the picture smiled out so innocently and proudly as it cast a huge shadow over Jason.  Lighting him as the replacement Bruce just found.  A weak, terrible attempt at replacement, who falls so terribly short.  A fact everyone in Gotham high society like to dangle over Jason’s head when every they could.

It didn’t matter how many times Bruce told him he was  _ not _ a replacement for Dick, in any collection of ways.  Jason still can’t quite shake it off.

Jason use to hate Dick for it.  Before he realized that wasn’t really fair.  

Dick was, after all dead, and it wasn’t _ his _ fault high society sucked ass.  He probably wasn’t trying to ruin Jason’s life from beyond the grave.  And it wasn’t like Jason had ever meet Dick Grayson in person. 

Well, now he had.  Because another version of Dick accidently dimension hopped, or  _ something _ else weird and insane.  But that was a whole other thing.

But that hadn’t stopped the picture from existing.  Nope it still sat in the hallway, lit dimly in a trophy case, Jason had to walk by everyday to go to his locker.  It didn’t stop the teen from still hating it.

Or from dreading what the dimension-hopping, still-living Dick Grayson asked him to do.

With a huff, Jason gave the picture of Dick one last glare.  He adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, and turned on his heels.  

It was now or never.  Even if Jason really prefered it to be never.  But dimension-hopping Dick would probably kick his ass, or be disappointed in him.  And for some reason Jason didn’t want that.

So he made his way over to Timothy Drake’s locker.

Jason didn’t particularly like Tim.

No, scratch that.  

Jason liked Tim as a person.  The kid was nice, and he treated Jason like he did all the other kids.  Not like some street filth Bruce Wayne just shined up.  Tim was wicked smart in area’s Jason stumbled around in slightly, and is decently patient enough to explain things out when needed.  He was something of an odd ball, but a decent kid, that Jason didn’t mind putting up with most of the time.

What he hated was Tim’s insistence on being Robin.

It was probably more of a campaign now, then when he first started years back.  Somehow the wiz kid figured out Bruce was Batman, and Dick Grayson died being Robin.  And within a week after Batman patrolled the Gotham on his rare occasions, Tim would so show up, without fail.  Insist that Batman needs Robin, and he would be that Robin.  Didn’t matter how many times Bruce turned him down, or away, or on bad days yelled at him, Tim always came back same as always the next time.

Jason doesn’t know why the kid had a death wish.

After all Jason had tried for  _ months _ after moving into the manor have Bruce let him be Robin.  In Dick’s memory of course.  Something Bruce always shut down sharply with little explanation, or looked terribly broken inside that Jason just let it be.

It wasn’t until he found the Watchtower video of Robin’s death on the Batcomputer one night that he stopped trying to  _ be  _ Robin.  Turned his attempts to help in the form of tuning up the Batmobile or tinkering up a gadget.  Something Bruce didn’t mind agreeing with.

But nope, Tim kept insisting.  Even when it made no sense.

“Hey Timbers,”  Jason started easily, as he slammed against a locker to the left of Tim’s with his shoulder.  A wide grin on his lips, as Tim turned towards the noise.  “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Tim returned oddly.  

The other younger teen raised an eyebrow at Jason, like he knew something was up, but he wasn’t sure  _ what _ it was.  Jason doesn’t usually directly and publically seek Tim out often. Let alone lean against some lockers for a hallway chat like their good friends.

“What’s up with you, Jason?”  Tim continued in the same odd way.  Slowly reaching into his locker his necessary books.  “You look kind of tired.”

“Alarm at the manor went off at Terrible-o'clock.”  Jason said easily.  “Was kind of too wired after that to go to sleep.”  Also he there was a living version of Bruce’s previous charge explaining crap in the kitchen.

Tim hummed lightly at the words. 

Jason crossed his arms, and absently tapped his index finger against his elbow. After a moment he leaned in towards Tim.  “Hey, you free tonight?”  Jason asked in something of a whisper.

He already knew the answer.  Tim was  _ always _ free, or so it seemed.  Not that his parents ever seemed to notice or be there if he wasn’t supposed to be.  Maybe that was why Bruce still let Tim come to the manor for his Robin campaign. 

“Who's asking?”  Tim asked in return with a slightly higher raised eyebrow.

Jason paused for a moment.  Completely unsure how to put a living version of Richard Grayson, all grown up and not Robin from another dimension or Earth or something into words.  Or words that didn’t sound crazy.  

Or made up to pull Tim’s leg.

“It’s complicated.” Jason settled on.

Tim, however took it to mean something else.  “Wait,  _ he _ doesn’t want to see me,” Tim whispered lowly suddenly.  Carefully glancing around like if anyone overheard them they would know who he meant by ‘he’.  “Does he?”

“What, no.”  Jason snapped quickly.  

Tim frowned slightly, while he tried not to look terribly discouraged.  

Jason sighed heavily and uncrossed his arms to run his hands through his hair.  Probably messing it up some to the point where a teacher might try to give him a dress code violation, if they hated him that much.

He was pretty sure that Bruce was aware of Dick’s plan in someway.  Not in complete detail, if Dick’s ‘don’t tell Bruce, kay’ was any indication of his level of awareness. 

“I mean, he’s probably  _ aware _ of the plan,”  Jason clarified with a little more of a lean in.  “But was he wasn’t the one who asked me to bring you along.  And I don’t think he’s fully aware you're being roped in to everything.”

Tim’s brows knotted together in confusion.  “Who asked for me then?”

Again Jason faltered.  Once again he doesn’t know how to say Dick Grayson from another dimension without sounding insane.  But also he was suddenly aware that it perhaps not a great idea to opening be discussing it in the school hallways.  

Because some shithead snops probably think Jason and Tim are discussing a drug deal or something.  Not that Jason really cared.  He’d just be pissed of he was subjected to another locker search for the third month in a row because he was talking to classmate.  And to Tim Drake no less.

But also mention the name of a well know dead student, would snag some unwanted attention.  After all there were lingering conspiracy theories that Dick Grayson was alive for someone reason.  Jason did not exactly want to give that fire juice.

However, he had to bite the bullet.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jason leaned in even closer to Tim.  Grabbing onto the other younger teens uniform blazer so he couldn’t wiggle away.  “Dick Grayson asked.”

“ _ What? _ ”  Tim blurted loudly in shock.

Jason hushed him quickly, with a sharp shove and a mean expression. Tim, of course, barely faltered underneath it, as he stumbled slightly from Jason’s push.

The action caught the attention of a few other students in the hall.  But they turned away as Jason smiled at them as he pulled Tim back to where he had been.  Fake adjusting his blazer, like he just misjudge his strength, or Tim amount of expectation for it.  Tim smiled as well, quickly shoving his books in his backpack and closing his locker.  

“But he’s…”  Tim whispered as he slid his backpack on to disguise his leaning into Jason.

“Dead, yeah I know.”  Jason returned in a quick whisper.  “Very aware of that fact.”  His eyes flicked to the trophy case down the hall for a moment.  Jason quickly grabbed Tim’s arm and tugged him along the hall.  “But he’s not dead where he came from.”

“Where he comes from?”  Tim questioned as he followed.

“He’s from another Earth or something.”  Jason hissed lowly.  “Like another dimension, where he didn’t die...maybe I did, I don’t know…” Jason added oddly.  The memory of Dick hugging him tightly flashing in his mind for a moment.  He shook it away easily, because not the time or the place to be figuring that out.  “And he for some reason knows you.”

“I suppose that’s possible.”  Tim muttered absently.

Jason rolled his eyes at the younger teen.  

Of course it was possible.  Jason had fucking proof that it was possible.  Living, breathing, grown up proof.  Proof that wanted to meet with Tim and him at some to be determined destination, so he could use their ‘skills’.

Jason wasn’t exactly sure what ‘skills’ Dick exactly expected them to have.  Sure Jason could more than handle himself in fight.  Bruce might not have let him be Robin, but he wasn’t against teaching Jason how to fight.  Or letting him fight when required.  Something easily chalked up to self-defense and martial art classes to prevent another tragic story of a dead charge of Bruce Wayne.

However, he wasn’t sure what Dick could possibly expect from Tim.  Tim was something of a stick. One Jason can effortless pin down whenever Bruce let Tim over to spare.  And one Jason could easily picture breaking in a fight.  But whatever.

“Hey, where are you dragging me off to?”  Tim asked suddenly.  Seeming to stumble in his steps slightly.

Jason turned back to notice they were passing an entrance for Gotham Academy’s library.  Tim reaching towards the doors, that were way beyond his reach.  Probably planned to study something through lunch, like the nerd wiz he was.  Not that Jason wouldn’t mind going there, but there is bound to be a handful more students there than he would like.

“The roof.”  Jason answered easily.  “Two reasons.  One, no one is up there, and there are some things I need to go over with you.  Things people should not overhear, unless you wanted me to end up in Arkham.  And two, you could probably use the sun and fresh air.”

Tim made a sound, but let Jason pull him along anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now I kind of go into what the other Robins are in this other words. 
> 
> As stated before, Jason was still adopted by Bruce, and they meet cause Jason was stealing tires. However Bruce did not let Jason become Robin, mostly out of the fear of loosing another one to a life. Jason kept insisting, before putting his efforts to helping Bruce more behind the scenes like Alfred. Tim still figured out Bruce is Batman, and worked out Batman still needs Robin. But same thing with Jason...Bruce doesn't let him, but from time to time he will to teach Tim how to fight and so on.
> 
> Damian is not in this story, and there is no really plan for him ever to be in this story at the start. But secretly, I like the idea of the team finding a baby in the League of Shadows when they attacked, and took him to a nearby orphanage. And Damian lives a happy life with loving adoptive family and lots of animals to herd around. So let's just go with that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. See you next week, hopefully.


	23. This Whole Damn City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another updated. I'm kind of sad because I started writing the finally arch of this fic this weekend. So it's starting to come to a close on mine end, while you guys still have eight chapters in between. (I still have six more chapters to write, but still)
> 
> Anyway another filler chapters, is just a little bit more insight into things before things start to heat up again.

“Everything alright, Barbara?”  Her father’s voice asked lightly, knocking Barbara from her thoughts slight.

The redhead glanced up from her sandwich to look at her father.  Finding him glancing at her with a concerned expression.  Slowly lowering his own sandwich back down towards the wrapper just so.  Carefully watching her, like he always seemed to do over the past few years.

Nothing was exactly alright.  

Hadn’t been since her, probably way too early run toclear her head from her stressful coding assignment.  Something she’ll admit she probably  _ shouldn’t _ have done.  It had after all been a terribly early hour of an all nighter, in Gotham no less.  But she couldn’t think, and jogging to Dick’s Robin memorial statue always seemed to help.

And not since the weird man in the black and blue suit with a mask that knew her name.  Knew she was friends with Robin...even though she hadn’t known it till it was too late, and Dick was dead.  And definitely not since he left her hiding in a bush to lead Artemis away.  Artemis who seemed pretty set on running an arrow through him.

Barbara couldn’t quite get the look on his face when she told him Robin died out of her mind.  Shocked, horrified, and perhaps a little saddened, but not really surprised.  Even though he didn’t seem to know  _ what _ happened. 

Or that there was something oddly  _ familiar  _ about him.  

Nor could she shake the feeling someone was following her around.  Despite nobody being there every time she turned around, or reached into her purse for her pepper spray or taser.  She left it all through her morning class.  On her way to pick up food to surprise her dad with a lunch in his office.

However she didn’t want to tell her dad all that.  Partly because she didn’t want him to worry.  After all he had all of Gotham to worry about and...well Batman.  But she wasn’t exactly sure how to put it all into words.

“Yeah, of course, Dad.”  Barbara smiled out, turning her attention back to her sandwich.  Carefully readjusting some lettuce back inside the bread.  “Just a coding assignment, I haven’t quite figured out.”  She lied easily with a shrug.

She had in fact, figured it out hours ago.  

Something about almost dying after running into a weird man and Artemis trying to put arrows him helped her figure it out.  Her father didn’t need to know that though.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.”  Her father returned lightly, pulling her attention back to him.

He smiled warmly at her and went back to eating his sandwich, like he bought into her lie.  Yet his eyes lingered more than enough for Barbara to know he knew she wasn’t telling him the truth.  Only, he wasn’t currently going to push for the truth, just yet.  Tonight probably, when it was just them and no one else to hear what might be bothering her. 

Barbara just smiled back behind her own sandwich.  She quickly changed the subject to her father’s work.  Poking at the small pile of folder that was collecting in his bin.

Their conversation stayed light and easy.  Flutter between subjects from her father’s case work, police politics, and various events that required his attention, to her classwork, activities, and social life.  More than simple enough for her to carefully weave through it all well enough to not raise concern, and flare up a decent distraction when needed.

Lunch was interrupted by an officer send to tentatively came in to inform her father of something that needed his immediate attention.  Barbara took at as more than a good cue to leave.  Using the excuse of afternoon classes, that really didn’t start for another three hours or so, as a way to push away any guilt.  

Quickly collecting her things she hurried out of her father’s office, with a small comment that she would see him later for dinner.  Waving goodbye to the members of the GCPD she had known for years as she walked through the bullpen and headed out the door of the station.

She gave a sigh as she cleared the steps leading up to the station.  She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, before walking toward the street.  

Lazily, she started making her way towards Gotham City University.  Hoping that perhaps a long walk through the city might help ease her mind a little bit.  Or at the very least, distract her mind enough to relax enough to focus on what her professors were saying a little bit better.

The idea of listly strolling through Robin Park felt appealing.  She could easily kill an hour walking around there and still had enough time to walk to campus, and work on a project or two before any of her classes started.  Maybe visit the Robin statue, and sit in the courtyard and have an imaginary mental conversation with Dick.  After it was bound to be littered with people who don’t know who Robin was.

But then she heard a passing group of women mutter something about damage to the Robin Memorial Statue.  How it was a shame anyone did anything to that boy’s statue. At least the one time Poison Ivy attacked it, she made it look nice with color flowers and what not.

Suddenly Barbara remembered that morning.  

The smoke and dust of, what she was pretty sure was an exploding arrow from Artemis, filled her mind.  Along with the sound of crumbling concrete bits. The mask man yanking her away from danger, sharply and tightly.  

Barbara felt her breath catch slightly at the memory.

Yeah, perhaps not the best place to revisit. 

With a groan, she moved her backpack to her side to dig out her phone.  Maybe someone from her study group, or Bette was free to grab of coffee and talk or something.  Anything really just to kill the time. 

She fished around in her bag for her phone for a moment as she walked.  Successfully finding it, and freeing it from the pocket it was in and shoving her bag back into place. She hit the home button to bring her phone to life.  As she started to punch in her pin to unlock the phone, someone roughly bumped into her shoulder.

“Sorry,”  Barbara called as she stumbled from the hit.  

Sarcasm heavy in her tone as she turned to see who rammed into her.  A blonde woman, dressed in simple skinny jeans and a leather jacket started to turn at the sound of her voice.  The redhead’s eyes went wide at the sight of her face.

“Barbara?” Artemis asked, with a growing look of shocked surprise on her face.

The blonde voice light and friendly.  Like someone’s was when they run into a friend they hadn’t seen in years.  Which was actually true.  After Dick’s funeral, Artemis had dropped off the face of the earth for the most.  Dropped out of school, and vanished.  Well vanished from civilian life, at least.  Taken to pursuing a path, Barbara knew Dick would frown upon.

“Artemis?”  Barbara questioned in return.  Blinking in pretend shock and amazement, because the last person Barbara wanted to see was Artemis.  “What are you doing in Gotham?”

It was a double layered questioned.  Barbara kept her tone light and airy, so to anyone walking by it would sounds like old friends.  Nothing hostile at all.  

However with a pointed look, Barbara asked the real question.  Artemis’ life as a hero had been no secret to Barbara after Dick’s death as Robin.  Running into her with whole group of teens Barbara barely recognized, let alone realized Dick even knew, all too sad to have just heard Dick died like the rest of the teens at the the funeral.  No, they knew details, the saw it.  It had more than enough for Barbara to conclude they were a team of some sort.

“Visiting.”  Artemis lied easily, with a passing smile.  “Just visiting.”

“Really?”  Barbara asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.  “You’re really just visiting.”  

The blonde never just  _ visited _ . 

Artemis in turned raised an eyebrow in return at the words.  She crossed her arms suddenly, taking a defensive stance in front of the redhead.  Dangerously squaring her shoulders, the same way she use to when bullies at the academy decided they wanted to try something against their little band of misfits.  Cocking her head to the side, Artemis silently challenged the other to continue.

“I saw you this morning,”  Barbara stated firmly in a hushed tone.  Taking a step closer to the blonde.  “I was there at the Robin’s statue when you fired that arrow.”  She stepped a little closer, and leaned in.  “The guy you were chasing pulled me away.”

Barbara didn’t miss the way Artemis’ eyes widened slightly.  Just for a second, before she managed to get her expression under control.

“Why are you after him anyway?”  Barbara asked lowly.

“He’s…” Artemis started, before pausing suddenly.  Her expression hardening quickly after a moment.  “ _ Dangerous _ ,” she continued venomously.  “Like really dangerous Barbs.”  Artemis voice shifting to concern.  Barbara snorted and rolled her eyes at the words.  “I mean it!  I followed him all the way to Gotham.”

“He literally seemed like the least dangerous person this morning.”  Barbara returned sharply.  “More confused and concerned about my well being to be dangerous.

“Barbs,”  Artemis started, reaching out to grab Barbara’s wrist, but stopped as Barbara glared sharply at her.  Slowly the blonde took a breath and collected herself.  “Barbara, he’s dangerous.  He hasn’t reached out to you has he?”  The archer question, but Barbara just started back at her.  “Look if he tries to, you have to let me know so I can--”

“What? Take care of him.”  Barbara spat out sourly.  “Just like you did after Dick’s funeral with everyone you felt was responsible.”

“It’s not like that--”

“Get lost, Artemis.”  Barbara snapped out coldly.  Holding up a hand to stop Artemis from talking.  “Dick never would have wanted  _ any of _ this.  So just get lost.”

The redhead turned sharply on her heels storming away.  Ignoring Artemis’ attempts to say something to her, or grab Barbara to pull her back in the conversation.  Eventually Barbara managed to put enough distance for the blonde to give up.

_ Good _ , Barbara thought sourly.  

She had come to despise Artemis over the years after Dick’s death.  Partly because of what she had taken to doing in Dick’s name with her little team.  Partly because she knew a part of Dick’s life Barbara had only speculated about in passing, before her father told her that terrible night.  

But mainly because Artemis had just left her.  

They had become friends in the few months of her starting at Gotham Academy.  Dick sucked the blonde into their little group, and the two had grown close.  But then Artemis just vanished.  Let Barbara to mourn her friend alone with a majority people who never really  _ knew _ Dick.  Making her lose two friends in an instant it seemed.

Barbara slowed to a stop after a good ten minutes of walking.  Huffing angrily as she could feel her eyes just starting burn with tears.  She swallowed them down quickly, shoving the horrible memories that were just starting to bubble up. Brushing any lingering dampness from her eyes as she ducked into an alleyway and tried to calm herself.

Today was really not her day.

She took a few moments to breathe, leaning against a building wall.  She was half considering calling Mr. Wayne.  Just to talk.  Hash out the details of her day so far.  Get it out to someone who would listen and understand.  Because Bruce always told her that she could call him anytime she needed, about anything.  Maybe he could help her work through it enough to get to class okay, or milk her for details and go out as Batman that night.  

Gotham was already, no doubt expecting it, after Robin’s statue damage.

“Hey, you okay?”  A voice suddenly ask to her left...from within the alley.

Barbara turned widely to the sound, her hand flying to her bag where her pepper spray was housed.

There was a man standing in the alleyway.  Instantly holding his hands up in surrender as Barbara turned to him.  

He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and red hoodie that were way too nice for some guy just in an alley.  A black and blue leather jacket thrown over the hoodie, one that was too big, and barely hid an oil stain on the hoodie.  A pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes, and a Gotham Knights baseball cap on his head.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”  The man said quickly, with quick smile, that might have been comforting if they weren’t in an alleyway.  Or he hadn’t just appeared out of nowhere.  “Old habits kind of die hard,”  He continued glancing up at a nearby fire escape. “Not to mention you  _ usually _ notice me before I open my mouth.” 

The man’s voice sounded familiar to her ears.  But Barbara couldn’t place from where.

“Who are you?”  Barbara asked, not once moving her hand from her bag.

The guy frowned slightly at her words, his shoulders dropping slightly.  And he looked... _ disappointed _ .  Like she should know who he was...or remember him from somewhere.  Then he pushed his lips together and made a small sound of thought.

“Okay, that’s probably fair,”  the man returned easily.  “I was wearing a totally different outfit.”  He glanced down at himself for a moment then frowned again when he looked back up at her.  “But I am wearing the same jacket.”

Then it clicked for the redhead.  

The masked man from that morning.  Night... _ something _ .  The one who pulled her away from the dust and smoke and huddled in a bush with her.  Ask her about Robin like some complete idiot.

Man she really couldn’t catch a break today.

“You’re the guy from this morning.”  Barbara returned, still not removing her hand from her bag.  “The one Artemis was chasing.”  The guy nodded, a smile starting to sprout widely on his face.  “ _ Why? _ ”

“What?”

“Why was she chasing you?”  Barbara clarified.  Watching the guy closely.  She might not want to take Artemis word that the guy was dangerous, but one could never be too careful in Gotham.  “You don’t seem like the type of person she goes usually goes after.”

“She doesn’t usually chase me around with arrows where I came from.”  The man said with a shrug.  “And the reason for her chasing me is kind of...complicated.”  

Barbara raised an eyebrow at him.  Silently urging to him to continue.

He was quiet for a moment.  Fidgeting just slightly in his stance as he seemed to try and figure out what to say.  He muttered something under his breath.  Something Barbara half recognized as Romani from all the times Dick use to mutter under his breath in the language.  Then he more clearly hissed a ‘Technically I’m dead here, so here it goes’ in English as he reached up for his sunglass.

Barbara watched with a raised eyebrow as he peeled them off.

Her eyes went wide slightly and her hand dropped from her back as she stared.

Finding herself staring into blue eyes she could never forget.  Shining and sparkling in the same way she remembered.

“Hey, Barbs, it’s--”

“Dick?”  Barbara cut him off with a whisper.  Her eyes quickly darting around his grown form.  “Is it really you?”  She asked, but she already knew the answer without him nodding.  

The more she looked at him, the more she could tell it was Dick.  His face was less boyish, and jaw more defined, but it was him.  The structure was still the same.  Same freaking dimples and nose.  There was no denying it. 

“How?  This  _ can’t  _ be possible.”  Barbara babbled off in disbelief.  She reached out for his face, finding his skin warm to the touch.  He just looked down at her softly.    “You are...you were...this can’t be real.  How is it possible?!”

“Barbs,”  Dick said easily, with a soft little smile.  He grabbed her wrist loosely, pulling it away from his face.  “Stay whelmed, okay.”

She nodded, taking a breath to calm herself.  “How…” She asked again after a moment.

“Another Earth, as Bruce put it.  But basically I came from another dimension on accident.”  Dick explained.  “One where I clearly didn’t die at fourteen.”

All Barbara could do was make a sound as she nodded. 

“Listen Babs, I need your help.”  Dick started.

“Sure, whatever you need,”  She agreed easily.  Not really caring what he was going to ask her to do.  

Dick seemed to just get that, because he shook his head at her.  His grin growing contagiously bigger.  “Alright, let’s walk and talk.  If the tracker Artemis put on you stays still any longer she’ll come looking.”  He said as he looped an arm around her and lead her out of the alleyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I did a chapter for just Barbara. Mostly because Jason and Barbara were suppose to split the last chapter. But then I wrote too much Jason and decided, that Barbara deserves her own chapter. 
> 
> Not to mention it gave me the opportunity to put in the fact that Gordon know's who Bruce Wayne is Batman. This steams from a one-shot companion piece for this story that would possibly write. Where after the events of the Watchtower, Bruce calls Gordon to the manor to inform him that Dick is dead, and pretty much just kind of reveals that he's Batman, and Dick was Robin. So Gordon knows, and in turn he tells Barbara, and you know angst.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed. I will see everyone next week.


	24. The Last of a Dying Breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just update weekend apparently. 
> 
> I didn't get to work on writing a chapter for this fic yet, and probably won't until either Wednesday night or next weekend. However, since I didn't post last week, I decided to post a chapter any way. Because I can, and I am honestly so far ahead in writing this fic that is doesn't really matter any more.
> 
> So yeah, it is about pick up again plot wise.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Barbara asked over the com, one with a secure encrypted frequency, Dick had given her.

He paused momentarily in his sweep around the the old Wayne Enterprises Warehouse they were at.  Carefully making sure no one had managed to follow them there.  Or there were no unsavory characters hanging around that might decide to cause trouble he didn’t need. He had even gone through the lengths of looping some camera feeds on the off chance someone on the team managed to learn how to hack.

“Yeah, of course.” He returned easily.  Shrugging to himself as he resumed his sweep.

Dick didn’t think it was a _ bad  _ idea going to an old Wayne Enterprise warehouse to meet with Barbara, Jason, and Tim.  One or two of him the Team already figured he’d try to get help from them.  And it was perhaps not a super great one either.  

No it was more a risky one.  

One that if he was lucky, would be overlooked.  

Because surely Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, or someone on the team would argue it’s would be too obvious.  That Nightwing would have places of his own that they didn’t know about, and Dick would surely stick to those over going anywhere even remotely related to Bruce Wayne.  Batparania and everything.

Or perhaps they would at least get stuck in the idea of him trying to out think them by tricking them.  Making them think he’d go elsewhere, only to go to something related to Bruce, only to trick them again and go elsewhere. 

“Why do you ask?” He asked after a moment.

“Well, I mean isn’t it kind of...oh I don’t know  _ obvious _ .”  Barbara returned over the com.

“That’s kinda the point, Babs.” Dick returned with a snort.  “Hiding in plain sight.  I literally spent the whole day with you, and not once did anyone noticed me.”

Barbara suddenly muttered over the coms, in a similar way to how Batgirl did when he use to annoy her as Robin.  Just incoherent enough for him ask to clarify, but coherent enough for him to understand enough of the point.  Dick grinned to himself as he heard a few mutters of ‘idiot’ and ‘dork’.

The rumble of a motorcycle suddenly caught Dick’s ear.  He turned on his perch in the shadows of the warehouse roof to see a motorcycle pull up with two figures on it.  Slowing to crawl as they approached the warehouse.  The driver wore a red helmet with a visor that hid their face, and a high quality leather jacket.  The passenger on the back, dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans, and wearing a simple black helmet, Dick quickly recognized as Tim.

Tapping the com quickly, the acrobat informed Barbara their company had arrived.  He watched Tim hop off the back of the motorcycle quickly, rushing forward into the closest entrance.  Jason glanced up for a moment, in Dick’s general direction, though the acrobat wasn’t sure if he saw him.  He glanced around behind him before he carefully rode the bike into the warehouse and the rumbling stopped. 

Dick glanced around the area from his spot on the roof one last time. Finding nothing out of the ordinary before he turned back to reentered the warehouse.  Easily dropping down onto on the warehouse’s large rafters and easily made his way towards the sound of the voices.

He listened as Jason and Barbara exchanged friendly greetings with one another, and Barbara give Tim a far less familiar greeting than Dick was used to.  

But Dick reminded himself, as he soundlessly made his way down from the rafters, that in this world, Tim isn’t Robin, hell no one was Robin it appeared, and Barbara wasn’t Batgirl.  They don’t cover each other’s backs on patrol every night or spare in their down time.  They likely only saw each other at charity events, and hardly even interacted beside a polite greeting.

A silence sort of washed over the three for a few moments. 

“So where is the living Golden Boy Wonder?”  Jason asked with a loud huff.  “He asks us all to meet him here, and he’s nowhere to be seen.”

“He’s doing a perimeter check.” Barbara informed in a quick tone.  

Dick could hear Jason mutter something in a mocking fashion.  Before he made a small yelp of surprise, and a very curt call of ‘Barbara!’  As Dick neared he noticed Jason rubbing his shoulder lightly and frowning in Barbara’s general direction.  From her stance, Dick could tell Barbara was very proud of herself.  Tim just seemed to watching the two carefully.

“Why did you bring him along?”  Barbara asked, nudging her head towards Tim.

“Dick asked me too.”  Jason returned quickly.

“Why?”  Barbara asked before turning to Tim sharply.  “No offense.”

“None taken.”  Tim said hurriedly with a weak sort of smile.  “I sort of have the same question.”

“Because,” Dick said suddenly as he jumped down from an old crate and landed near the three.  The all jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.  “Where I came from, you’re the current Robin, Tim.”

He smiled at Tim warmly, while the younger teen blinked at him.  As small look surprise crossed his face, that is quickly drowned in confusion.  No doubt he couldn’t figure out a reason for that to happen if Dick never died.

Jason had told him Tim and figured out Bruce was Batman and this reality’s Dick was Robin before he died, when Dick had asked.  Claimed he came around after every time Bruce patrolled.  Dick was happy that at least some things didn’t change.

“ _ Seriously!” _ Jason suddenly snapped.  “He’s Robin in your reality.” He huffed loudly at the idea of it.

“You were Robin, Jason, before…” Dick trailed off.  

He found it hard to say Jason died to a living version of is younger brother.  So he decided against it.  It wasn’t pressing to anything in relation to what they were doing there.  Though, but the way Jason suddenly looked away, Dick was pretty certain he had more than an idea of what Dick was leaving unsaid.  

“Doesn’t matter right now,”  Dick said.  He brushed the confused look from Tim and concern look Barbara was giving him with a wave of his hand.  “What matters is Babs you’re Batgirl.”  Barbara gapped suddenly at the idea.  Dick didn’t enterian the passing thought if his Barbara had the same idea.  “And together we are quite the little crime fighting group.”

Dick watched at the three glanced between themselves.  A mix of disbelief, and some lingering scepticism.  Because surely that with an impossible fact that would never happened.  But Dick was standing there from another  _ reality _ , where he remembered days of a far less crowded Batcave. 

The acrobat cleared his throat after a few moments.  Drawing the attention back to him.

“I trust the three of you, and I could really use your help.”  Dick continued.

“With what  _ exactly? _ ” Jason asked as he crossed his arms.  

“Getting to out of Gotham and to the League.”  Dick answered back, crossing his arms and mirroring Jason’s stance.  “Or at the very least Metropolis.”

“Bruce couldn’t do that for you?”  Tim asked with a small raise of a hand and cautious edge to his voice.  The puzzled look on his face didn’t fade with Dick looked at him.  “I mean, Batman is still technically a member of the League.”

“Yeah, Bruce  _ could _ do that.”  Dick started with a nod, before glancing at his wrist like his holo-computer was a watch.  “In fact he probably already has contacted the League about me.”

“Still haven’t explained why you need the three of use to help.”  Jason pointed out in a something of a grumble.

“The Team.”  Barbara gasped out in realization.  Jason opened his mouth to say something, before Barbara hushed him quickly.  “The Team is looking for you, and they’ll assume Bruce will help you.  Meaning he probably can’t even call a cab without it looking suspicious to them.”  She explained.

“Okay, that’s fair enough.”  Jason said.  “But I still live in the manor with Bruce.  If he’s going to be find a loophole I’m pretty fucking obvious, right up there with Alfred.”

“Yeah, me too Dick.”  Barbara pointed out with a frown.  “Artemis already confronted me today about you.  And let’s not forget her tracker you plucked off me after my last class.”  She sighed heavily after a moment.  “Jason and I are literally in the same boat as Bruce.”

“True, but Tim’s not.”  Dick pointed out.

The younger teenager flinched slightly as both Jason and Barbara turned to him suddenly.  His eyes darted between them for a moment, before he glanced at Dick.  

The acrobat gave him a kind smile, the same one he always gave to Tim when he needed encouragement.  Or in some case after covert mission literally blew up in his face and Batman is not the happiest about it.  Because you know good job Tim, way to get your feet wet.  

Tim relaxed slightly at the smile.

“The Team doesn’t know about Tim.  I never told them who the third Robin was.”  Dick informed easily.  “And they won’t figure it out, because outside of charity events and school you don’t have much of a known connection to Bruce, Jason, or me.”  Dick continued to explain.  “Making you a critical way to get me out of Gotham unnoticed by the team.

Tim opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it.  

Dick watched as he fidgeted slightly, before a smile sort of crept up to his lips.  The smile one he got when he was got just the slightest bit of excitement from the idea of something.  Or he gave a decently good remark about something and he was proud about it.

“Okay, great, Tim’s helping you skip town.”  Jason declared gruffly, causing Dick to turn back to him.  His brows furrowed as he tightened his crossed arms, and looked at Dick with angry expression. “You drag Barbara and I along just for that.”

Dick opened his mouth to to answer.  

He did have a plan for them as well.  The team would watch Bruce and anyone in his close circles.  Making it extremely easy for Jason and Barbara to run distractions like it was no one’s business.  Whether it was purchased tickets on every mood of transportation out of town, or just generally sneaking around Gotham like they were going somewhere to meet Dick.  The Team was not doubt desperate enough to find him, they wouldn’t leave any stones unturned.

However, Dick can’t get the words out, because suddenly the breath is knocked out of him.

Sharply.

Quickly.

Unexpectedly.

From a blow to the side.

One Dick didn’t even register that he felt it, until he was colliding with a metal storage container.  The one he jumped down from when he first made his presence known to Barbara and the others.  And he breath seemed to be knocked out of him even more, if that was even possible.

He could feel the metal bend under the impact.  A loud sickening clank echoed through the warehouse, as Dick dropped to the ground hard.  He could hear Barbara gasp in shock, and Jason curse loudly.

Dick did his best to get to his feet, as he gasped for breath.  He managed get to his feet quick enough.  A lot quicker than his breath seemed to be coming back to him as every half breath seemed to something of a struggle.  Glancing around the open floor of the warehouse as he braced himself against the container.

That’s was when he saw it.

The yellow blur of Wally.  Something he honestly thought he would never dread to see.  Yet there he was.  Watching the blur near, and knowing there was next to nothing he could really do.  Wally was too fast.

Dick felt himself toppling backwards from a sudden shove, and all he could think was they found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the team found Dick again in the end. 
> 
> And, yes, I could not resist the allusion to Jason as the Red Hood with his red bike helmet. Cause I can and no one can stop me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, see everyone, hopefully, next week.


	25. Night From the Same Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, an updated after finally writing something for this story. After like two weeks of nothing. It felt very nice. Despite th fact that I am a little lost on how I want to start my next fic of Gravity. But I have the whole week to figure that out some more.
> 
> Maybe I will actually get sick and be able to take off a day or two and try doing something writing. Since the stuffy nose I had this week has started to morph into something in my throat... especially after I told my boss I felt fine...(okay to be fair I do feel fine, it's just the throat bothers me some).
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.

Artemis glared at the Wayne Enterprise Warehouse from the shadows of a neighboring rooftop.  

From what Conner had briefly told her about it, she knew the warehouse had barely been used for anything, including storage, for  _ years _ .  Only used for housing something large for a night or two before it was transport elsewhere a few times a year.  Renovations plans had been floating around for while, but nothing had been done yet.  

Security on the place was hardly up to date, but still strong enough to keep those curious enough out.  Child’s play for Dick to wiggle into, no doubt.

Honestly the last place the archer ever thought the older boy wonder would ever go.

It was just so... _ obvious _ .

Almost too obvious.

When Zatanna had told Wally and Artemis the results of her location spell, the archer had barely believed her.  But tricking magic wasn’t an easy thing to do to begin with.  And even if Dick had a spell up his sleeve, it would be no match for Zatanna’s power.

“The bad guys know we know they knew,” Wally had grumbled to her as he punched in the address on his own wrist screen.  “Hiding in plain sight, basically.”  He clarified as she glared.

Which wasn’t what she needed.  

Not after the day she had looking all over Gotham for Dick.  Kaldur breathing down her neck, because it was partly her fault they lost Dick in the first place.  Her “run in” with Barbara Gordon hadn’t made it much easier.  And the tracker she placed on her had been rendered useless.  She had sourly realized Dick had not doubt played a hand in that at some point.  

And especially after she had talked Kaldur and M’gann out of Booming Tubing over to assist in bring Dick back in.  Ushering them out of their insistent helping.

Wally and her could handle bringing in Dick.  A speedster and a trained assassin against one older version of Robin, Artemis was sure they could get enough of the upper hand.  If they were lucky it wouldn’t take much.  She would distract him with easy, and Wally would be too quick for him to even process what happen.  

Not to mention is was their mess, and they could more than clean it up.

So what if they League was on to them.  The League was always onto them.

Artemis sighed to herself as she watched the the building for a few more minutes.  

A motorcycle had arrived with two passengers moments earlier.  She could only guess who they were, but both were slightly too small to be the big bad Bat.  If she had to guess she would put money on the fact that  _ one _ of them was Jason Todd, Bruce’s new ward.  She had watched the shadow figure of Nightwing decent back into the warehouse from a skylight window.  

The archer wanted to be sure there was no else arriving, and Dick wasn’t just going to pop back up onto the roof again, before she fired off an arrow.  The last thing she need was Batman dropping down unexpectedly on them.  Or worse, having Dick stumble upon them and get squirrely.

Once she was sure no one else was coming she fired off her bow and made her way to the other rooftop.  She signalled for Wally to join her.  The speedster was beside her a second later, buzzing with a nervous, anxious energy.

“Wally, relax.”  Artemis commanded lightly.  “It’s going to be fine.”

And it was going to be fine.  

The plan was simple.  Get in, incapacitate Nightwing anyway that was needed, and get out.  Quick and simple.  Back to the cave where M’gann would wipe his mind of his time there completely.  They’d come up with stories to explain any injuries before he came to, and it would be fine. 

A new fresh start for all of them.

It would work out this time.

Wally still frowned at her.  

Something Artemis completely understand.  They are still attacking Dick.  Attacking him with intent to hurt him, to take him down.  It leaves a sour taste in Artemis’ own mouth just thinking about.  But they had already lost one Robin, they weren’t going to lost another one again.

“Ready?” Wally asked with a sigh.

“As I’ll ever be.”  Artemis returned as moved towards the open sky light.  

The archer lowered herself into the opening.  Wally helping support her as she dangled more through the opening.  Dropping on one of the nearby rafters as quietly as she could manage.  Then she helped guide Wally down.

Once the speedster was securely on the rafter with her, she pulled on her grappling arrows from her quiver.  She carefully leaned over from the rafter, Wally almost instantly grabbing her arm as she balanced herself.  Slamming the arrow head against the metal, and watched as it instantly clamped onto the side.  Artemis gave it a few good jerks to make sure it was secure.

Pulling the thin metal rope free from the arrow head she leaned back.  Artemis tugged back towards herself before turning to the speedster beside her.  She handed him the rope with a word less nod.

Wally nodded right back, before he moved to place the rope around his waist.  The blonde archer watched as he moved to dangle his feet over the edge, and start to twist to lower himself down from the rafter.

“Wait till I give the word Wally.  I want to see who Dick’s meeting with first and what he’s planning.”  Artemis whispered at the speedster as she helped the speedster off the rafter.  

Wally rolled his eyes at her, but nodded.  Lightly tapping on his coms as he signals that he would wait for her command to go on the offensive.  They still had to be careful about all of this.  All it took was some League’s little trainees to be there and the whole thing could go south really quick if they weren’t careful.

With one last nod, Artemis pressed the release button on her bow.  She watched as the speedster quickly descended down towards the ground.  The metal hiss of the rope a whisper in the air until Wally touched down on the ground.

Artemis moved after that.  Not needed to see Wally free himself from the rope, and zip off into the shadows to wait for his go.  

She quickly made her way along the rafters, towards the sound of voices.  She couldn’t make out too much of what they were say as she neared.  But she could make out four different voices.  Two of them she recognized; one belong to Dick, and the other none other than Barbara Gordon.  Which frustrates Artemis to no end.

Artemis stopped just over head the group of four.  Glaring down at the four.  

It’s not a surprise to see Jason Todd there. After all he was Bruce's new replacement ward, from the streets. If anyone was going to know little hidden back roads and alleys to get Dick out it would probably be Todd.

What is a surprise was the other teen.  Artemis had no clue who he was, only that Dick called him Tim and Todd seemed annoyed about something.  Which isn’t much to go on.  But as she listened it seemed clear Dick trusted the younger teen, for some reason Artemis can only imagine.  She was pretty sure she missed the beginning of the conversation where Dick might have explained some things.

Artemis watched the group for above.

Carefully observing them, and from what she could see only Dick seemed to be the only one armed.  Probably the only really threat to Artemis.  However if Wally did his job right, Dick wouldn’t be a concern.  Artemis could probably take the three easily enough, or intimidate them into no doing anything.

“Now,” Artemis hissed sharply into the com link.

Not a second later Nightwing was sharply pushed back by a yellow blur.  

Artemis winced at the loud sharp bang of an impact against metal, bet kept her gaze on the other three people below her.  All frozen in something of shock, staring at where Dick was once was.  

There was a grunt, and another whiz of the yellow blur that was Wally below her.

Barbara was the first to get over her shock.  Moving towards wherever Wally was shoving Dick around with a gasp.  Artemis quickly pulled an arrow from her quiver and fired down below her.  Just few feet in front of where Barbara was heading.  The red head sprung back with a gasp. Artemis dropped down in front of the three instantly.  

Put herself between them and whatever weak attempt of aid they might be able to give Nightwing.  

She pulled another arrow from her quicker, and pulled back on the bow string.  “Stay right there you three.”  She ordered firmly.  

Suddenly she quickly took aim at Todd as he moved to attack.  It stopped him almost instantly.  Likely figured Artemis could fire off the arrow a lot quicker that he could duck out of the way, and that would not be a fun experience.  He growled in frustration.

“What are you doing Artemis?”  Barbara asked harshly.  

The blonde found her old friend glaring at her coldly.  A completely different cold from what it had been earlier that day.  But Artemis doesn’t really care, but everything was going to be fine soon enough.

“Fixing things.”  Artemis growled out, shifting her aim to Barbara for a moment, then back to Jason once he moved again.  “Hurry up will you, Wally.”

“This isn't’ going to bring Dick back.”  Barbara stated angrly.

Artemis glared at the other woman.

She already knew that.  The whole team knew that.  It was never about brining Robin back or replacing him.  This Dick Grayson, this Nightwing, this grown up Robin was not their  _ Robin _ .  He was never going to be their Robin.  But he was their second chance at having him again.  And they were not going to loss him.

“Wally!”  Artemis urged sharply.

Suddenly something cut through the air by her ear, and the tension in her bow string disappeared.

Artemis glanced down at her bow, to find the string cut.  She turned to look at the ground behind her sharply.  Her eyes widening in horror as she saw a Batarang laying flat against the concrete for the floor.

“Shit,” Artemis hissed, as she quickly dropped her useless bow and arrow.  

She reached behind her, quickly pulling out her compact crossbow from behind her quiver.  This was not supposed to be happening.  But everything had been so obvious, it probably shouldn’t have surprised her that it was a trap.  

“Wally, hurry up, we have company!”  Artemis called to the speedster as she wildly turned back to the rafters.  

Aiming her crossbow at the shadows, Artemis frantically searched for the source of the batarang, even though Batman probably wasn’t there anymore.  He’d probably already moved to assist Nightwing with Wally.  Leaving her to just hunt shadows.  But Artemis wasn’t going to let her guard down.

Suddenly a shadow moved and Artemis fired off a bolt.

In one quick moment, the shadow moved and swung down from a stack of crates.  Bright red and yellow catch the light, and Artemis blood runs cold.  Because it’s Robin dropping down in front of her.  Fluttering cape and a sharp glare, like all those times he was angry with her in dreams.  

Only now he was there in front of her and real.  

His mask lense narrow sharply at her as he crouched to attack.  His gloved hand reaching for something behind his belt.  He pulls out a metal stick that suddenly extended into a staff.  Then a slight shift of weight and he charged.

And then Artemis realized he wasn’t Robin.

Or rather, he wasn’t  _ her _ Robin.  

The archer narrowly avoid his attack as she broke out of her daze.  But the Robin doesn’t give him much time to recover.  Spinning around quickly with the staff, which hissed with a crackle of electricity.  Artemis blocked with her crossbow, and narrowly dodged another swing, then a kick.  She blocked two more attacks before she managed to kick the Robin back a bit.

Only to have another figure come of the shadows.  Black and gray like the Batman, but way to small and slim.  Red hair coming out of the back of the cowl, and red lips.  

“Robin, go assist Nightwing.”  Barbara’s voice sounded out the young female version of Batman.  Robin made a sound of acknowledgement before running off.  “The three of you,”  She said suddenly turning to Barbara, Jason, and Tim, who were all staring wide eyed at everything happening in front of them.  “Get to cover.   _ Now!” _

Then the Bat Barbara moved to attack.  She managed to knock the crossbow out of Artemis’ hand with ease it seemed.  The archer responded with a quick hook and double kick combo.  It sent Bat Barbara back with a back handspring.  But not for long.

“Wally.”  Artemis snapped, and she pressed into her com sharply.  She dodged a few punches and blocked a few kicks as she waited for a reply.  “A progress report would be really nice right now.”  She grunted out as she managed to flip Bat Barbara over her shoulder.

“ _ Nightwing has a harder head than I remember.”   _ Wally growled, sounding frustrated.

No doubt Dick had started talking.  Picking at every little nerve he knows Wally has.  Trying to make the speedster loose just enough focus for him to screw up and give Dick an opening.  Or trip on his own two feet in his speed.

Bat Barbara suddenly kicks Artemis in the stomach before she can respond.  Artemis grunted sharply in pain, as gasped as her breath left her.

“ _ Babe?” _ Wally suddenly ask.

However, Artemis can’t respond.  Bat Barbara didn’t let up in her attack as Artemis scrambled to recover, let alone catch her breath.  She blocked two sloopy attempts of Artemis’ attacks.  She jabbed at Artemis chest, head butted her, and then dropped to sweep the blonde’s legs out from underneath her.

Artemis went down with a sharp curse.  To dazed and out of breath to coherently manage to fight against the other as she turned her over.  

There was something over the coms.  But Artemis can’t make to much sense of it.  Just the fact that it’s Wally’s voice and see sounds slightly confused about something.  And his curse some.

The sound of cuffs bring clicked into place, and the familiar sound of heavy kevlar cape from years ago, has clarity suddenly rushing back.

“Wally,” Artemis stated.

“ _ Still here Babe,” _ He grumbled over the comes.  “ _ Just handling two angry looking birds.” _

“Run!”

“ _ What?!” _

Artemis craned her is Batman looming over her with a deep frown.  And there is a second hovering around Jason, Barbara, and Tim.  All of the seemed to be talking in hushed voices to each other.

“Run, forget everything, just get out of here.  Run!”

“ _ But… _ ”

“Leave me Wally!  Just run!  Get out of here and tell the others what happened!”

Wally grunted in reply, but then the sound of rushing wind fills the com.  Suddenly the familiar sound of Wally skidding to a stop was heard in front of her.  Yet before she can say anything, the sound of him running off quickly was heard, and a small mantra of curses were whispered over the coms.

Artemis let the relief wash over her.

It was short lived.  Suddenly she was yanked to her feet by her bound wrists.  The reality of how screwed she was settled in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this chapter was actually suppose be told in the last one. But when I was outline it I realized it was better if told from someone on the Team's perspective. Despite the fact that Dick's version of Tim, Barbara, and Bruce were a surprise to everyone there.
> 
> Also, despite the fact, that I will probably never write, I have imagined a scene where Dick's realty Batfam sees Jason. And it's very touching despite the fact that Jason is freaking out because "what happened" but he is also a big softie and is like let me tell you about my life and hug you cause you look like you need it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry this update is a little late in the day. But still hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Likely see you next week.


	26. Only Dark Skies Hang Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking like forever to get a new chapter up. My schedule has been slightly busier than I expected, and I've taken to writing my Gravity Series. Among some other things. But in like a few weeks time I should have time where I can focus on writing for like a solid weekend.
> 
> So I might have to change my update schedule for this fic to updating it at least once a month, instead of weekly...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_ Shit! _  Not good.  Not good at  _ all.  _

How did it all go so wrong?  

The plan was a simple one.  Wally was to use his speed to render Dick unconscious, or at as close to that point, and get him out that stupid obvious warehouse.  Back to the cave, with Artemis, for M’gann to wipe his mind. Then they would do it all over again, and no one was the wiser.

Nightwing proved to be more of a challenge than Wally originally thought.  He pushed Dick around that warehouse and he kept rolling away or getting back up to his feet.  Say things about stuff he didn’t understand.

And then a kid in a Robin costume showed up.

Then there were  _ two  _ Batmans, both of whom did not look happy at all to see him.

And a girl dressed kind of like Batman.

And Superman hovering just above. 

_ Fuck _ !

Wally come to an abrupt stop five miles outside of Gotham’s outer limited.  He braced his hands on his knees, as he leaned over to catch his breath. His heart hammering in his chest like he just ran his top speed for days. He panted heavily as he willed himself to calm down.  It was a lot easier said than done.

Damn, it was all so bad.

The familiar sound of a quick steps suddenly sounded over Wally’s panting.  Followed by an abrupt stop, and gush of wind. Wally doesn’t even bother to look up to see, because he already knew who it was.  He always knew who it was.

“That’s enough, Kid.”  His uncle’s voice called easily.

Wally glared sharply at his uncle in his Flash costume.  

He was a good ten yards away from Wally, a distant both of them could close in the blink of an eye.  Arms at his side like they always were. He never crossed them when they meet like this, in uniform, because he never wanted seem closed off.  And the expression on his face is more disappointed than actual anger. Because unlike the rest of the League, Barry still thought the Team could be saved from their ways.  Thought it is probably not the same hope they would just come back and everything would be fine.

“Don’t,”  Wally snapped harshly.  He slowly stood up straight as he glared at his uncle.  “Just don’t. We’ve heard it all before.”

“Kid, enough.”  The Flash said simply, taking a step towards his nephew.  Instantly Wally took two steps back. “You have to stop. This is  _ insane _ .”

“This is  _ insane?! _ ”  Wally scoffed back at his uncle.  “ _ This! _ ”

Wally could honestly think of a lot of things that seemed more insane that what had happened in the couple of weeks.  A whole lot more than he could count on one hand.

“Yes!”  His uncle snapped back quickly.  “You’re fighting a version of your dead best friend from another Earth.  To what take him back to Mount Justice, and live happily ever after.” His uncle stated sharply.  “That’s not going to work.”

“You don’t know that.”  Wally hissed back in return, taking a few steps from his uncle.

Slowly inching more distance between them.

The redhead knew he couldn’t out run his uncle.  That was honestly something he could ever dream of doing, even the Manta scientist helping him.  He wasn’t going to escape with his speed. The League knew that, that had to be why his uncle was there in the outskirts of Gotham, and not in Central City with his family.

A Boom tube was the only way out of the situation for Wally.

Wally tapped the com in his ear.  “Kid Flash to Mount Justice, I need evac, via Boom tube to my coordinates.”  Wally stated quickly. 

Not caring who was on the other end, just that there was  _ someone _ on the other side of the line.  

“Kid, don’t.”  The Flash warned sharply.

“ _ Now!”  _ Wally demanded.

To his luck, there was a familiar boom as a boom tube opened up around him.  

Wally saw his uncle move to grab or stop after him as the light of the tube engulfed him.  He wouldn’t be able to reach him in time, if Conner, or whoever was operating the Boom tube was on it.  But Wally still stepped back in panic. Stumbling back and landing harshly on the floor of the cave as the tube closed.

His breath was coming out in heavy pants again.

“Wally!”  M’gann called hurriedly.  She quickly dropped down next to him on the ground to look for any visible injuries.  “What happened?” She asked hurriedly.

“Where’s Nightwing?”  Connor's voice suddenly asked above him.  Wally turned to find him frowning down at him next to Kaldur.  “Where’s Artemis?”

Panic started to raise in Wally’s chest as he looked between the clone and the Atlantean.  Both their expressions cold, in different ways, but still cold and demanding to know what happened.  The speedster to to look at the Martian by his side, find her expression softer than the other two, but still just as demanding.

They wanted to know what happened in Gotham.

“It was a trap.”  Wally started hurriedly.  “I don’t really know exactly what happened.  Well I know what happened. I just don’t know if Dick planned it or it just sort of happened.  Because he seemed a little surprised by the sudden help that arrived. But there was a Robin, and...and...and two Batmans.  And a girl dressed like Batman. I think they were from the world Dick came from.

“And Superman was there too, but I think he was our Superman.  So I think the League is working with the people from Dick’s Earth.  And they captured Artemis.” Wally continued, pausing for a gasp of air.  A realization hit him hard. “Oh God they captured Artemis! Anyway, she told me to run, and just get out of there. Forget about here and Dick and just get out.  So I did, because I had to warn you guys.

“But then my uncle showed up when he stopped to catch my breath for a moment.  He had to be there to catch me and bring me into. And he knew what was going on pretty good detail of what was happening. Probably pieced it together because our Bruce contacted them, while Dick’s Bruce was there looking for him.  God this is bad.”

“Wally!”  Kaldur snappened sharply.

It caused the speedster to jump slightly in place and turned to the Atlantean.  Finding a slightly confused expression on everyone’s faces. Like they maybe got every tenth word of what he was saying with clarity.

He most of been talking fast.

“Take a breath.”  Kaldur said calmly, “And try to explain what happened again.  A little slower this time. For starters, where is Nightwing?”

“The League has him, I think.”  Wally started out with a weak sigh.  “A Robin was there, I think he was from Dick’s reality, he called Dick Nightwing when he came to assist.  And it would also explain the two Batman’s.”

Kaldur nodded down slowly at him.   He didn’t seem too surprise by the fact that someone from Dick’s reality was there.  In fact neither did M’gann or Conner. So something must of happened in the cave to alert them to that fact.

Wally decided not to pick at that fact with annoyance. Because while it would have nice to know before everything, it was too late now.

“And Artemis?”  M’gann asked softly.  “Where’s Artemis?”

“Captured, by the League and the people that came for Dick.”  Wally signed out, as he moved to sit up. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his fingers in his hair.  Everything was so messed up. “She told me to run. Forget about everything, getting Dick, or saving her, and just get out.”  He continued, peeking out at M’gann. “So I could warn you about something you already knew about.”

So much for not picking at it.

M’gann glanced away at Wally’s sharp words.  A weak sigh escaping her lips as she slumped at little at the fact.  Conner growled down at him. Something no doubt stemming from the M’gann’s shift of mood at his words.  Wally pulled away from his hands to glare at the clone sharply.

If they had knew people from Dick’s reality were now in their’s they might have prepared.  Prepared for unplanned guests. Like a Robin, or the League show up to help. They could have planned for it, or hit a little harder to get away faster.  Instead of just assuming all was well and falling into a trap. Maybe they would have agreed to let Kaldur and M’gann join them on the mission. Artemis would still be free, and Dick would be with them again.

Kaldur sighed heavily after a moment.  He pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in a deep breath.  “Perhaps we should have informed Artemis and you of visitors from Dick’s reality.”  Kaldur started carefully. “And that they were with the league. But, I did not think they would act so soon. And it is too late now.”

“We have to get Artemis and Dick back from the League!”  Wally snapped suddenly, scrambling to get his feet underneath him to stand up.

“And just  _ how _ are we going to do that, Wally?”  Kaldur returned firmly. “Attack the Watchtower?  Find some way to get Dick before he leaves, if he hasn’t already?  It’s not going to work.”

“We need be realistic and handle this carefully, Wally.”  M’gann stated lightly, as she stood up. 

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Wally resolve melted away.

He knew he saving Artemis from her capture by the League would have a task.  Saving any member of the Team from the League was going to be a task. The League would expect them to come.  They needed to plan out something perfectly, and have it go off perfectly to work. Which would probably be a miracle in it’s own right.

And then there as the fact that Dick was from another reality where he lived.

He was completely untouchable when he got back to his Earth.  Wally could just barely make heads or tails of how exactly Dick got there.  It would take him years to figure out exactly what happened and the science behind it all to make it  _ work _ .  Let alone make something that allowed them to go to his reality and grab him back for their own.

Meaning if Dick left now, there would be no reaching him for years.

But Wally had a funny feeling Dick wasn’t just going to leave, because his Batman arrived to take him home.  

No, he would want answers for what the team did.  He would need to figure out why they did what they did after everything. He had to figure it out, understand it more to make sense of it.  And the only person he could get answers from now was Artemis. And knowing Artemis she wasn’t just going to cough it all over easily.

There was a chance.  A slim one. One they would have to act on rashly and quickly.  And it was a dumb risky move.

But it was there.

Wally opened his mouth to say it, when Zatanna burst into the room.

“Guys, we have a problem.”  She snapped hurriedly as she walked into the room.  “My barriers around Happy Harbor, that keep the League out, are under attack.”  

The magician stormed over to the Holo-screens and pulled up security feeds around Happy Harbor.  They showed Wonder Woman attacking a totem outside the city limits, her sword chipping away at slowly.  Canary was attacking another with her sonic scream. Hawkman and Hawkwoman were attacking the barrier from the air, causing magic to spark and crackle through the air around them. 

“All lead by Daddy dearest, of course.”  Zatanna spat out sourly as a feed of Dr. Fate hovering above popped up.

“Of course,”  Wally spat out sourly. 

Because it honestly wasn’t a terrible day already.

“How much longer will the barrier hold?”  Kaldur asked flatly, as he kept his eyes focus on the feeds.

“It will take hours to destroy the totems without the proper artifacts.”  Zatanna informed easily. “But Dr. Fate is a Lord of Order. He can undo the barrier spell in a matter of seconds once he finds the right reversal spell.”

“The caves security, could hold for maybe thirty minutes on a total lock down.”  Conner informed before Kaldur even had to ask. “Five minutes if we just go off base security.”

Kaldur growled in frustrations as he started at the feeds.  

Wally bit back his comment about how it looked like their treaty with the League was off.  Probably had been that way since Artemis got captured. Part of a two prong attack of sorts against the team.

“We can’t stay here, Kal.”  Wally cut in quickly. “Unless of course you want to surrender to the League.”

Conner and M’gann both gave Wally a pointed warning look, but he could tell his words were true.  After all he just saw Artemis taken down by someone no even from their world, with the sense that the League was willing to close in on him too.

Zatanna suddenly flinched as a Dr. Fate seemed to find a way to undo her spell.  The barrier melted away from his symbol in a soft golden glow. The Hawks quickly descended down towards the cave.  And all of the totems League members were attacking shattered on impact. It just seemed to cause Zatanna to flinch a little more.

“Open a Boom tube to Manta Base.”  Kaldur ordered sharply at Conner.

The clone already seemed to be in the process of pulling up a Boom tube before Kal asked.  Quickly programming in the coordinates. The Boom tube opening up seconds after Kaldur asked.

M’gann was the first one through it, flying through instantly.  Zatanna, Kaldur, and Sphere followed after her quickly. Wolf went through with a whine after Conner commanded him too.  Wally hung behind to wait as Conner hurriedly programmed the caves computers to wipe themselves after thirty seconds. As well as the Boom tube to turn off after fifteen.

Together the two of them ran through the tube. Bursting out into the crisp night air of Santa Prisca, seconds before the tube closed.

“That was too close.”  Wally breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is kind of the start of the final arch of this story. Not to say there isn't a whole lot more chapters to come...like at least ten more to come.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	27. You Are Just the Last of the Real Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I am sorry this is kind of late. I mean it's not, I promised to post once a month, but still. Sorry for the gap of time between chapters. I haven't been working on this fic very much.
> 
> Mostly because I am close to the end, and all the chapters are happening at the same time from different POVs and it's kind of tiring writing the scene like five times over. But I have like twp more to go before the story moves one. That and I've been wanting to writing for my Gravity series a little more than this fic. As a I have many ideas I want to write out, but have a plan for like the first twelve fic that I _have_ to follow before I can start writing anything else
> 
> And then there if the fact that I fell into the Voltron fandom, and I doing a little writing for that. Along with just general laziness and work tiring me out.
> 
> But here is a new chapter now.

Dick glared at the one way window in front of him. Glared and gripped his arms a little tighter at the scene behind it.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it as he frowned deeply.

No matter how much he might want it.

Artemis,  _ this _ world’s version of Artemis, was cuffed to an interrogations table.  Looking pissed off and annoyed with everything. Switching from glaring at the door of the room she was in to the window.  

Almost challenging some other Leaguer to come in and question her again.  Test their luck at trying to get something out of her. Like Black Canary, Green Arrow, and J’onn had.  Even this world’s Bruce had taken at crack at her for a solid hour, to get nothing they already didn’t know.

And almost like the League was  _ wrong _ in locking her away.  Like they had no right, and she hadn’t done anything wrong.  Completely unremorseful for all of her actions. As if they all were completely  _ justifiable _ . 

It pissed Dick off.

Made his damn skin crawl and stomach twist at the thought.

And anger was not something Dick knew he should be feeling.

_ His _ team came for him.  They figured out, no _ Tim _ figured out, and Bruce and Barbara latched on, he hadn’t died.  And they come for him.

Dick should be relieved.  He should have been listening to Tim rattle on about how he figured it out while ruffling his hair, and congratulating his brain.  Or collapsing into Bruce, because  _ Thank God! _  Or laughing at Garfield’s teasing about breaking his promise of no more faking deaths, while Jaime tells him it’s not cool.  Or happily being in Artemis’ and/or Conner’s company. He should be grinning and smiling, telling this alternate world goodbye, and going home.

But he’s not.

He  _ couldn’t _ , not yet.

Not when something felt unfinished.

He needed to help bring the team down.  Make sure they were locked away where they wouldn't hurt anyone else in his name.  Well this world’s version of him. He needed to make sure  _ their _ Robin got justice before he could leave.

Something his Bruce had told them was not  _ their _ problem.  Their mission had been to find him, and take him back, period.  And they had almost completely that objective.

“It’s weird...how different this world is.”  Artemis’ voice said softly.

The sound of her voice caught his attention, but didn’t completely pulled his gaze away from the other version of Artemis in the room before him. Dick half turned to look at her as she approached him. 

Her Tigress mask was off, tucked away or discarded somewhere.  Dick couldn’t be sure if it was a conscientious decision she made in her approach to him, so her facial expression was clear to Dick.  Soft, friendly, and just that slight level of vulnerability. Like it always was when she corned him into talking to her about something in ways no one else really could.

But her eyes turn to her doppleganger, and her expression soured and hardened.

“One little different thing happened,”  She continued with a growl as she stopped beside Dick.  “And the Team spiraled out of control.”

Dick didn’t answer with more than another small sound.  He gave a small cry of pain as she punched his arm in return.

“You know, I almost understand why they did it.”  Artemis started again after a moment. 

That caused Dick to turn to her quickly.  His eyes wide as horror twisted in his stomach.  Knotted and shifted uncomfortably at the words. Even if though he knew his Team was miles away from ever becoming what they were on this world.  Even with their own losses and grief, they hadn’t fallen completely into the darkness when they could have. 

He wouldn’t let it.

But the words still don’t sit right with him.

Artemis sighed softly.  “Remember the original plan for giving Kaldur help when he was undercover?”  She asked lightly, though gave no room for him to answer in her tone. “You were suppose to be the one that fake died, because, and I am quoting you here, it would have more impact on necessary parties.”

Dick glanced down at his feet sharply

“It wasn’t a terrible incorrect statement.”  Artemis added with a sense of light teasing tone in her voice.  “For a long time you were the youngest member of the team. Young and…small, god you were so short.”  She giggled out, not even bothered at his sharp glare at her. “Everyone looked out for you, even when you were the one saving our asses.  Then there’s the fact you were one M’gann’s, Kaldur’s, and Conner’s first friends.” the archer paused for a moment as she took a heavy breath.  “It doesn’t feel like too much of leap.”

Dick opened his mouth to counter.  Because to him it felt like a giant leap he couldn’t even being to wrap his head around.

“Jason and Tulia were completely different situations and you know it.”  Artemis cut in sternly. 

The acrobat started at the blonde from a moment before he sighed.  

He ran his hands through his hair.   She did after all make something of a point, even if Dick still can’t get his mind around it.  He at least liked to think his friends would be aware enough to know he would never want them do do anything like that.  

But grief could be a funny thing sometimes.

“I guess,”  Dick frowned out.

Artemis smiled at him slightly.  “Well whenever your ready to go head home, Robin’s got the ticket home primed.  We’re just waiting on you.”

“Yeah, okay.”  Dick said as he turned his gaze back to the version of Artemis in the interrogation room.  “I’ll be there soon.”

Artemis hummed lightly as she crossed her arms.  She turned on her heels and strolled away slowly.  A small wave and call of ‘whatever bird brain’ over her shoulder as she left.  

Dick watched her walk about the bend of the hallway before he moved.

He quickly made his way to the door of the interrogation room.  Thankful no one currently watching it like they had been for the last few hours.  Easily hacking his way into the Watchtower’s system to unlock the door. 

The lock clicked open with a small hiss of air, and a soft green light with a chime.  Dick surveyed the hallway, finding no one insight. Then he quickly twisted the knob and pushed into the door.  He opened it just enough so he could easily slide into the room effortlessly. He closed it sharply behind him.

When he turned around, he found the other Artemis blinking him in slight surprise.   _ Very _ slight surprise.  Almost like she figured that at some point the League might try to use him to get some answers to him. But the fact that he was there still surprised her.

“Hey,” Dick started lightly with a smile.

“Cut the crap, Grayson.”  Artemis hissed at him angrily before he could say anything else.  “I know this is last thing you want to do is play nice with me,” Artemis spat out sourly.  Dick let his smile fade away quickly, and harden into a hard mask of neutral expression. “Surprised you haven’t run home yet with your little friends.  Thought you would want to put some distance between here and yourself.”

Oh, Dick would really love to do that.  He would love to go home to his apartment in Bludhaven and pass out for a day.  Or even the manor. Or hell, maybe even the Watchtower with the whole Team huddling around in the rec room.

But he can’t.  

“Why?”  He asked firmly.  

Artemis blinked at what appeared to be confusion.  But Dick could almost feel like it was an act from her stillness. 

“That’s my only question for you.”  Dick continued carefully walking towards the interrogation table Artemis was cuffed to.  “ _ Why _ did you...the Team, do what you did?”

“You died.”  Artemis stated simply.

“No.”  Dick hissed back at her.  “Don’t say it’s because your version of me died.  Because that’s not  _ why,  _ that  _ can’t  _ be why.  When you died in that psychic simulation, things never went this far.  And I know for a fact your Robin would never want his team to kill and incompastiate anyone in his name.”

“You are not  _ our _ Dick Grayson,”  Artemis spat out venomously, as she pulled at her cuffs slightly and glared at him.  “You don’t know know what he would have wanted.”

“Our timelines were exactly the same up until he dead and I lived.”  Dick growled back lowly. He slammed his hands on the table and surged towards Artemis.  “And I use to be the same Dick Grayson you knew as Robin, I know exactly what he would want, and it’s not what you did.  It would never be that.” 

“You weren’t there!”  Artemis snapped sharply.  

“I saw the video.”

“Not the same!”  The blonde yelled sharply, surging forward to stand up.  Her cuffed wrists caused her to falter slightly and grunt in pain as the chain pulled.  “You lost a Robin, get off your damn high horse.”

Dick gave a growl in warning at Artemis words.  

He balled his hands into firsts and glared at her.  Because he would never do what they did for Jason. Not because he didn’t want. God, Dick want beat the Joker within an inch of his life for so much as breathing a word of Jason, and peering at Tim just a second to long.  He wouldn’t deny the fact. 

He simply would never want to ever do something like that in Jason’s name.  Never dream of tainting his name with that fact. 

Same way he couldn’t let Zucco just die from falling.

“You’ll never understand.”  She sneered at him. “You  _ died,  _ Dick.  Right in front of Conner, and everyone else was just a little too late.  We all _ lost _ you.  Savage used your death and our grief to get away.”

“ _ Why?! _ ”  Dick asked firmly again.

“The youngest member of our team  _ died _ .  The league shut us down, they wouldn’t let us do  _ anything _ .  Somewhere along the line, something cracked in all off us.”  Artemis stated wildly. “We wanted to prove we were useful and bring the Light to justice.  Make it so they could never hurt anyone again. It was a logical step the League won’t take.”

Dick turned sharply on his heels with a pointed growl of frustration.

He was done hearing this.

The acrobat made his way to the door.  He yanked it open violently, before he glanced back at Artemis.  She was glaring at him sharply, anger and hatred in her eyes as she pulled at her cuffs.  Dick just shook his head at her for a brief moment before leaving the room. He loudly slam the door behind him.

Shazam was walking down the hallway towards the room when Dick exited.  The greeting the young Leaguer was going to give him, seemed to die instantly the moment he saw Dick’s face.  

If he said anything as Dick stormed down the hallway past him, the acrobat didn’t hear it.

Dick stormed his way towards the main corridor of the Watchtower by the Zeta tubes.  Passing a few Leaguers along the way who instantly seemed to get out of his way as he walked down the hallways.

No one seemed to notice him immediately as he walked into the great room of the Watchtowers main area.  No, they were all making light conversation with some members of the League that had gathered around to see them off.  As well as a few of their sidekicks, that lingered back with a sort of awe expression to them.

His Bruce was the first to notice Dick approaching.  Easily removing himself from the conversation he was having with this world’s version of Diana and himself.  Both with visual expressions of slight sadness on their faces. Dick stopping as Bruce walked over to meet him.  Slowly the team started to notice him as well and ended their conversations to join them.

“Ready to go?”  Bruce asked flatly.

Dick wanted to say yes.  

He had been so ready to get out of this world since the moment he got there.   Even more so after finding out about what the Team did. 

But there was a nagging in the back of his head.

One that was easily out weighing his want.

“No,”  Dick said with with a heavy puff of breath.  “I can’t leave until this world’s Team is captured and can’t hurt anyone else.”

There was beat of silences through the whole room.  

Dick watched as his team members glanced between each other for a moment.  Only Batgirl and Robin looking like they completely already know this was going to happen without a doubt.  Conner and Artemis didn’t seem  _ that _ surprised by it.  Everyone turned to Batman, who took a breath, a deep one by Bruce’s standards and released in something of sigh.  Then he nodded.

A silent sign that they would going to stay and help was well.

Dick beamed at his mentor.  Even though he was pretty sure Bruce already planned for that to be the outcome.

“Told you, Freshman, he was gonna want to stay.”  Conner suddenly huffed as he crossed his arms. With a growing smirk on his lips.  He unfolding on his arms to hold out a hand to Jaime and Garfield. “Pay up.”

“Man, this is not cool,  _ ese! _ ” Jaime complained loudly.

Dick laughed loudly at the exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, surprise surprise, Dick wants to stay and take down the team. Which is kind of the whole point of him being there in the first place (based off of side story ideas I have for this fic). And his rescue team is going to stay with him and help out as well.
> 
> Also little tid bit, headcanon I want to share with everyone. It's my personal opinion that Dick was originally suppose to be the one who faked his death to help Kaldur undercover, and Wally and Artemis come back in as like co-leaders of sorts. Because one that would look extra ruthless of Kaldur, to not only have killed the teams leader, but also the original Robin. And likely affect the team more, because well you know it's like Jason all over again. Of course, Dick would have let Bruce know in someway he wasn't dead, before he faked died, so there wasn't like a downward spiral of some kind. However then the half the League left, Dick was no longer in a position where that could happen, because he had like step up in Batman's place in a lot of ways, and they had to change the plan to Artemis dying. 
> 
> So yeah...I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Hopefully I will have worked on this fic more by the time the next chapter is posted.


End file.
